The Problem with Ryan
by Spectator101
Summary: A series of uncomfortably tense and sometimes heated moments in which Troy and Ryan avoid their attraction and each other in general, this is senior year at East High. Tryan.
1. The art of a tshirt

**WARNING: **If you don't want to read about homosexual relationships, you know slash of the male variety, boy on boy, you get the hint, please don't read. You'll feel better if you don't. Thanks.

**A/N: **New story folks but don't worry I'll update Knowing All. I just needed to write this, which I wrote in response to the little Ryan and Troy interaction in the sequel. I guess they ignored my advice …I mean a simple hug between future lovers is all I ask, come on Disney! …viewer's choice my ass…

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 1: _The art of a t-shirt._

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

"He's gay, Troy."

"W-what?"

"He. Is. Gay."

The last of the student's wandered down the hall, everyone else on their way home. Classes were finished but Troy had to stay for basketball practice and Gabriella was going to the library.

"Oh," Troy paused, "Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck absently, "I knew that." He glanced around the halls and found it free of students, the halls were deserted. He glanced at the brunette girl and found her looking at him with pursed lips, one hand on her hip.

Gabriella didn't look convinced.

"I knew that! It's just …I mean," Troy sighed. His back hit the locker beside Gabriella's. He couldn't understand what he was feeling or why he was even upset.

"Yeah, just what I thought," She said gently, "Why are you so bothered by me and Ryan hanging out anyway?"

"I'm not bothered," he said quickly. Gabriella's eyebrows rose, "I'm not!"

"You were fine when I went out with Jason, you gave us your 'blessing' as you put it," Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy's choice of words. Really, she did not need any 'permission' to date other people after they broke up.

"That was different." Troy stated. He crossed his arms, too stubborn to let his feelings be dismissed.

"How's it different? I mean, look Troy, I thought we were cool now, you and me dating other people, I thought," Gabriella looked worried, "We are just friends now."

"We are!" he resolved, "We are best-friends, you know that." Suddenly he felt guilty for bothering her with his own problems, making her worried for nothing.

"So why do you have a problem with Ryan when me and him are just friends?" she put her hand on her hip. Her dark eyes bore into him, making him feel nervous and slightly revealed. She always had a habit of making him feel exposed, like his mask fell apart and all that was left with was his bare emotions, the ones he tried so hard to hide. He broke away from her stare and looked at the floor.

"Fine. You're right, I'm sorry," he looked around nervously, "I don't know what's wrong with me lately..."

"Maybe you should hang out with Ryan, I heard Chad say he's cool," Gabriella said encouragingly, "You guys can do, I don't know," she laughed, "Whatever guys do."

She closed her locker with a gentle 'click' and walked away with a wave, leaving Troy leaning against the locker next to hers alone in the hallway.

"…yeah" Troy said absently, "Sure."

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Early next morning Ryan skipped down the lush carpeted stairs and entered the chandelier lit dinning room before he grabbed a piece of toast from the butler's tray by the dinning room table. Light on his feet, he walked down the long table to his usual seat in the center across Sharpay.

"Wha-wha— is that a t-shirt?" Sharpay shrieked. She looked at him aghast, her eyes narrowed at his green and blue striped t-shirt, regular scoop collar and untucked.

"You like?" Ryan did a little twirl, blurring into green and blue, his navy blue hat slightly askew when he sat down across Sharpay. He grabbed more toast from the tray and poured orange juice into his glass.

"A _t-shirt_," she said, trying to sound out the foreign word, "How many times have I told you that _you_ reflect _me_ and you know how important _me _is!" Her fork clanked on her plate.

"Isn't it 'I am'?" he corrected. Looking down at his plate, he buttered his toast, unaware of his sister's growing anger.

"You!" Sharpay yelled.

"No, I mean—"

"Ryan, you will wear the pink dress shirt with the white pin stripes," She said taking a deep calming breath, "And it will accentuate my golden rose top." She sat straight, attempting to resume her pervious clam state, picking up her fork and stabbing into her bacon.

Ryan looked at her wide-eyed, "But—"

"And it will accentuate my golden rose top!" She screamed, "Now go upstairs and change!" Her cheeks were red with agitation, clutching her napkin tightly, as she stabbed into her breakfast repeatedly.

Ryan sighed, munched on his toast and took a sip of his orange juice before heading back upstairs. The things he did for his sister.

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Later that morning after arriving to school he parted with his sister before class, much to her annoyance. She walked away to her locker in a huff while Ryan slipped away.

He entered the bathroom, quietly humming to himself. When he looked up he abruptly stopped, a little startled.

"Oh, hey," Ryan said clumsily, not expecting to find Troy washing his hands in the sink.

Troy's eyes widened, "Hi," he said simply, expecting to be alone in the early morning as well.

Ryan walked to the other side of the room and proceeded to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing the green and blue stripped shirt he wanted to wear originally.

Troy curiously stayed longer, feigning drying his hands while he discreetly glanced at Ryan unbuttoning his shirt. The blonde's hands were methodical and graceful as he went down his shirt. Troy averted his gaze, wondering why he even cared about Ryan's hands or more unnerving what was under his shirt.

Ryan believed he didn't really need a stall just to unbutton a shirt and Troy would be leaving any moment now. Yes, any moment.

'Well, I guess not' Ryan thought as he glanced at Troy's back, his light brown hair brushing his neck just above the collar of his light green shirt. Ryan shook his head slightly, a little flustered over his train of thought. Dress shirt in hand, he walked to the mirror next to Troy. He glanced at Troy's dry hands still being wiped by crumpled paper towel sheets.

"Can't be too dry," Troy said by explanation, the paper towel, wrinkled and well-used, lay holed and slightly torn on the side of the sink in a ball.

"Nope, you wouldn't want wet hands while trying to take notes," Ryan smiled, boy was this awkward, he thought.

"Why the sudden clothing change?" Troy said suddenly, nodding toward Ryan's dress shirt tucked under his arm.

"Oh," Ryan looked at his folded shirt, "Why? Is it not good?"

"No—I mean, I didn't mean it wasn't good," Troy watched as Ryan looked at himself in the mirror self-consciously, "It's just odd that you would change your clothes," Troy continued, "Before class starts."

Ryan looked down at his t-shirt before looking at Troy, "Oh, well I wanted to try something new," Ryan leaned against the sink, "And Sharpay didn't want me clashing with her outfit," he added.

"Ah, the old switch at school," Troy nodded in recognition. "Although, this is the first time I heard it was because of the sister." Ryan's head tilted in confusion, "Usually it's the parents who have a problem with our clothing choice," Troy explained. Oddly, Ryan confused was kind of cute, he thought. A little confused at his line of thinking, he decided to ignore it.

"Oh," Ryan eyes lit with understanding, "When Sharpay finds out I changed my shirt she won't be happy," he said grimly. He looked at himself in the mirror, "Maybe I should just change back," he said to himself. Troy suddenly realized just how different Ryan is from Sharpay, almost completely different other than their blond hair and talent for acting and singing. Ryan was sweet, considerate, funny, and even a little self-conscious. And attractive, another voice in the back of his head added. Shut up, Troy squashed that voice quickly. He eyed Ryan again, his head without the usually hat, looked soft came down a bit by his ears. Suddenly he decided he didn't like how Ryan gazed at himself in the mirror self-critically.

"Well, you look great," Troy said smiling, "And you shouldn't have to listen to whatever Sharpay says if you don't want to," he added.

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise, he turned to Troy with a bit of pink dusting his cheeks, "T-shirt it is," the blond said shyly.

Troy started towards the door, secretly liking the blond when he blushed. His dark blue eyes are surprisingly clear, Troy thought.

Ryan followed him, feeling warm around his cheeks. 'Oh god,' Ryan thought, 'Please tell me I'm not blushing.'

They started for class together, both having history in the morning, in companionable silence. The hallway was a little too silent and empty. Troy looked around suspiciously while Ryan seemed unaware.

Until, the resounding bell rang.

They looked at each other, Troy raising his eyebrows and Ryan nodding, silently deciding to run for it, both boys smiling as they dashed to class together. The brunet felt good running beside the blond boy, he was light and free, and Ryan was right there beside him.

They both slipped into class head-down.

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Evans," their teacher welcomed not too warmly, "How nice of you to join us."

Sharpay's eye's narrowed in suspicion as she checked her self in the mirror.

"Sorry" "Sorry"

They both went to their seats, everyone else was settled and the blackboard was already filled with notes. Troy took out his binder as quietly as he could while the class wrote down notes quickly.

Suddenly a scream erupted and everyone turned to look at Sharpay in alarm. "RYAN!" Ryan looked at her sheepishly, "What are you wearing?!"

Troy winced as the rest of the class looked curiously at Ryan, not really finding anything odd. Sharpay, however, was having a mental break-down. She took a deep breath and exhaled, took another deep breath—screw relaxation methods she was pissed. "What did I say about—"

"Ms. Evans," Their teacher towered over the frantic blonde, "We are here to learn history," her stern voice continued, "Not to discuss fashion." Sharpay turned around and then looked up at her aghast.

"Wha—but—" Sharpay tried, but the teacher narrowed her eyes in warning and Sharpay threw a glare at her brother, wait till class ends, was the clear message.

Ryan sighed in relief, at least 45 minutes of safety. Feeling really nervous, he looked over at Sharpay and practically saw the steam coming from her ears. She was pressing her pen into her notebook a bit too firmly for his liking. His gaze met Troy's suddenly and found a smile of reassurance, suddenly he felt warm all over.

Troy averted his eyes to relieve the little tingly feeling he got when Ryan locked gazes with him. What was that? This is getting weird, he thought.

Class ended and Ryan walked in amazing speed past Troy in the hall as a raving mad Sharpay plowed through the student body after him. Troy eyes followed Ryan's back to his firm ass. Troy's eyes widened as he realized where he was looking. He took a deep breath, totally normal, he thought, it is completely natural that your eyes follow that train of sight. Exactly, he thought, as Sharpay's shrieks faded.

He put his hand to his stomach, trying to quell the tremors that went his abdomen. Maybe he was getting stomach ache, he thought.

"Hey," Gabriella's voice broke through Troy's muddled thoughts. He looked at her in surprise, "Are you okay?" she asked, he looked a little flushed.

"I'm fine," he said, clearing his head of all thoughts, "Just fine."

Gabriella smiled, "Good because we have to practice today," she said with a bounce in her step, "It's the only time the four of us have free time at the same time," she laughed," Sharpay has us 'penciled in,'" she mocked Sharpay's high nosed demeanor.

Troy smiled at Gabriella's impression, then he realized she said four. "So, Ryan will be there too," he tried to say it casually, yet it came out strained.

Gabriella eyed him carefully, "Yeah," she gripped her bag as she spoke, "You're alright with that, right?"

"Yeah," Troy said quickly, "It's fine," he could tell Gabriella was a bit suspicious so he changed the subject, "So, did you study for the English test?"

"Oh, of course, I think I'm going to do really well," she smiled. Troy smiled back, mostly in relief. "So, I'll see you in the auditorium after school," she said as she went to her next class.

He walked to math, trying to think why practice with Ryan made him feel so unnerved.

**x x x TBC x x x**


	2. Book bag blues

**A/N:** One of my loyal reviewers mentioned that the beginning was pretty typical and I'll admit this story is pretty much a cliché typical romance but it's Tryan and it's slash so why not? Right? I'll try to spice it up a bit but I'm still unsure of this story and it just seems to write itself, also, it's as much mine as my readers' so if anyone wants to see something just ask, I really don't mind, just nothing too crazy : D

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 2: _Book bag blues. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

It was his free period and here he was hiding in the library in the dusty health section where no one ever comes in.

Ryan pretended to look at different titles when the librarian walked past his aisle. As he looked at the books in front of him, he realized he was in the sexual health section and blushed, quickly turning to the yoga and exercise section.

Meanwhile, Troy was in the aisle behind Ryan's, wandering around the library, not really looking for anything.

"Yoga? Huh," Troy heard Gabriella say, "Is it really good reading?" she sounded amused. Troy leaned closer to the shelves.

"Heh, well, I wasn't actually looking for anything to read," Ryan's voice filtered through the shelves, "This is just a good hiding place," he laughed.

Troy peaked through the shelves, sliding two books to the side, he watched Ryan pick out a book and Gabriella lean in to see it.

Why is she so freaking close to him? He fumed internally. He watched behind the bookshelf as Ryan and Gabriella laughed about something, their heads bent close, Troy growled.

"Did you hear something?" Gabriella said, turning around. Troy slinked down and sneaked a peak through a lower bookshelf to find Gabriella and Ryan turned in his direction.

"No," Ryan said, "Oh, no, maybe Sharpay found me," he whispered frightened, looking around anxiously.

"If that was Sharpay we would have heard her loud and clear," she laughed, "Besides you shouldn't be afraid of your sister," Ryan gave her an incredulous look, "Okay, maybe she is scary but she's still your sister."

"Yeah," Ryan said, "But sometimes I wish she was more…" He trailed off, looking at Gabriella for help.

"Nice?" She supplied.

"Yeah," he agreed.

They both laughed again. Gabriella leaned in to inspect Ryan's shirt, "Nice shirt," she said. Troy glared at the back Gabriella's head.

"Yeah, unfortunately it's the reason Sharpay is so angry with me," he said.

"Why would she care about what you wore? It's not like it's a plastic bag," she laughed.

"Well, I'm supposed to match with her outfit," Ryan said reluctantly, "I'm sort of like a –"

"Accessory?"

"—reflection of her," he smiled awkwardly. Gabriella winced, maybe she shouldn't have said accessory. She looked at Ryan sympathetically, it's not fair how Sharpay treats him, she thought.

Troy was increasingly getting irritated by Gabriella's proximity to Ryan. He silently berated himself, why was he acting like this? Suddenly, Troy stood straight, hearing foot steps, he backed away from the shelves and hid behind the shelf wall, hiding himself from whoever happen to pass his aisle.

"Hey guys!" He heard Chad's voice. What the hell? Troy yelled internally, is there a party in the health section that no one invited him to? Troy stealthily went back to the book shelves to view Chad, Gabriella, and Ryan talking.

"Hey Chad," Gabriella's cheerful voice rang. Troy had to smile at Gabriella's eternal brightness, seems like she's always upbeat.

Chad put his fist out and Ryan gave him a pound awkwardly, still not used to having many friends, Troy thought that was cute. Just like any other straight male teen would think, he thought firmly.

"Yoga?" Chad nodded toward the book in Ryan's hand, "Don't tell me that's your secret to baseball," he laughed.

"Actually," Ryan said, "It's very relaxing and great for the body."

Chad looked skeptical, "Sure," he said, "And ballet is great for basketball," he laughed.

"Actually—"

"Um, why don't we sit at a table," Gabriella said quickly, nodding towards the irate librarian making her way towards them, "Before we get kicked out."

"Yeah, great idea," Chad agreed, raising one eyebrow at Ryan, who seemed a little oblivious. Gabriella shook her head and smiled at Chad and Ryan, sometimes they had a bit of a barrier problem but they both didn't seem bothered by it.

Meanwhile, Troy thought this was a good opportunity to sneak out, without getting noticed by the others since the aisle they were in was closest to the exit.

He took one last look at the trio before shaking his head and leaving the library.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

In the auditorium after school, the leads decided to practice the dance portions of the fall musical. Since this musical required more variations of music genre, Kelsi provided them with CDs of different songs they would need.

The song that was currently playing was fast, high tempo, and required a lot of movement. Troy looked around to find it came easier to everyone but him. He felt awkward and stiff, as he gazed at Gabriella she moved fluidly, twirling into each step seamlessly, while Sharpay seemed a bit provocative even as she had the same steps as the brunette girl. Troy shook his head at them, amused at how the same steps could be danced so differently, especially when it came to Sharpay.

Soon the song changed to something slower, Troy glanced at Ryan at the corner of the stage in the back, the blond boy's movement's were fluid, a bit subdued almost as if he wasn't practicing but just reacting to the intense beats of the slow music. Troy watched as the blond moved a bout with grace, his limbs loose and relaxed as he moved his hips and shifted his feet, he watched as the blond tipped his head back slightly, revealing his smooth neck under his shirt collar, his eyes closed as he swayed before shifting again, almost sensually.

Troy's breathing became hallow, his eyes were glued to watching Ryan's body, he noticed his feet were bare save for his socks, Troy felt he was witnessing something intimate, something he wasn't suppose to see, his lithe and firm body moved against his slightly sheer t-shirt and dress pants.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing?" Sharpay's voice ripped Troy out his trance. He looked around quickly to make sure no one noticed he was staring at Ryan before trying to concentrate on his own steps, now what where they again? Hell if he could remember. His thoughts kept drifting back to the blond boy.

Sharpay was still a bit mad at him for the shirt switch this morning but tried to rein in her anger. If he wanted to wear it that badly, she remembered saying, then he could wear the monstrosity, it was his outfit to ruin. She sighed, her brother seemed like he was in his own world half the time. "Ryan!"

Ryan blinked owlishly, stopping his movements and seemingly lost in thoughts of his own, "What?" Ryan looked at Sharpay's irate state, "Oh, Um I was just warming up," he said, blushing as he turned to pick up his dance shoes. Something about the music made Ryan move, it was as if the intense beat synced with his heart's pump, the slow tempo relaxed his body and made him free. He shook his head at his own actions, maybe he watched a musical too many.

"Well get over here," she snapped, "Some of us," she looked at Gabriella as if to emphasize who she was referring to, "Can't get the steps," she nodded over to the brunette rudely. Gabriella glared at the blonde girl.

"Excuse me," the Gabriella said, annoyed, "Just because I don't dance so… provocatively" she strained the last word, as if it were a curse word, "Doesn't mean I don't get the steps." She said with her hands at her hips.

The blonde girl turned her head away from her, as if she didn't hear a word, "Teach her the steps," she handed Ryan the remote to the stereo, "I can't be bothered with amateurs," she walked down the steps of the stage towards the exit, the knock of her heals echoing in the quiet auditorium.

Ryan sighed as he walked over to the stereo, he looked over the CDs, picking up one that was written all over, he smiled as he saw Keli's swift script, _slow song # 2 scene three_ it read with a long arrow pointing to _practice_ underlined repeatedly.

"Well, I guess Kelsi wanted you guys to practice this," he said holding up the CD, "Scene three," he read, putting it in the stereo.

Troy sighed, "Not that one," remembering how he stepped on Gabriella's feet, embarrassed at his lack of coordination, "Can't we go over another one," he asked.

Ryan smiled at the brunet, kindly informing that he had no choice. Troy felt his face heat in anxiousness. He did not want to do this, not in front of Ryan.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm sure it'll go better than last time," she said lending her hand out to let Troy take it. He sighed deeply as his head dropped, taking the brunette girl's hand, slightly comforted by her reassurance.

Ryan chuckled, "I'm sure basketball players have great coordination," he pressed play and walked over to watch the two teens dance.

Instead of concentrating on his partner Troy kept glancing at Ryan in the corner of his eye. Ryan sat at the edge of the stage watching them with furrowed eyebrows, as if examining their movements. His blue eyes were almost navy in the dim light, Troy tripped over Gabriella's feet, causing the brunette girl to stumble back. Troy apologized and Gabriella shook it off, offering another chance without even stating it, they went over the steps again …1 2 3 4… 1 2...Ryan brought his knees to his chest… 1 2… he tucked his knees under his chin…'wait, what number was I on?' Troy thought, his foot knocked into Gabriella's ankle.

"Troy!" She hopped away from him, "What is with you?" She sat down, "It's like you're not even trying." Troy winced, that must have hurt.

He walked over to her and leaned down, "I'm so sorry," he looked at her ankle, not finding it greatly injured but slightly red, "I suck at this," he looked down. Her eyes softened as she looked at his slumped form.

She sighed, "It's fine, we'll just keep practicing," she smiled up at him. He wasn't this bad before, she thought.

"Let's try something different," Ryan's voice broke in, Troy looked at him surprised, almost forgetting his presence. "Gabriella, try dancing with me for a second," he said kindly, he looked at Troy for permission. Troy stepped back, allowing the blond to take the brunette girl's hand.

Troy felt that odd feeling rush back when he saw them dancing, he found himself very unnerved at how the blond was so close to Gabriella. They danced perfectly, Troy thought with slight disdain. He watched as they moved across stage, Ryan seemed to just twirl Gabriella a bout with ease.

When the song ended, Ryan bowed and Gabriella giggled as she curtseyed. Troy crossed his arms, show-offs. "I guess you don't have any problems," Ryan said to Gabriella. Then he turned to Troy, who stood awkwardly, his shoulders stiff as the blond gazed at him. "We'll work on it together," he said, smiling at Troy. The brunet boy swallowed thickly, alone? Troy thought frantically.

Gabriella grabbed her bag, she hugged Ryan good-bye before heading to Troy, "You'll get it," She said rubbing his arm in comfort, Troy smiled at her in reassurance, "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she waved at both boys, wishing them a good night.

Troy turned to Ryan and found the blond with his hands on his hips, analyzing the brunet. Troy felt his anxiety wash over him, his face felt hot.

"Well," Ryan said, his lips quirked up, "We have a lot to work on," he said as he started the song and placed the remote on the floor before walking over to the brunet.

The music started and Troy started his steps with his pretend partner, Ryan shook his head, moving Troy's arms mid level as the brunet continued counting.

"Stop," Ryan said, "Troy," he said gently, "Don't focus on the steps, focus on the music," he looked at the brunet, finding him confused, "Remember how you danced at call-backs for Twinkle Towne, you were a natural."

Troy's eyes widen, he hadn't realized the blond saw him, "Yeah, because there were no steps to memorize," Troy said, recovering from the revelation.

"It wasn't that," the blond started the music again, "It's the reaction your body gets when it's in sync with the music," Troy felt himself get warm, maybe it was all this dancing, he thought distracted. "Start again," Ryan said, breaking Troy's thoughts.

"Troy," Ryan stepped closer to the brunet, placing his hands on either side of his hips, "You need to move your hips," Troy stiffened at the contact.

"W-whoa," Troy breathed, his heart hammering in his chest, Ryan was just _too_ close. He stepped away from the blond, trying to rein in his shaky limbs. Ryan tilted his head in confusion, looking over to the stereo, the CD was skipping causing the song to repeat one verse over and over again. Troy thanked the stereo internally for the distraction.

"Maybe we need the other stereo," Ryan said, turning to Troy, who jumped at the attention the blond was giving him.

"I'll get it," the brunet said quickly, grabbing his book bag off the table and running towards the exit.

He was planning to ditch Ryan and run home but half way down the hall he realized how stupid he was being and headed for the music room.

As he walked briskly down the hall, his thoughts started to jumble as he remembered how he reacted to the blond back in the auditorium.

He stepped into the music room and leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath. It's just hormones, he thought to himself, it doesn't mean anything, he thought repeatedly. He stepped away from the door, both hands on his hips as he tried to will his heart to slow its beating. He dropped his book bag and looked out the window, finally at peace. Ryan had such an affect on him and he couldn't understand why he can't control himself. Suddenly the door creaks open and he spins around.

His eyes widened as the person of his thoughts enters and walks towards him, "It turns out it was just the CD," the blond said.

"Guh," Troy backpedaled, tripping over his book bag, "heh," his breathing started to quicken.

"Troy? Are you okay?" Ryan offered his hand only to find Troy quickly trying to back away on the floor towards the door.

"I'm fine!" Troy stood up quickly, brushing his pants roughly, "I need to go."

"Go where?"

"Out there," Troy pointed to the window behind Ryan as the blond turned around Troy ran out the door.

Ryan turned back only to find the door ajar and Troy gone, "That's odd," he said to himself. Why was Troy so jumpy? He sighed, he was about to leave when something blue caught the corner of his eye. He looked down and found Troy's book bag lying on the floor forgotten. Ryan shook his head, "I guess Troy forgot you," he said to the book bag, which replied by staying flat on the floor. He picked it up and decided to give it back the next day.

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N:** Does anyone else notice how stealthy Troy is in both movies? Seriously, he could be a ninja or something.

Remember suggestions are welcomed and as always reviews are loved.


	3. It’s All Ryan’s Fault

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 3: _It's All Ryan's Fault. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

When Troy reached outside of the school he watched as the rain fell around the school yard in the dark, crashing down against everything. He realized he left his book bag back in the music room with his car keys. He sighed, turning back to the school doors but halted as he remembered Ryan. He was not going back into that building while the blond boy was in there so he decided to run for it.

The rain hit his face as he speed down the sidewalk, the trees and street passing him in a blur. He needed to get away, to get as far away as possible from him. He couldn't remember feeling as confused as he did right now. Ryan made him feel something he didn't want to feel, not for another boy. His heart beat was frantic as the cold rain soaked his clothes. His legs burned as he ran faster towards his house, breathing heavy as his sneakers squeaked against the floor.

His throat was dry as he tried to swallow. The wind blew past him, carrying the rain with it. He shook his hair to free it of water as he slowed down, reaching his house. He stopped in front of his home, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He swallowed thickly as he approached his front door. He needed calm down before his parent's questioned his behavior.

When he got inside he ran up the stairs to his room, leaving a trail of watery foot prints. His mother made her way to the living room when she heard the front door open but only saw a blur of Troy go up the stairs. She furrowed her eyebrows as she heard Troy's door shut. He usually went straight for the kitchen but maybe he was just tired she thought as she went back into the kitchen.

Troy striped out of his wet clothes, shaking his hair of all water. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He looked up to his ceiling trying to organize his thoughts, one touch from Ryan and all of a sudden he's jelly. He couldn't understand it. His hand lay on the top of his stomach as he thought about how the blond boy danced, his muscles faintly pressing against his clothes as he moved.

The brunet felt tingly again, little sparks shot down his stomach as he thought of Ryan touching him again, feeling the heat around his hips where the blond touched his body. He took a deep breath, rolling on his side, he felt weird, he thought, he wasn't supposed feel like this about a boy, this is not right.

He rolled on his back again, the back of his head dropping against his pillow. He bit his lip as his fingers made their way just above the front of his pajama bottoms, right on the elastic waist band. He trailed his hands across them, temptingly.

He shut his eyes as his hand descended down his pants.

_Clear deep blue eyes below a fringe of silky blond hair, lean abdomen, muscles stretching under his clothes as he dances, soft pale skin, imagine his graceful hands as he griped his… _

"Oh god," he moaned as he touched himself. He couldn't believe himself and his stupid body, Ryan made him feel something dangerous, as his blood rushed and welled south.

Troy growled as he stopped his actions, "I am not doing _that_ while thinking of a guy," he said to himself, he pushed at his blankets roughly and went to the bathroom for a really cold shower.

After his shower, he went to bed, feeling tense and cold.

The following morning Troy awoke to blaring beeping, he groped for his alarm clock and slammed the snooze button. His blurred vision cleared and focused on the ceiling, his throat felt hoarse and scratchy as he groaned. His muscles were sore as he sat up and stretched, the blankets pooling around his waist.

"Oh, crap," he coughed, "I'm sick," he looked at his clock, reading 6:40 AM. He looked around his messy room, running his fingers through his tangled hair.

As he got out of bed and felt the room spin, white flashed before him, "Whoa," he held his head and sat back on his bed, feeling dizzy and slightly unbalanced.

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered yesterday night, "It's all Ryan's fault," he sniffed, rubbing his runny nose.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

Ryan stood by Troy's locker awkwardly, holding the brunet's blue book bag and watching the body of students pass him in the hall. His gaze focused on a spot across the hall, a corner of a locker that was free of people surrounding it. Often he felt it was safe just to do that. Stare into space and not really pay attention to the world around him because usually the world around him didn't pay much attention to him. He always felt in the shadows, mainly in the shadow of his sister. That feeling of invisibility surrounds him and isolates him when people look right past him to his sister, focusing on Sharpay and blurring his image so he's just a spot by the real Evan's star.

And other days he felt he was being a drama King, his life was good, he didn't really have a right to complain. So, he just adapts to the security of being invisible, never having to worry about much but maybe his sister's constant complaints.

"Hey Ryan," he turned slightly; a bit startled, and found a different brunette.

"Hi Gabriella," he smiled. He was a little thrown off by her presence, he still felt it odd to have her as a friend, and suddenly he felt the strain of Troy's book bag on his arms, reminding him of another certain brunet, "Have you seen Troy?" the blond asked, "He left his book bag last night at practice," he held up the bag.

She glanced around, "No, but he should be here by now," she worried her lip, "I hope he's alright."

"Yeah," the blond said quickly, not wanting to upset the usually chirpy girl, "Maybe he's running late."

She shook her head, "He's so out of it these days," she spoke quietly, making Ryan feel a little special as she confided in him, "I think something is up with him," she whispered, "But he won't tell me anything."

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows at the news, "I wonder what's wrong," he said, almost to himself.

"I don't know, but you know how he is," she continued, "He'd never admit anything, he doesn't want to bother anyone with whatever is bothering him," she said, not mentioning that Troy's odd behavior had to do with Ryan himself, she didn't want to upset her new friend and she figured it may be something else as well, she still wasn't sure.

"Yeah, you're right, and I'm sure he'll be alright," he said, suddenly the bell rang, signaling their first class, they shared a look of worry, Troy still no where to be found, "I guess I'll have to bring this to his house," he said.

They walked to history together.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

Troy sat on his bed, feeling the phlegm in his throat and soreness of his muscles. He flipped through the channels but found nothing to watch. He spent the day sleeping and watching television which usually would be great but the thoughts of last night and what he almost did hovered over him. He refused to think about it though, he settled for blissful denial.

He turned off the television with a sigh, nothing to watch and nothing to do, his thoughts kept reverting back to yesterday. He couldn't keep avoiding the issue. He decided to resolve this _problem_ he had. Yes, it was a problem.

'I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him,' Troy thought. _Kiss him?_ Oh, God, what was he thinking? He shook his head, 'I am not going down that road,' he thought, unless…

He could logically think of a reason that would explain his odd feelings and resolve this whole _issue_ and then everything will be fine. He smiled.

Now, this thought of …kissing Ryan. Kissing. _Kissing him. _**Him. **

Troy picked up his pillow, brought it to his face, and screamed, the pillow muffling the noise.

He took a deep breath, "Okay, so I'm gay," he said to himself, "I can deal with that," he continued, "There are plenty of gay athletes—Oh what am I saying?!" he put his head into his hands, "I'm screwed."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Troy, honey, are you alright?" His mother said behind the door.

"Yeah mom," his voice still felt hoarse, and his pervious scream did not help matters. He sipped a bit of the tea his mother put on his bedside table.

"There's someone here to see you," she said, the door creaked open. Troy, still sipping his tea, thought it was probably Chad handing him his homework and the latest drama at East High that he probably missed.

He choked on his tea when instead of the loud curly brunet he was expecting he saw a quiet blond, Ryan. The object of his …_something_.

Ryan stood by the door, Troy's book bag held by two hands from the strap. Troy's eyes widened, some tea dripped from his mouth.

Ryan shifted awkwardly. Uncomfortable by the way Troy stared at him, wordless and open-mouthed. "Troy?" Ryan stepped into the room further, noticing the disarray and many tissues that scattered around his bed and side tables.

"Ryan?" Troy responded, he cleared his throat suddenly, wiping the tea from his mouth, "Hey, uh, what brings you here?" he said, still surprised by the blond boy's presence.

"I wanted to drop this off," he held up Troy's book bag, placing it on his desk, "You forgot it—"

"Yeah, thanks," Troy said too quickly, he watched the blond awkwardly shift Troy's clothes off a chair to sit down. The brunet felt a sudden jolt of panic. Ryan was inside his room, alone, with the door closed. He just really wanted the blond to leave his room, and possibly never see him ever again.

"Yeah," Ryan said, just to fill the silence that suddenly became very awkward and tense. Ryan stood, not liking the chair, "So, you're sick?"

"Yeah," Troy said, watching as Ryan made his way around his room, fiddling with something here and there. Suddenly he remembered the reason he got so sick and blushed, watching the very reason standing in front of him.

"You look flushed, maybe you should sleep," Ryan said worried, he stepped closer to Troy, who backed away abruptly on the bed.

"No!" Troy put his knees to his chest under the covers, "I—mean, you'll get sick," Troy said.

"Oh, I have a great immune system," Ryan said, smiling, "I don't think I'll get sick from just being near you."

'Not unless you kiss me,' Troy thought. 'Kiss me deeply on this bed and then—'

"So how'd you get sick?" Ryan asked, looking at picture of Troy from last year, Troy quickly stood and took the picture out his hand, blushing scarlet.

"It was nothing," he said, his voice still hoarse, he hid the picture inside his drawer, 'How embarrassing' Troy thought privately. He hated that picture.

"Aw, why'd you take it away, that was such a cute picture," Ryan teased.

Troy's face felt hot, Ryan looks so cute when he smiles, he thought, his heart beating frantically, he quickly got back into bed and pushed the covers on top of himself, "I'm sort of tired so..."

"Yeah," Ryan looked away, "I'll go," he said quietly, "Get better." He made his way out of Troy's room, closing the door behind him.

Troy curled up in his bed, 'Oh God that was awful,' he thought, 'How am I going to survive being near him.'

When Ryan stepped outside the door, he leaned against it, sighing to himself, 'he hates me,' he thought sadly.

**x x x TBC x x x**


	4. The Problem

Wow, I wasn't expecting such a huge response. Thanks for all the reviews!! Here's another update, sorry for the wait but I was so unsure of this chapter it took me awhile to write it. And you can also thank tryanforever91 for making me update quicker than I would have.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 4: _The Problem. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

As Ryan walked down the path of Troy's house to the sidewalk he gazed down at his feet, feeling slightly deflated.

'It figures he wouldn't like me, I can get annoying, Sharpay tells me that all the time,' he kicked a pebble out of the way, 'No wonder he wanted to get me out of there so fast.'

He walked down the block to where his sleek convertible was parked. As he unlocked the door he caught his reflection in the car door window, he looked depressed he thought, so he tried smiling at himself but then he looked strained.

He shook his head, "Maybe I'm going crazy," he spoke to himself as he opened the door and got into his car.

His car whizzed by Troy's grand brown-bricked house and green yard. Ryan glanced at the brunet's house from his rearview mirror briefly before focusing on getting home as quick as possible. He didn't want to deal with his sister's questions.

He tried focusing on anything but what happen in the brunet's house as walked from the garage to the front of the Evans Mansion.

_Those roses are coming along nicely. _

He decided to clear his head of all thoughts that were quickly overwhelming him, burdening his chest and prickling at the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air as the sun shone him. It was really a beautiful day, he thought, why not enjoy it?

Ryan walked up the path to the back of the large house, through the kitchen, the cooks smiled at the blond, familiar with the teen they've known since he was a mere little boy.

He liked to go through the back to avoid his parents and their friends and sometimes his sister, the staircase in the kitchen led to his room without passing his sister's room, unlike the main staircase in front of the front door, which he not only had to pass his sister's room but the living room and dinning room.

When he went to his room he went straight to his desk. Taking out his musical playbook and notebook, he looked through his notes and shook his, "Kelsi is getting way too bold," he said aloud, reading the list of different types of songs she wrote and were woven into the play. Mrs. Darbus planned choreography that was more intense than last year's. He looked through his notes on the different dance numbers. A bold scene 3 caught his eye, he remembered Troy's trouble.

He sighed, closing his notebook, his thoughts went back to what happened in the brunet's house, 'maybe he was really tired,' he thought, 'and I was just bothering him.'

He couldn't get the gnawing feeling off his chest, Troy felt off, as if Ryan's presence was bothering him. Or was it just him? Ryan shook his head. He didn't know, he didn't really have experience with friends or at least he thought Troy was his friend. Now, he didn't know what to think.

A knock at the door interrupted his spiraling thoughts, "Yes?"

The butler opened the door slightly, his head peaking in, "Mr. Evans, Ms. Evans would like to speak to you," he said.

Ryan sighed, his sister's room was right next to his and she couldn't come over herself? He shook his head, "Alright," he got up and walked to her room, "And how many times have I told you to call me Ryan?" he asked the butler.

He smiled, "Your farther requested me not to be so informal," he stepped back, allowing Ryan to walk ahead of him. He bid his good-bye and left through the back staircase.

Ryan knocked on Sharpay's door, after he heard 'enter' he walked in, feeling slight dread. He thought her actions this summer proved she cared about him or at least realized the errors of her ways but the summer passed and she was back to being the usual, demanding princess. And her annoyance of him befriending Gabriella and Chad has made itself known again and again.

"So, I hear you had Troy's book bag," she said as she applied a bit of foundation near her nose, for what, Ryan wasn't sure.

"Yeah," he said, not really understanding the meeting, "He left it at practice, after you left early," he said pointedly, not happy that she didn't practice with them further.

"Well, you should have told me, I should have been the one to give it to him," she said annoyed. Ryan sighed, she obviously wasn't letting the brunet go, and it felt odd to Ryan, who thought he knew his sister well enough to figure she was over him.

"Troy was smart to break up with Gabriella," she continued, "She was really an anchor."

Ryan's gaze hardened as he heard his sister talk about Gabriella rudely, "She wasn't an anchor, and she was the one who broke up with him," he said, feeling protective of the brunette girl for a moment. She was his first real friend at East High other than Kelsi, but she mostly kept to herself much like Ryan, well other than following his sister of course.

Sharpay's gaze shifted to Ryan, setting down her makeup brush, "Excuse me," she said, waiting for whatever excuse Ryan better have for contradicting her.

He, however, stood his ground, "She broke up with him, and if you're so concerned with Troy why don't you just go over there instead of having some lame excuse," he said, feeling a little annoyed.

"Because I'd look desperate," she replied, feeling irritated when Ryan scoffed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said evenly, "I'll be sure to remember next time I happen to have something of Troy's," he said on his way out.

He exhaled, after he closed her door, feeling relieved after leaving her room. He couldn't handle arguing with his sister and he's realized that she's not always right. This summer taught him that Sharpay's interest has never been for the both of them, it's only been for herself. And without her to depend on he didn't know what to do but wander around hoping to find himself, trying to figure out his own identity, trying to figure out just who the hell he was without his sister.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

_'I don't have many friends' _

_How come? _

_'I don't know' _

A distant ringing came closer and closer. As a blue-eyed fair-haired boy withered away into a blank white ceiling, the ringing intensified.

Troy awoke still curled up after Ryan left, it turns out he was more tired than he realized. He groaned as the phone kept ringing, reaching over his side table for his cell, dropping it on the floor he groaned again, stretching his sore muscles to reach the annoying little device.

"Hello," Troy groaned into the phone, waking from a wonderfully deep slumber made one very grumpy.

"Troy? Are you alright?" Came Gabriella's worried voice.

He sat up on the bed and sighed, "Yeah, I'm sick," he said as he reached for more tissues to blow his nose.

"Oh no, your voice sounds different too," she said, "Get better and don't worry I made sure to get _all_ your homework down and I made Chad get it from your other classes too,"

"Great," Troy drawled, not really keen on getting more work to do.

"Did Ryan give you your book bag?" She asked.

Troy stayed quiet for a while, a little thrown off by the question, "Yeah," he said slowly.

"That's good, we were worried about you," she said, Troy felt a bit lifted hearing that the blond worried about him, he wanted to ask Gabriella more about it but realized how odd it would sound ..._he really said he worried about me?_ He shook his head at his own thoughts. "Well, I'll let you get your rest, you sound so tired," she said.

"Yeah," he said, still thinking about the blond, "Bye," he closed his cell after she said bye as well.

He lay on his bed, thoughts of the blond swirling around in his brain.

He felt his odd dream rush though him but he couldn't remember it. All he could remember was Ryan and he felt sad, Troy didn't know why.

_…I wonder…_Troy turned on his side, his mind overwhelmed with fair-haired teen _…What'd it be like…_He shook his head, he can't think like that. This wasn't what he was feeling because… because he didn't like Ryan like that …_If I could kiss him…_

This was a problem, Troy resolved, a problem that just happen to involve Ryan.

Maybe it's hormones, maybe it's a phase, maybe it's…

Maybe it's Ryan.

Maybe it's a problem with Ryan.

Troy nodded his head firmly, and that was the only reason he needed, to keep the confusion and panic at bay, to hold on to his normal and plain but wonderful life he's had for so long safe, to not worry about change or love or life altering events because nothing is happening, because everything is the same, because today was like yesterday which was like the day before.

For tonight anyway.

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N:** I don't want to rush things right now, Troy has to deal or not deal, in his case, with his feelings for Ryan and Ryan has to deal with his conflicting emotions with Sharpay. Still don't have any idea how this will go but I'll think of something :D


	5. Treading the waters

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 5: _Treading the waters. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

As Troy walked into school, he held the straps of his book bag on his back tightly, his thumb dragging across the material, as he went to his locker. He still felt a little groggy but he was well enough to go back to school, unfortunately.

He looked around and saw no sign of Ryan or Sharpay, although, it was early morning, so he couldn't be relieved yet. He stuffed his books into his locker and proceeded to take out his notebook for History.

Meanwhile on the other end of the hall, Sharpay was fixing her hair in the mirror inside her locker, tittering with the same section of her hair repeatedly as Ryan zoned out beside her locker, staring just ahead.

_…footloose...cut footloose…If you'd only cut loose…. _

"RYAN!" Sharpay yelled, she was turned to him, her cheeks pink, from applied blush or anger, Ryan wasn't so sure, "I was telling you something!"

"What?" he replied calmly, he was used to her outbursts; he waited for her to calm down.

"I have a plan to get Troy," she said, her smile turned into a smirk. Ryan sighed, not this again.

"Well, good luck," he said, as he walked past her to class.

He learned the best way to deal with his sister was to just walk away from her. She tended to not realize that he was not her lap dog. He sighed again as he entered his History class, he sat in his usual seat in the second row, taking out his notebook and—

"RYAN!" He turned to find an agitated Sharpay at the threshold of the classroom door. The few students that were in class early turned to face her. She didn't seem to mind, "Are you out of your mind?" she said when she sat down next to him, angry to be having this conversation with the one person that was supposed to always be on her side, always, no matter what.

"No," he replied tired, which seemed to irritate her even more. Ryan had thought his sister was over Troy and now he just thought she was doing this out of pure tradition. He sighed again, looking at her bored.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't like this passive aggression, Ryan, it's very unattractive," she opened her notebook and wrote the date, then turned to him, expectantly.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"What?" Ryan asked, "I have something on my face?"

Sharpay's lips thinned, "My water?" she put her hand out.

Ryan raised an eyebrow in question, "What water?"

The blonde girl glared at him, "The water I asked you to start bringing me for my throat," she said annoyed.

"Oh," he said, as if he remembered her telling him that, "I must have," he looked down at his bag, realizing he hadn't placed it there, he smiled sheepishly, "Left it at home?"

The blonde girl sighed irritably, "Can't you do anything right?" she turned to her notebook, annoyed and obviously bothered.

Ryan looked down…_that hurt_…he doodled mindlessly on the edge of his notebook, trying to take away his focus on what his sister said. _I know she means well, but sometimes…_

He wondered.

As Troy walked into class his eyes landed on the blond, he noticed he looked a little down, his hat creating a shadow over his eyes. He wondered about the blond, Gabriella told him Ryan was gay but at the time he didn't think much of it, it just left a funny feeling in his belly. Now he knows what that feeling was and what it is right now. He wondered if the blond had a boyfriend, well, it's not like Troy is going to ask him out or anything like that, it is just curiosity.

He sat at his desk, and he glanced at the blond again. Ryan looked sad. He didn't like that look on the blond, shoulders slightly slumped, almost forced, as if he didn't want anyone aware of his feelings. Suddenly Troy wanted to make the blond smile, he had urge to make him happy.

He bit his lip as his thoughts drifted away from him, he imagined kissing Ryan. _How would he respond to me? Would he let me hold him close? Would he let me touch him? _

Blood rushed down through his body, making him shift in his seat awkwardly, _what am I thinking?_ He thought shocked. _Do I really want to…? Am I like that? _

Troy didn't have time to consider his internal questions, class had begun.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

Ryan walked beside his sister, as he often has. Ever since he was little he could remember walking near her, she had a habit of never walking alone and he thought suddenly that it must be a phobia, a fear of walking by ones self. He couldn't think of the specific name, though. He sighed as he realized his sister was ranting about something but he couldn't bring himself to listen.

Thoughts kept drifting inside his brain and kept interrupting Sharpay's words. He thought of this summer, he thought of his life, and he couldn't for the life of him remember a time when he felt he could safely say she cared about him. And he's had moments of care, moments of little signs of love, but what did it amount to? Him following her around or her dragging him, it's not like he cares either way.

But what scared him was the moment where he felt betrayed. And he was the type of person to always remember, he never liked the uncertainty of things. And his sister has always been his solid foundation, someone he could depend on. But now, he felt off, this summer has completely thrown him off.

_Can I trust her...?_ What kind of question was that…_Can I trust my own sister? _

_I've always trusted her. _He thought firmly. _Why would I even think..? _

"And ten O'clock I need you to drive me from the spa because you know what steering does to my nails," she finished.

Ryan looked at her blankly, realizing they reached her locker already, _maybe I should have paid attention,_ he thought idly.

"On Saturday," he said slowly, guessing the day she mentioned.

"Yes," she said, annoyed at repeating herself, "Saturday, Ryan, it's not that hard of a concept to get," she rolled her eyes, "You think you can handle remembering that?"

Ryan's lips thinned, "I'll manage," he looked just beyond the crowd of students and found himself staring straight at Troy, he averted his gaze. _That was odd._

He hadn't forgotten that awful encounter with Troy at his house, he should just give Sharpay his stuff next time, but he felt even he himself was better than dealing with Sharpay, no matter how annoying he can be. He sighed, _maybe I need to just stay in my dance studio all day at least there it's safe._

"I don't know if lilac is pushing it, maybe I should go with lavender," his sister talked on, seemingly unaware of her brother's lack of attention.

Ryan had no clue what she was talking about but he felt it was safe to just pretend he's been listening the whole time and pick up on what she may have been talking about for the last few minutes.

He walked her to her next class. Then he went to his own.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

Troy heard laughing as he entered his next class a little early, two bubbly and light laughs mixed together. He couldn't place their owners until he was faced with Gabriella and Ryan in the back of their English class, looking at what seemed to him as a script.

He felt like an intruder suddenly, watching Ryan's eyes light up with mirth, his chin high and hat to the side. His smile was bright and beautiful, he seemed to be so happy. And it bothered Troy that it was with Gabriella, he couldn't shake the feeling even though he knew it was wrong.

"She's good," Gabriella said, "I can't believe she wrote this," she laughed, "It's s-so funny!"

"Hey guys," Troy walked up to them, a bit awkward, he stood by their desks, as they sobered up.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella' chirped, "You have to read this!" She handed him the script, "It's Kelsi's addition to the musical, it's too good," she smiled.

Ryan smiled at him as well, he seemed a little shyer than before, "Hi Troy," he said, looking up at the brunet. He was still insecure from his abrupt leave from Troy's house.

Troy felt his heart swell, hammering faster than a minute before, "Hi," he said as well, his throat dry as he swallowed thickly. His eyes dropped to the script Gabriella handed to him, his eyes scanned the page.

_Music starts and actors start to sing_

_Laura: I know you think you're great but I know I'm better. _

_Smith: Well, I know you think you're better but thoughts don't always speak true, sometimes your thoughts get away with you. _

Troy's lips quirked up, he could hear Sharpay singing Laura's part well. As for himself, he couldn't imagine telling Sharpay off. He knew he got the role of Smith but so far all he had were parts with Gabriella and one with Ryan.

_Professor Laura steps in front of Professor Smith, blocking the exit._

_Smith: I don't mean to be rude— _

_Laura: You will listen to me! _

_Smith: I don't mean to presume— _

_Laura: You will learn from me! _

_Laura and Smith dance for dominance_

_Smith: You will see life is not always what you perceive, you will learn it is not what you think that defines, you will know it later and you will think of me. _

_Laura: No, you will be the one to learn and I will be the one that will teach and you will then remember me! _

_Smith and Laura: You will see! _

Troy looked up suddenly, class was beginning so he sat down in front of Gabriella, handing her the play, "It's good, but do you really think Sharpay will go for it," he smiled.

Ryan laughed, "She'll love it" he looked at Troy, smiling. Troy's eyes locked with his and suddenly the brunet looked away. Ryan became quiet.

Gabriella didn't notice, however, "Oh, yeah she'll love a dance scene with you, Troy," she winked. Suddenly, Troy felt dread. He hadn't considered the actual practice time he'd have to spend with the girl bent on dating him.

As their English teacher began lecture, his thoughts went straight to Ryan. And suddenly he realized this _problem_ was not going to resolve itself. And he really didn't know what to do.

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay!! But I just really needed to focus on school. So, don't worry, now that it's winter break I'll be working more on both stories way more! Oh and I know the part of the play Troy reads is not in play format but for some reason the brackets wouldn't work. And thanks for the reviews guys!


	6. Struggles of the path

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 6: _Struggles of the path. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

"I HATE it."

"But it's what you wanted," Kelsi said, looking at Sharpay expectantly.

"I wanted—I don't want to fight with him, that's not what I meant by having a part with him," she took a deep breath, "Just change it!" She handed the script to Kelsi, "And make it so that he loves me," she added.

"But," Kelsi jogged slightly to catch up with the stalking blonde, "Professor Smith is supposed to be an older more experienced teacher and it wouldn't—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Sharpay stopped abruptly, causing Kelsi to halt suddenly and almost lose balance, "Just do it, you're the writer, write it!"

Sharpay walked away in a huff, leaving an upset play writer, sighing as she gazed at her script. _Easy for you to say._

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

When Ryan walked into the auditorium, he expected it to be empty but instead found Kelsi, scribbling away in her notebook, "Kelsi?"

She looked up alarmed, but relaxed when she saw it was Ryan, "Hey Ryan," she smiled. Ryan walked over and stood over her on the stage, she sat at the corner with her notes spread around her in a circle.

He bent down and picked up a page, his eyebrows furrowed as he read the lines, yet he couldn't decipher them, half of all the sentences were crossed out. "Are you re-writing Troy and Sharpay's scene?" he asked a little surprise. Suddenly he took a good look at her, finding her forehead creased in stress, her hat askew, and her form tired.

He sighed, sitting next to her, "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She looked up, breaking her intense focus on her writing, "Nothing," she replied, tiredly, "I just—I need to rewrite this," she stated.

"Why? It's so good," he asked, not understanding her change of heart on a scene that seemed perfect, at least to his eyes.

"Sharpay," she said simply, Ryan suddenly understood everything.

"Let me guess, she wanted a scene with her and Troy, which was the new scene you added suddenly, but the one that we read wasn't what she had in mind, so now you're changing it again," he sighed. Typical.

"Yeah," she looked a little ashamed, "I can't seem to stand up for myself," she admitted.

"Well, maybe you can write a scene that satisfies her while staying true to the play," he suggested. Looking around her, suddenly he realized that's exactly what she's trying to do.

"It's so difficult," she said, sounding slightly defeated, "She wants Troy's character to love hers," She looked up at Ryan and saw a look of incredulity on his features.

"But he's like an old professor!" He laughed, "That's just weird." He realized how difficult this was going to be, "What do _you_ want people to get out of your play?" he asked suddenly, "What's the meaning?"

"It's supposed to be about change," she spoke, "About understanding and trying to give what you have to help others," her eyes held a look of determination and Ryan found himself admiring her vision.

"Well, that sounds inspirational," he said, Kelsi looked slightly taken aback, mostly because of how much she spoke to him. "And you know what, keep the scene just the way it is," he added, "I have your back."

She looked at him surprised, and then she smiled, "Thanks Ryan."

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

When rehearsal rolled around, everyone was free to work on what they felt needed work. Sharpay had Mrs. Darbus cornered; sharing her ideas about the play she was bent on making the best.

Gabriella shook her head at Sharpay's actions, deciding this may be a good time to practice that dance scene Troy had so much trouble with.

"Troy?" Gabriella turned around and found Troy's attention directed at a certain blond teen stretching in the back of the stage, she smirked, "Oh, Troy," she said innocently.

Now, this was _very_ interesting.

Troy watched as Ryan leaned downward, his whole body moved forward, his chest touching his leg, 'wow, he sure is flexible,' Troy thought, as the blond reached for his toes his thin undershirt moving up his back, revealing the smooth skin underneath. Troy felt his body heat as he focused on the peak of skin.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted, her hands by her mouth, amplifying her voice close to his ear.

Troy jumped up at the sudden call, blushing intensely, "H-hey Gabby," he smiled, his face still red.

Gabriella smirked, "Watch doin'?" she asked, cheekily. This was too funny, she thought, Troy was actually checking out Ryan.

First of all, she thought, it was very cute.

Second of all, of all people Ryan, it seemed kind of ironic. Ryan being a little on the oblivious side, she loved Ryan as a friend but sometimes he didn't get things right away. And that just made him, Ryan. It doesn't mean he's not smart, he's very smart he just has social …inadequacies. And being Sharpay's brother did not help matters.

Third of all, it was so cute!

She smiled to herself, she already knew she thought of the third point again but she couldn't help herself.

"So," She smiled at Troy, "You and Ryan," she nudged him in the ribs.

"W-what?" Troy's eyes widened, "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said firmly.

The brunette girl furrowed her eyebrows, "I was just asking since," suddenly she paused, does Troy know he's gay? She scoffed internally at her own question, of course he should know, right?

Or, he's just in denial.

"Troy," she said gently, "I think—

"Hey guys," Ryan said cheerfully, his skin slightly damp with sweat, Troy's eyes lingered on his damp shirt, revealing the slightly muscular and lean frame of the blond.

Gabriella watched as Troy slowly backed away from them both, "I-I have to go," he said quickly, walking briskly out of the stage and towards the exit.

Ryan's eyebrows knitted together, "I don't think he likes me," he frowned, watching Troy briskly walk towards the exit.

The brunette girl sighed, guys never do what you want them to do, she thought, as she looked at Ryan's confused face she simply said, "You have no idea," as they both watched the door close with a slam.

Meanwhile Troy dashed down the hall, his chest tight as tried to get away, running faster and faster. _This is not happening. This is not happening. This can't be happening… _

He ended up in the boy's bathroom, realizing how cowardly he was acting he suddenly felt angry at himself.

"I can't believe this!" Troy punched the wall, his fist hurt like hell, as he looked at the slight crack in the wall his eyes widened, shocked at his actions.

"This is not happening," he said calmly, leaning against the wall, "Yeah, this is not happening," he said to himself, "I'm not feeling…"he shook his head trying to get it out, but instead he settled for, "This."

His head knocked into the wall as he slid down, against the wall behind him, landing on the floor, "Yeah, I'm not feeling this at all," he said to himself. His knees bent, as he sat on the bathroom floor, tired and in denial, but he wouldn't acknowledge the latter.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

When Troy walked into school the next day, he was very surprised to find a certain blond talking to Chad by his locker. It seemed like everywhere he went Ryan was there and it unnerved him.

He decided to play it cool, not avoid him and just pretend these feeling he was having did not exist. It was loads safer, he thought firmly.

"Yeah, so try out, we need a pitcher like you," Chad said, he looked behind Ryan and spotted Troy, "Hey! Troy!" The brunet felt anxious as Ryan turned to look at him as well.

"Hey guys," Troy smiled, he noticed Ryan was wearing a sea green dress shirt and white hat that made his blue eyes bold against the light color.

Ryan simply smiled at the brunet, he has a cute smile, Troy thought, "So, I was just telling Ryan about our baseball team," Chad said, excitement in his voice, "With his pitching and your batting, ha, we are so going to win," he grinned.

"Hello boys," Sharpay said, her fingers trailing along Troy's collar as she walked past him. Chad rolled his eyes and Ryan felt like doing the same but decided against it. "I'll be seeing you," she winked at Troy, who looked at her wide-eyed, a little startled.

Suddenly Sharpay turns on her heal and walks away from them, Ryan watches her leave, not intending on following her as he usually does. Chad and Troy eye him oddly, finding it unusual that he wasn't following his sister as well. As she reaches half-way down the hall she realizes no one is beside her, feeling angered she turns around quickly, finding Ryan still beside the two jocks.

"Ryan!" She yells, "We're leaving, incase you didn't get the idea," she says sarcastically.

"I want to stay here," he says, slightly annoyed at his sister's sole decision to leave affecting him as well.

"Ryan," Sharpay eyes held a serious look, "We need to talk," she walked down the hall. Ryan looked at the guys, feeling slight dread, and then turned to follow his sister.

"Oh no," Chad said, shaking his head in remorse, "You know what 'we need to talk' means in girl language."

Troy looked over at the curly brunet, "She's not his girlfriend," he says, slightly put off by the idea.

"No way," Chad replied slightly disgusted, "But you gotta admit if Ryan was a girl," he trailed off suggestively, raising his eyebrows at Troy.

Troy's jaw drops, "Chad!" he stares at the curly brunet shocked, "You can't be serious."

"Like you weren't thinking it," Chad says defensively. "Come one, twin chicks," he looks at Troy as if the very idea of _not_ thinking about is unheard of.

Troy liked the idea of Ryan as a guy, on the other hand...He shook his head at the thought.

"You're saying if Ryan," Troy starts, "Ryan," he repeats, looking at Chad, "Was a girl and was with Sharpay," Troy continues, "Sharpay," he repeats, still looking at Chad.

"On second thought," Chad says suddenly, slight color on his cheeks, which Troy refuses to acknowledge.

They look at each other for a moment and suddenly look away.

Troy takes a deep breath, "We never bring up this conversation again," he says, glancing at Chad from the corner of his eye.

Chad looks straight ahead as well, "Deal. It never happened."

On the other side of the hallway,

"Mind telling me what your problem is?" Sharpay asked rudely, looking at Ryan with raised eyebrows.

Ryan sighs, "Why? Because I didn't follow you?" he narrowed his eyes, "I'm not boi, your stupid tote dog."

Sharpay gasped, "How dare you talk about boi like that! He is not a tote dog!"

Ryan shook his head, "I'm sorry," he looked away, he didn't know what to say to his sister anymore, "It's just, you seem a little preoccupied with getting Troy to consider what I feel," he finished, looking straight at his sister.

He was surprised to find a look of remorse on her features, "I'm sorry Ry," she smiled, "I'll make it up to you!" she hugged her brother suddenly, startling him a bit.

Ryan felt a little pleased after their talk but he couldn't shake this feeling, why did he have such a bad feeling about this?

**x x x TBC x x x **

**A/N:** All lot of you are annoyed with Troy, hey, even I'm started to get annoyed by him but he needs his denial stage, unfortunately.

Ah, and I know you probably thought I'd update my other story first but I'm so into this one I can't stop writing for it. I'm stuck on my other story but don't worry …I'll think of something : )

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Stray emotion

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 7: S_tray emotion. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

Ryan tittered with a napkin on the glossy restaurant table, he gazed around and saw people laughing and talking happily around the restaurant. His table was near the back for two, slightly dim lighting and a bit away from the larger grouped tables. He sighed again, ever since his "talk" with Sharpay, she has been on the 'show Ryan I care' rampage, which is irritating the hell out of him.

Since she spent the majority of her plans getting Troy, she decided her brother needed some love. So here he was forced into a blind date, with God knows who Sharpay set him up with.

He hated the intimacy of the scene, and although it was a beautiful restaurant, it made him feel so awkward. He finally let the napkin free and watched his wrist watch, the second hand ticked by slowly, and suddenly he felt the need to leave, just pretend he never showed up. But that would be rude and he would hate for someone to feel let down because of something he did.

"Are you ready to order?"

Ryan looked at his watch again, it was still a little early, "No, I'm waiting for someone," he looked up, not really paying attention.

His eyes locked with blue ones and he was faced with none other than Troy Bolton, "Troy?" The brunet's eyes were wide, he stood stiffly, note pad in hand, his hand still.

"Ryan?" Troy looked surprised to see the blond, the dim light created a shadow partly hiding Ryan, Troy hadn't expected to find the blond there. He gazed over Ryan's form; he found the blond dressed exceptionally well, clad in light blue dress shirt that brought out his blue eyes and black pants, a deep blue tie and no hat, nothing covering his fair hair. Troy felt so bare in his waiter's uniform. He didn't care this summer, he thought, why did he suddenly care now?

Suddenly someone passed by Troy, "Sorry I'm late," he smiled, his cheeks flushed as if he ran. Troy glanced at the dark-haired boy, seemed to be well-off if the designer clothes was any indicator. "Damn traffic," he half-smiled at Ryan. Troy did not like this guy.

"Oh," Ryan looked between the two, suddenly he felt awkward, "Michael," he said a little startled, "I thought Sharpay said—"

"Yeah," he said, interrupting the blond, "I told her to tell you that you wouldn't know me," he winked. Troy stiffened, _who was this guy?_ "I'll get the chicken with salad," he handed the menu to Troy, who felt a little ticked off at the less than polite way he pushed the menu at him.

Ryan suddenly felt a bit of anger at his sister, she set him up with the most spoiled, rude, yet annoyingly charming son in his family's circle of friends. Of course, because Sharpay would never actually set him up with someone who was kind-hearted, he thought bitterly, no, he has to be rich and spoiled …_just like her._

"And you, sir" Troy said, as if he didn't know Ryan, the last thing he wanted was for Ryan to feel embarrassed, he could imagine how people perceived himself, and he himself wasn't bothered by it but that doesn't mean Ryan felt the same way.

"Uh," Ryan a little surprised at Troy calling him sir, looked at him oddly, "Troy, you don't have to call me that, I'm not my dad," he said, confused at Troy's tone.

Michael's eyebrows went up, "Oh, you two know each other?" He glanced at Troy more meaningfully, "Interesting," he said as his gaze analyzed Troy. "You know how you're father feels about you socializing with …staff," he said when he looked at the blond.

Ryan looked at him annoyed, "He goes to my school," he narrowed his eyes, "And there's nothing wrong with talking to those who work for you, they're people too."

Suddenly Michael looked at Troy, "Did you say Troy? Troy Bolton?" he asked.

"Yeah," Troy said, not really wanting to talk to this _guy_. He looked at the dark-haired boy, he noticed he had emerald green eyes, bright amid his fair skin, his hair was jet black, the dim lighting made his skin glow, _slightly ghostly if you ask me,_ he thought bitterly.

"Oh, you're the one," the jet-black haired boy's lips quirked up, yet he didn't continue, choosing to just take out his blackberry and check his e-mail.

Troy's lips thinned. _Who does this guy think he is?_ "The one what?" The brunet asked, annoyed by the other boy's presence and his obvious superior attitude.

"The charity case," he said not bothered, he continued to view his blackberry, seemingly reading something.

"Michael!"

"What?" the raven-haired boy replied, looking at Ryan, "Your sister really has such a kind heart," he looked at Troy again, "Taking in a stray puppy," he watched as Troy's eyes flickered, anger welling just behind them.

"Troy, that's not—"

"I really have to get your orders," Troy said tightly, interrupting Ryan, Michael looked pleased.

"I guess I'll get the soup," the blond said kindly, "I'm not really hungry."

Troy jotted it down quickly and left, he couldn't stand to be there any longer. He placed the orders with the cooks and waited by the kitchen door, watching Ryan and Michael through the door window. Ryan seemed to be angry, telling something to Michael, who seemed a bit apathetic.

When the food was ready, he placed everything on the tray, readying himself he stood and carried the tray of food. Suddenly Troy halted in front of the kitchen door, he did not want to go out there not with …Michael, he said the name with such distaste in his mind. And _Ryan_, why would he be with the guy? He felt something sting in his chest, swelling and thumping harshly. His mouth felt sore and his throat clogged, he didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he felt bad.

He had to suck it up. He had a job to do, so he held his head high, took the tray of food and stepped out of the door.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

After basketball practice, Troy and the rest of the team went to the locker room, joking and generally happy to leave after a grueling practice. Troy, however, was in his own world, thinking about Ryan and last night at work, and how _that_ _guy_ was with him, possibly his boyfriend. He didn't want to admit he was jealous so instead he believed Ryan didn't deserve to be with that jerk and that was the reason he felt so awful when he saw them together.

All he did was bring them their food, he got a thank you and a smile from Ryan and a curt thanks from Michael, but he could care less what _that_ guy said to him. The night ended and they left sort of soon, he even got a tip, but he felt kind of empty. He didn't know what to place what he felt, but it left him confused and a little sad.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was taking so long to change, "Oh, I forgot my history text," Troy finished changing from his basketball uniform to his clothes, he looked over and saw Chad already dressed, "Hey Chad could you tell my dad to wait for me outside the front gate?" he asked the curly brunet, as he threw his jersey in his locker.

"Sure thing," Chad replied, "See you tomorrow," he said as he left the locker room. Troy sighed as he left the quiet locker room, the last to leave.

When he reached his locker in the hall he found his history text, stuffing it into his book bag he started down the hall, suddenly he heard faint music playing, moving his head slightly, he found it came from the direction of the auditorium.

Curious, he walked into the auditorium.

The music was soft but intense; it carried across through his body, resonating in his heart, synchronizing with its beat. He felt his feet carry him down the aisle, closer and closer to the stage, closer to the fair haired teen, dancing a bout the space. His blue eyes held a look of concentration and seriousness as his body lifted off the ground, muscles stretching as he gracefully leaped across the stage, landing in a strong spin, his hair blurring into his clothes, slowing into a stop, his face covered in a sheen of sweat. _Ryan._

_He's really_, the blond danced across the stage, his body swaying,_ "_Beautiful," Troy spoke.

The music slowed to a stop and Ryan stood in the center, head down, breathing deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly, his back to Troy.

"Ryan?" Troy found his voice, he was now at the bottom of the stage, looking up at the blond, who turned around startled at the sudden call.

"T-Troy," he said surprised, his cheeks scarlet as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Y-you saw me?" he asked, eyes wide. He never let people see him dance like this, especially when he wanted to relieve stress, it wasn't something he showed others, even his sister.

Dancing like this, Ryan thought, was personal, it was private. And now Troy saw him and he felt revealed and slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, grabbing his water bottle off the stage floor in the corner, and drinking an amazing amount. Troy watched a drop of water make its way from the corner of Ryan's cheery lips down his cheek and throat. The brunet looked away, suddenly flustered and unable to answer.

Ryan stopped drinking his water when he heard no answer after a moment. He turned slightly and found the brunet's head turned in another direction, looking at the other side of the auditorium. _Please don't make this awkward, Troy, I don't think I can get any more awkward._ Ryan thought frantically.

Troy cleared his throat suddenly, looking straight at the blond, they held each other's gazes, Ryan confused and slightly entranced while Troy grew increasingly aroused. Both boys blushed, each for different reasons.

And again, Troy forgot what he was about to say, feeling his throat close up, his mind went blank.

"I was just," Ryan looked around, anywhere but at the brunet, "Dancing," he smiled awkwardly, "For no real reason," he chanced a look at the brunet, who looked slightly surprised, maybe at the revelation, Ryan wasn't sure.

"So," Troy cleared his throat again, "You were just dancing for fun?" he asked, genuinely curious. He finally got over the initial hurdle of talking to the blond.

"Yeah," Ryan breathed, slightly looser, "Except it wasn't so much for fun but for," Ryan searched for the word, "Um, relief." Suddenly he blushed, "From stress," he added, he didn't need Troy thinking he was some weirdo.

"You were really," Troy almost said beautiful but stopped, and instead said, "Great," he watched as the blond took out a CD from the stereo and put on his messenger bag.

"Thanks," Ryan smiled, "I've never showed anyone that type of dancing, it's just something I do myself," he walked down the stage stairs and next to Troy, "I would have danced in my dance studio at home but Sharpay is having it remodeled again," he looked at Troy and found his total focus was directed at him, it made him feel special suddenly, and he didn't know why.

They walked beside each other down the hall, "I didn't know you could leap that high, it was cool," Troy said, watching the slight color on Ryan's cheeks darken.

"To be honest, I didn't know myself," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I'm going to need a long hot shower tonight, my muscles are so sore," he said, unaware of Troy's darkening eyes.

They reached the front gate, Troy's father's truck parked at the corner, his father reading a newspaper, seemingly unaware.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," the blond said, starting off to the parking lot, where his own car was, a small wave before he turned around and walked away.

"Y-Yeah," Troy said, as he watched the blond walk away. He sighed deeply, before turning to the truck and getting in the passenger's seat.

"What took you so long?" his father said, as he put away the newspaper and started the car, "I think I've out here for an hour or so," he chuckled.

"Dad, it's only been like 20 minutes," he looked out the window, suddenly depressed.

His father glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Hey," Troy looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Troy fidgeted in his seat, "Dad, what if," he couldn't really say what was wrong could he? He looked at his dad, who had his eyes on the road but his ears open, "What if you felt something about someone you weren't supposed to?" he asked quietly.

"Hm," His father narrowed his eyes in thought, "Well, I say you follow your heart son," he looked at Troy, "It's always true," Then he looked at the road again, satisfied with that answer.

Troy sighed. _If only it were that easy._

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N:** hmm, Emeralden Rapley, you gave me a good idea on how to use Chad but it's not exactly what you suggested, and since I planned the next couple of chapters out already it won't come up until a bit later. Thanks for the advice!

And Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming I love hearing from all of you.


	8. Where to go?

**A/N:** Let's just say this is a very …charged chapter. :D 

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 8: _Where to go? _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

The thing with denial is, it just never leaves you alone, it's a constant reminder of what you want to forget, what you don't want to accept, and the more and more you try to deny, the bigger the reminder becomes.

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will his eyes not to gaze just ahead of him, not to watch Ryan do his usual stretches before gym class starts. He's never noticed before how much he stretches, he does it all the freakin' time! Troy thought angrily. '_It's like he's doing this to me on purpose_.'

Troy couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down Ryan's body. It was a habit he couldn't snap himself out of, watching the blond teen's slim and slightly muscular frame lean and stretch under the thin fabric of his gym uniform.

When class ended they went to their lockers, Troy avoiding Ryan at all costs as he couldn't keep his thoughts out of the gutter.

When he finished changing he rushed by Ryan changing, flashes of skin burned into the sides of his eyes.

He walked to his next class hurried and very, very irritable.

The brunet kept pushing those thoughts out his mind, yet taking cold showers were starting to wear thin, and the more he tried to push these thoughts away, the more they kept coming to the forefront of his mind over and over again. Images of the blond flashing through his mind, images of himself doing inappropriate things to the image Ryan, imagining how the blond would react.

Oh god, he could just imagine how Ryan would feel.

Troy stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway in shock of his thoughts and his treacherous, treacherous body. His already slim pants felt unbearably tight. Several students knocked into his back, people paused to walk around him, mummers of groans and complaints flowed through the halls surrounding Troy. He mumbled a hasty "sorry" before dashing to the bathroom. Damn Ryan.

Troy entered a stall after making sure no one was inside the bathroom, his back to the door, leaning against it, he looked down at himself.

A very obvious bulge in his pants made him feel slightly scared as his fingers ventured down. _I can't do this_. He thought as he unzipped his pants. He took a deep breath, he needed to relieve the tension, he thought, he needed to just, he bit his lip, touch himself.

An uncomfortable feeling quelled in his gut, he wiped his sweaty hand on the side of his jeans before griping himself.

Suddenly, the pleasure overpowered the uncomfortable feeling. He groaned as his other hand gripped the door, he needed to quickly take care of the building pressure, his mind vaguely supplied before the blankness swept away his thought process.

All his withheld thoughts, all the images he tried to push into the far back of his mind pushed it's way through; he shut his eyes tightly as it flooded his mind and sight. He imagined the blond touching him like this, griping him firmly, his long pale graceful fingers sliding up and down his arousal. Troy moaned as he felt pleasure overwhelming him, he bit his lip to restrain his voice, his groan vibrating through his throat, Ryan's name just at the tip of his tongue.

_'Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan.' _

He came hard, panting as he sat down, weak and slightly sweaty.

He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror._ 'I can't believe I just did that.'_ His reflection seemed to say, a teen with dark golden brown hair mussed slightly on his forehead over hard deep blue eyes and slightly sheen tan skin, looked back at Troy, utterly disappointed at his lack of restraint.

He sighed at his reflection, "Don't look at me like that," he turned away from the mirror as his thoughts clouded into confusion. Then suddenly that uncomfortable feeling in his gut returned in double as he anxiously thought, '_how am I going to face Ryan now?'_

As he exited the bathroom, Troy growled as he slammed the door behind him. Chad, walking down the opposite side of the hall, spotted Troy coming out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, what did that door ever do to you?" Chad said turning the corner trying to catch up to Troy, who kept the same stalk down the hall.

"Nothing," Troy muttered, "Nothing at all." He glared at the floor, his thoughts running rapidly, he tried to grasp what these feeling were but couldn't. This is so fucking confusing, he internally yelled. He fisted his hands.

Chad sensing anger radiating around his friend decided maybe this is not the best time to remind him of practice tomorrow, "I'll call you later, okay," Chad said as he walked away.

"Yeah," Troy said absently, "Later."

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I. Hate. This. _

"And that's why lavender is much more appropriate than lilac," Sharpay rattled on. She stood in front of the classroom as her new thin pointer directed everyone's already tired eyes to the next bulletin on her power point presentation: Fall musicale, the right approach.

Troy wanted to bang his head on his desk, over and over and over again. Sharpay has been talking for the last hour of his life about what, he still wasn't completely sure. He HATED this, if that wasn't already mentioned in his brain about a million times. All he wanted to do was to go home and sleep. He was really regretting being in the drama club.

Ryan's ear's perked up, 'Oh, so that's what she was talking about in the hall,' he smiled to himself, for some odd reason that missing piece of information has been bothering him and he couldn't figure out why.

Troy eyes gazed over Ryan's form, the blond boy sat straight up, in perfect grace and poise, although he seemed to be doodling on the side of his notebook, the brunet smiled as he watched Ryan smile, he wondered what the blond was thinking about. _He's so beautiful._

"In conclusion," Sharpay said, causing everyone else to stir suddenly, even Mrs. Darbus was at the side of the classroom, abruptly putting away a magazine and focusing on Sharpay, who finally is going to finish, "I want to make this the best musicale to start off my senior year," she smiled, then added, "which means no screwing it up," she narrowed her eyes, then went to her seat.

Ryan dutifully closed the presentation on his laptop, and Mrs. Darbus turned on the lights.

"Well," the Drama teacher said, "That was quite a presentation," she looked around the class room, "Anyone else want to add something? Maybe give some suggestions for this year's Fall production?" She looked around expectantly.

Met with complete silence, Mrs. Darbus ended suggestion time of the Drama Club.

They all went into the auditorium to start rehearsing, they all settled around the stage, Sharpay spearheading the group.

"We need props, Ryan," Sharpay said expectantly, Ryan sighed and got up. Gabriella shook her head disapprovingly; she didn't like how Sharpay didn't even _ask_ him.

Troy watched as Ryan made his way towards the exit, suddenly he blurted out, "I'll help," he got up and walked towards the blond, who looked surprised at the sudden offer.

"Thanks," Ryan smiled, Troy suddenly felt good as he smiled back warmly. Sharpay looked a little annoyed.

They walked together to the storage closet which was just down the hall, the props were usually kept in boxes in the back shelf of the rather large closet.

"They're up there," Ryan said as he walked into the closet, as he reached up, Troy found his gaze settle on the lean blond.

The brunet stood behind him, watching Ryan as one of his arms stretched and his body leaned forward, his slight muscles pressing against his dress shirt.

"You're really," Troy swallowed thickly, "Flexible," he breathed, watching as the blond stood on his toes and his shirt stretched against his back.

"Oh," Ryan turned half way, "I guess dancing does that," he replied, not really paying attention, he turned back and reached further but only his fingers brushed against the box.

Troy willed his eyes not gaze at his lean back down to his pants tight against his ass. The brunet bit his lip, this was such a bad idea, he thought.

Suddenly Ryan turned around, causing Troy to quickly avert his gaze, "Troy," Ryan said, taking a deep breath, "Maybe you should try, you're taller than me."

"Y-Yeah," The brunet croaked, "Alright," he stepped beside the blond, the narrow space caused Ryan to squeeze past him awkwardly, Troy felt his warm body against him, smelling faintly of fresh soap and leaves. His body was so close that Troy could lean in and feel his skin against his cheek, yet the opportunity passed and Ryan had already passed by him and was now behind Troy, about a foot away.

Sighing internally, Troy stepped into the closet, looking up at the box of props, which was slightly off the shelf; if he could reach just the bottom of it he could nudge it off the shelf completely, he thought.

"Maybe we should just get a step ladder," Ryan suggested.

Troy quirked an eyebrow, "We have a step ladder?"

Ryan laughed, "I don't know, maybe."

Troy smirked, "Maybe I should just pick you up," suddenly he realized what he said, blushing madly, "I-I mean—" Ryan was definitely _not_ a girl, Troy thought frantically, he couldn't just flirt with him like he was…

"You know, that just might work," Ryan said brightly, he walked up to the brunet, who in turn backed away, his back hitting the shelves, "Just lift me up," he waited for the brunet to respond, yet he found Troy with his eyes wide and slightly glazed. "Troy?"

"Yeah," Troy noticed how close the blond was, he could feel his body's heat against his chest, "uh, yeah, um," He looked at Ryan, who was looking straight at him, so close, he could see the irises of his pale blue eyes.

"So," Ryan watched Troy, "You just have to pick me up," he illustrated, raising his arms, almost as if he were a child who wanted their parent to pick them up.

Troy's lips quirked up at that image, "Okay," he said quietly, he went around Ryan and lifted the blond, feeling tingles shoot through his body as he felt Ryan's body so near his, feeling the rustle of Ryan's shirt against his cheek and his ass near his chest. Troy's grip started to weaken as he started to concentrate on that last aspect.

As Troy's breathing started to quicken, Ryan said, "I got it!" And suddenly a new weight was added to Troy's already weakening hold, causing Ryan and the box in his arms to fall slightly backward.

Ryan slid down and his back hit Troy's chest in an _'ooof.'_ Troy's strong frame held the blond as Ryan held onto the slightly heavy box, his full weight pressed into Troy, who held him around the waist tightly. Ryan felt warm all over, the brunet hugged him tightly, almost as if he didn't want to let go, _maybe that's just in my head,_ Ryan thought.

"You okay?" Troy murmured just by the shell of Ryan's ear, sending tingles down Ryan's neck, the blond felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Troy felt Ryan turn slightly in his arms to face him. Their faces were just a centimeter apart, "Y-Yeah," Ryan breathed, looking up at the brunet, who seemed to be leaning lower his nose almost touching Ryan's.

"What the hell is taking so long?!" Sharpay's voice rang through the halls, causing both boys to break apart and the box to fall on the floor.

Ryan looked over to Troy and watched as he bent towards the items immediately and tossed various props back in the box, avoiding Ryan's gaze. The blond sighed, picking up a prop that happened to be near his foot and placing it in the box, near Troy.

They looked at each other and Troy was the first to break their gaze, "I guess they're waiting for us," he said looking at the box, then picking it up and venturing a look at the blond.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, let's go," he said, slightly awkward. Ryan couldn't place what he felt but it was definitely something and it bothered him all throughout the drama club meeting.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

Ryan felt the hardness of the floor below him, the glossy wooden texture of a stage floor.

His back was stiff as he felt someone straddle him, leaning into him with hands on either side of Ryan's head. '_He's male_,' Ryan thought vaguely, as he felt the hardness of his chest against his own.

Ryan turned his face and his eyes were met with bold blue ones, dark and glazed, the blond felt a wave of familiarity go through him.

Then his mind went blank, as he was gripped roughly, hands trailing down his chest, down his stomach, until they settled just above his pants.

Ryan looked up, and suddenly he couldn't see the other's eyes anymore, they were covered underneath a fringe of dark golden brown hair.

The blond closed his eyes, letting the heat overwhelm him, whispers of breath against his neck, his skin felt flushed as his arousal pulsed through his body, fingers grazing against his thighs, fleeting against his crotch, Ryan arched up at the sensation, spikes of pleasure welling in his gut, frustration building at lack of direct contact.

The brunet's whole body was tight pressed against the blond's. Ryan felt sparks shoot down his crotch as the brunet rubbed against him, the friction sending prickles of pleasure up Ryan's spine.

Ryan gripped the floor below him as the brunet continued to buck against him, his warm hands gripping his hips, his hands grabbing him tightly.

He felt the brunet all around him, his mouth brushing against his ear, Ryan felt him groan, felt his body respond to his own as he grinded into Ryan.

"_Ah_!"

"TROY!" Ryan shouted, his hips bucking up against air, the brunet above him evaporated into blankness, the sensation and heat quickly dissipated as his mind became aware of his sheets twisted and wet, his fingers still clutching the sheets below him.

Ryan awoke and saw nothing but the darkness of his room, he groaned. Looking at his clock, he found he was awake at 5 in the morning. The blond sighed as he got up, his pajamas pants sticky, cold, and very uncomfortable. He stood over his bed, looking at the mess of his sheets.

"Well," he took a deep breath, "This is a new development."

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N:** Sorry for the slight cliffy but that was the perfect ending line I couldn't add anything to it if I tried. :D


	9. Lights!

**A/N: **Filled with revelationy goodness. Enjoy!

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 9:_ Lights! _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

"Rehearsing scene four," Mrs. Darbus called out, "Lights!" she yelled at the crew.

A spotlight fell on the blond, a soft red and purple blend. He wore a black suit and black dress shirt with purple pinstripes covered by a black vest and a deep purple tie. He gripped the microphone in front of him and started to hum. Soft music started to play, a slower tempo began.

Kelsi smiled, this scene was so important to the play, it portrayed all the uncertainty of Ryan's character's thoughts and actions, the resistance of the older more experienced professors and the insecurity of the new and inexperienced teachers.

His whole demeanor changed, his pale blue eyes held a serious look, darkening a degree, "_I feel a pair of eyes burning me into submission_," he took a deep breath, "_And the heat, it's making me think , it's making me question_."

His voice rose as he gripped the microphone tightly, "_I_ _don't know what to do, I don't know what to feel,_" he closed his eyes as he calmed, "_I'm chasing these rules, I'm chained to these boundaries_."

Everyone stopped their work to focus on Ryan, the tempo started to heighten, his voice was soft but insistent, "_And_ _my thoughts are being thrown_," he sang, reopening his eyes. Troy couldn't help but take in the sight, the blond strands almost glowed above his blue eyes, "_And_ _my thoughts, they're no where to be found_."

The entire auditorium quieted as Ryan sang, his dark suit created an aura of light around his form.

Gabriella and Kelsi both took a deep breath as Ryan's voice progressively rose as the tempo peaked, his uncertainty turned into frustration, "_I'm being tied_," he shut his eyes as he poured out his sudden anger, "_I'm being intertwined around a finger._"

He looked up suddenly, eyeing the audience that wasn't there, "_I'm chasing these rules_," He sang as if he was talking to someone just ahead of him, "_I'm chained to you." _

Troy felt pulled into Ryan, taking a shaky breath as the blond rose his voice, reaching the back of the auditorium, vibrating through his chest.

The blond seemed desperate, his clear voice turned breathily, "_But my heart, it's telling me something different_," he took the microphone in both hands, "_It's pulsing through me, it's making me question_," his anger was turning into fear, his eyes became pleading.

"_All these questions, they're haunting me_."

His fear shook his voice, "_I don't know what's right." _

His voice rose slightly as he became anxious, "_Please_," he begged, "_Please, tell me what it is I need_," he kneeled slightly before standing up straight.

He looked out into the empty audience seats once more, "_Should I take a chance?_" he sang as if asking the audience.

Ryan's voice became clear, as he hummed into microphone before singing again, "_But_ _I sway with the knowledge of self-preservation_," his hips swaying, "_And I sway with the instincts to go with me,_" he smirked slightly.

Troy felt his face heat as he watched Ryan cutely half-smile into microphone, his hips jerking with the music's sudden intense beat.

"_I want to go with me_," Ryan narrowed his eyes in defiance as he raised his voice, "_I'm going with me_!" He sang out as the music slowed to a stop.

The spotlight disappeared and the stage turned dark, followed by light clapping from the few people present for rehearsal. The stage lights returned revealing Ryan, who blushed slightly before bowing and stepping off stage.

"End scene four," Mrs. Darbus called out, "Wonderful Ryan," she smiled, before yelling, "Scene seven is in five minutes!"

"Wow, Ryan that was—"

Gabriella was interrupted by Sharpay's clipped tone, "You're pitch was off on the third line," Gabriella glared at the blonde girl.

Kelsi walked over quickly, "Ryan! That was just what I wanted!" She smiled up at the blond.

"It doesn't matter, if he doesn't have the correct pitch it's worthless, you need perfection." Sharpay said matter-of-factly.

Troy started over to the other side of the auditorium trying to slip away from the group, "Troy what did you think?" Gabriella asked, Troy halted, turning to the group looking at him expectantly.

Ryan looked at Troy anxiously, Sharpay raised an eyebrow, Kelsi looked curious, while Gabriella silently pleaded with him to agree with her, "What do I think?" he asked, he looked at Ryan again, "It was great," he nodded, "Really good, I thought," Troy winced at his own words, Ryan looked slightly disappointed. _Great? Was that all I could come up with?_

"I mean, I really felt Dr. Mathew's fears and anger," Troy saw Ryan smile and suddenly he felt his chest lighten, "It was like everything you were singing was from your heart."

Ryan's smile widened, "Really?" He stepped closer to the brunet, his heart beating rapidly, "Because I was afraid—"

"Well, it still doesn't change your pitch," Sharpay cut in, walking over to stand between both boys, "I only want you to do your best, Ry, and your pitch was lacking," Ryan watched with a clenched jaw as her fingers grazed over Troy's shirt as she spoke, she smiled up at the brunet before walking away.

Gabriella walked over, shaking her head at the blonde drama queen, "Don't listen to her Ryan, you were great," she smiled.

"No, she's right," he smiled sadly, "I guess I need to work on it a bit more," he half-smiled.

"It was exactly the way I wanted the scene and exactly the way I wanted the song sung," Kelsi said in a rush, "Remember, it's my play," she stated firmly.

Ryan's eyes widened, "Well, I guess I just have to listen to you then," he smiled, "Playmaker," Kelsi blushed.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, Kelsi's the boss around here!"

"Yeah, playmaker, you call the shots," Troy added, grinning when he made Kelsi blush even more. Ryan found his gaze lingering at the brunet boy's mouth and suddenly his gaze was averted to Kelsi, who just started to talk.

"You guys are too much," she said shyly.

And suddenly everyone's attention was directed at another shout from Mrs. Darbus.

"Rehearsing scene seven!" She called out, "Lights!"

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

Ryan was a very vivid dreamer, often times he would dream of different scenes, some from movies others from plays.

He never thought much about them, just that he awoke with a sense of being somewhere, leaving another world and entering reality. He loved his dreams, the images were clear, they were sensory, they were of another world.

His dreams were never sexual, and now _this_ dream, that was very much sensory, among other things, was making him question exactly what it meant and why it even occurred.

Ryan had a sexual dream.

The blond blushed as he remembered it.

_He felt the brunet all around him, his mouth brushing against his ear, Ryan felt him groan, felt his body respond to his own as he grinded into Ryan. _

He could feel the faint prickles trail down his abdomen. His blush reached up his ears.

He cleared his throat, enough of that.

And yesterday, he shook his head as he reviewed it. It was so uncomfortable and awkward, especially around Troy. That dream ruined everything, he thought, it made it impossible to be around the brunet without feeling his heart tighten at any remark the brunet made, especially about him.

_"It was like everything you were singing was from your heart." _

Ryan smiled. That was the best compliment he's ever heard.

As an actor/singer he has to have tough skin, critics will never be gentle. And about a year ago he wouldn't have cared what Troy thought about his singing, but now he found himself wanting approval from the jock.

Oh god, '_I have a crush on Troy Bolton.'_

It seemed like he's never going to stop blushing.

"Oh, it seems like someone is thinking of a certain someone," Sharpay's sing-song voice snapped Ryan out of thoughts.

Ryan felt like groaning, "What are you talking about?" he asked, slightly annoyed at having his quiet reflection time taken away.

"So, how was your date with Michael?" Sharpay asked, smiling sweetly as she leaned her head on her brother's shoulder. Ryan had been avoiding this conversation since that night at the restaurant. And now Sharpay had him cornered in the entertainment room.

He sighed, "Sharpay, why would you set me up with him?" he asked, "You know how he is," he said exasperated.

"He's cute, gay, great sense of style, and he likes you," she counted off each of her points with her fingers, "What's the problem?"

"He's arrogant, annoying, selfish, and narcissistic," he counted off each of his points with his fingers, imitating Sharpay, "That's the problem!"

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes, "Just be happy he likes you," she said, flipping through hundreds of channels with the remote.

"He only wants to get in my pants!" Ryan replied irritably. He couldn't understand his sister sometimes, it's like she was speaking a different language, why could she be like him, weren't they twins?

"What's the problem with that?" she looked over at her brother, "He's hot."

"You can't just—I mean that's not how I form relationships Sharpay!" Ryan said slightly wound up and a faint blush forming.

"Aw, you're so cute sometimes Ry," She pitched his cheeks.

"Shar," Ryan struggled out of his sister's grasps, "I'm not a baby." He crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. Suddenly he felt as if they were five-year-olds again.

"All I'm saying is that you have a cute guy that wants you, why not accept it?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

Ryan thought it over, "Well, he is good-looking," _But he's not Troy._

Sharpay smiled triumphantly, "Well then it's settled! We'll have a double date, once I get Troy of course," She smiled wickedly.

And suddenly, Ryan's smile turned strained, "Oh?" he looked at her and found she was smiling to herself, that is never good, he thought.

"Yes," she jumped up slightly on the couch, causing Ryan to bounce along with her, "Don't worry Ry, after everything we'll all be double dating in the new yacht daddy is getting me for this summer."

"This summer?" His eyes widened, "But it's only October, and—"

"Ry, please," Her hand went up, Ryan's eyebrows knitted at the interruption, "There is no way next summer is going to be ruined like the last," she stated firmly.

Ryan looked away, bringing up last summer always brought odd feeling out of Ryan. The first was soreness with his sister and the second was happiness with the wildcats. He could never really balance the two and he wished he didn't have to.

Now, it was as if he was placed in an odd position that put him between his sister and the wildcats. He didn't really know where he belonged.

"Yeah, this summer won't be like the last," he said quietly. And he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

Troy found himself in the school garden after classes ended. A soft breeze made its way through stands of his golden brown hair, lifting them slightly before settling back on his head.

He sat back on the wooden bench and started thinking, thinking of last summer, thinking of last year, thinking of everything that has brought him to this point.

And suddenly, the memory of showing Gabriella this garden for the first time made its way to the front of his mind, her utter happiness, her glow, and he shook his head at how she made him feel. She was his first relationship, his first kiss.

And as the summer passed it took their relationship along with it. She started to drift away, she started to kiss him less, until finally they had the "talk."

He sighed as he remembered her words, "_I love you, and I'll always love you …as my best-friend_," And it hurt, it squeezed his heart, a sharp tact-like pain piercing his chest, he remembered it well.

Troy took in the fresh air, the sweet smell of the flowers drifting in the breeze, and he wondered how Ryan would react to this small garden on the roof, would he show him that brilliant smile? Would his pale blue eyes light up in amusement, in happiness?

Troy didn't really know, and a sad smile formed on his lips.

He hated this confusion, he hated not knowing what he was supposed to do, he was a planner, he needed finality, and he needed reassurance. Yet, thoughts about the blond made him falter, it made him confused, then scared, then angry. All these emotions made his heart constrict, thump wildly, then swell, and he feared he would a heart attack soon.

He tried to pin point a moment where these feeling first occurred. Last summer he couldn't remember feeling anything but slight resentment towards Ryan, he was fighting with Gabriella and suddenly it seemed like Ryan was replacing him, even befriending Chad, taking over Troy's role in the wildcats. Then the brunet realized how silly was acting, Ryan wasn't like Sharpay, he wasn't a schemer, he wasn't vengeful.

Yet, when Gabriella broke up with him, she explained how she didn't feel the way she should as his girlfriend, that she didn't see him in that light anymore. It confused Troy at the time. It made him question his own ideas of what you should feel for someone you love. '_What does love feel like?_'

Then summer turned into fall, and school began, everything seemed to be going back to normal. Gabriella and Chad were his best-friends and always will be, he thought, he was happy.

Until he noticed Ryan, he started to really pay attention to the blond. Not a passing glance as the blond followed his sister but an actual good look at Ryan. And what he saw made him _feel,_ it sent his heart into different spasms as different emotions flared within him.

At first, he was jealous, his ex-girlfriend seemed so fond of Ryan, and it made him slightly bitter at how easily Ryan could come into his life, even Chad seemed to find Ryan cool.

Then he realized he wasn't jealous of Ryan but jealous of his friends for being closer to the blond than he himself was. He internally berated his own messed up logic; Ryan was not an object to be owned. He was a person.

_Ryan._ And now when he thinks of the blond, he thinks of his pale blue eyes narrowed in concentration, his light eyebrows up in puzzlement, how his hat covers his eyes when he looks down, how he blushes cutely when he's embarrassed, how his cheeky smile shines brightly when he's happy, and suddenly Troy raised his head as a thought rushed through him fast and smacked itself across his brain in an instant.

Gabriella was right.

What he felt for her wasn't what he thought it was because it was no where near how he feels for Ryan at this moment. And the pain he felt in their break-up lightened rapidly as he took a deep breath.

And suddenly, he realized he's not denying it anymore.

_I like Ryan._

He felt something within him lighten and clear.

He took a deep shaky breath, "I like Ryan," he said into the breeze, "I-I might even—" _love him. _

**x x x TBC x x x **

**A/N: **Finally, it took 9 chapters for Troy to admit it to himself and accept it. You know, this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, I can never seem to write those.

Also, I want to **thank** everyone for reviewing last chapter :D

And please if anyone has suggestions or ideas I'll try to put it into the story. Sometimes your reviews make me change or add something into later chapters, whether you liked something or not or even if you point out something, really, so don't be afraid to let me know what you thought.


	10. Late November leaves

**A/N:** Gah…you guys leave the best reviews…another update :D 

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 10:_ Late November leaves. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

The crowd roared as Troy jetted down the basketball court, dribbling the ball, his sneakers screeched as he halted to shoot in another basket. Cheers and screams erupted from the East High students.

The brunet felt the excitement in his blood. He was buzzing with game.

A pat on his shoulder made him turn around and find Chad grinning at him widely, "Another win is in the air," he said as he started running toward the other side of the court. Troy grinned back, this was definitely going to be a win for the Wild Cats.

51 to 10

Troy looked into the crowd and found a group of the theater kids cheering on one side of the bleachers, he smiled. Gabriella and Taylor, screaming out cheers, Kelsi waving a pom pom a bout, Sharpay filing her nails, Troy shook his head, at least she was there, and Ryan, who was…staring right back at him. Troy's eyes widened.

"Hey captain! The game is still going on," His father called out, "Get your head in the game," Troy nodded at his coach and ran further into the court, glancing back at the blond boy ever so often.

As he looked back at Ryan, he noticed the blond seemed a little thrown off by Troy's eyes in his direction. Troy didn't know if it was the excitement of the game or the sudden rush of adrenaline but he decided to smile at the blond. Troy liked how Ryan reacted, a slight flush and a widening set of blue eyes.

Suddenly a ball came at him, Troy caught it swiftly and his focus was stolen by the game.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

Thanksgiving break was on its way and the buzz of midterms approaching along with the annual Fall Musicale filled the school. Ever since East High's Golden boy started participating in the drama club the play's opening night became a major event in the school just as much as the basketball games.

"Um, Kelsi?"

The shy brunette girl looked up suddenly, her notebook held close to her chest as she realized everyone was looking at her at the lunch table. Since the play was approaching Gabriella and Troy had decided to eat lunch with the drama kids. Chad felt as if his friends were all abandoning him but Zeke, Jason, and Taylor along with the rest of the basketball team assured him they'd keep him company during lunch. Sharpay loved this new arrangement, well, except for Gabriella joining, of course.

Sharpay was currently on the lower floor of the cafeteria, convincing Mrs. Darbus of a massive constructive set design for the musicale.

Gabriella's gaze turned curiously at the play writer, "I was wondering, did you finish Troy and Sharpay's scene?" Kelsi's eyes widened slightly before she looked at her notebook briefly and answering the chirpy brunette.

"Well," she smiled sheepishly, "Not quite."

Gabriella gasped, "But the play is in a week and nothing is rehearsed!"

"There's no need to freak her out even more, Gabby," Troy cut in, "I think we should just scrape the scene," he said, not wanting the headache of working with the blonde girl.

Ryan looked uneasy between the two brunets, he noticed Kelsi's uncomfortable glances, "Hey, why don't you just use the scene you had originally," he suggested.

Troy found his gaze lingering on the blond male next to him, "But we don't have time," he said gently, he watched as the blond shook his head in disagreement.

"But with a little hard work and determination," he said optimistically, "You guys will do great," Gabriella nodded in agreement.

Troy narrowed his eyes at his supposed best-friend and her betrayal to which the brunette girl smiled in response, "It's such a good scene, Troy," Gabriella said innocently.

Troy's eyes widened, "With Sharpay?!" suddenly he looked at Ryan, "I mean, it's not that I dislike your sister but," Troy nervously began, "It's just that, you know," he trailed off.

"When it comes to theater," Ryan said firmly, "She'll do what needs to be done."

Troy felt a sudden rush of guilt for doubting the blonde girl in front of her brother, in front of Ryan.

He sighed, "Fine." Troy relented.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this!" Gabriella excitedly let out.

"Should be interesting," Ryan said quietly, Troy found his gaze lingering on the blond for another moment, making the blond flush slightly. Ryan shifted in his seat uncomfortably before focusing on his lunch, staring down at his meal with sudden interest. The brunet raised one eyebrow at Ryan's behavior but averted his gaze once he noticed Gabriella looking at them in interest.

"What?" Troy challenged the brunette girl.

"Oh nothing," she replied, smiling widely, "Nothing at all."

Troy smirked in triumph, that is until she mentioned, "You still need to practice that dancing scene with me," she smiled knowingly, "Ryan is still helping you with that, right?" she smiled further when Troy's smirk turned into a strained line, attempting to look cool at the mention of his and Ryan's practice time.

Ryan looked up suddenly, "Uh, yeah, I need to see if your practicing has paid off," he looked at Troy, "You have been practicing, right?"

Troy swallowed thickly, "Uh, Yeah, sure, practicing," he nodded, "Sure I have," he lied.

"Good," Ryan sighed in relief, "Because the play is in a week and we'd have to spend all night trying to get you and Gabriella ready," yet when he looked at Troy's nervous smile he sighed again, "You didn't practice did you." The blond concluded.

"I'm sorry," Troy rushed out, "But I had the game and then this test—"

"It's alright, I get it," Ryan interrupted, "We have all of thanksgiving break to work on it, and I have confidence in you," he said the last part quietly.

Troy smiled, "Thanks," Ryan flushed slightly, "That means a lot coming from you," Troy murmured finally.

"Well," Gabriella said brightly, "I guess you guys have quite a weekend ahead of you!"

Ryan looked at Gabriella in surprise, almost forgetting the brunette girl sat just in front of him, "So, do you," he said, slightly confused, "Since I need _both_ of you present."

Troy chuckled at Gabriella's crestfallen expression, "So much for thanksgiving break," she sighed.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

"How can this have happened?!" Sharpay shrieked.

The stage had several students bunched up in different groups, each in charge of a different aspect of the play, costume design in one corner, actors of one scene in one section while the dancers and extras worked on their number in another section.

Sharpay stood in the middle heaving frantically, "We are two weeks behind schedule!" Her breathing continued increasing in speed.

Ryan jogged up to his sister, trying to calm her, "It'll be fine, Shar, we have break to work hard and then—"

"It's ruined!" The blonde girl cried dramatically, "A scene is missing," she looked pointedly at Kelsi, "And people still haven't gotten the steps," she turned to look at Gabriella pointedly, even though it was really Troy who hasn't fully memorized his steps.

"This is my senior year!" She stomped one foot in agitation, "It's supposed to be perfect!"

Ryan winced, "Maybe," he put his hand on her shoulder gently, "Maybe we could make it a winter musicale."

Sharpay turned to her brother, narrowing her eyes, "What?" she grounded out, "Winter musicale?" Ryan stepped back, withdrawing his hand, "What about the play we had planned for the winter? Where are we going to push that?" she asked, "In the spring?" she yelled, "Then what? Put the spring production in the summer?" She continued her rant, "Until when?" She breathed out, heaving, "Until it's a cycle of one production a miss!"

Troy bit his lip as he watched Ryan's eyes widened in slight fear. It was as if Ryan was sacrificing himself for the rest of them. He wanted to protect him wanted to—

"Don't take it out on Ryan!" Came a voice from behind him, he turned to find Gabriella standing up, her dark eyes narrowing in anger, Troy hasn't seen her like this since this summer.

Sharpay turned to Gabriella's direction, her back to Ryan, "Oh? And what, may I ask does little Ms. Montez have to add?" she asked mocking polite, "Upset I yelled at your little boyfriend? Well, guess what? He's my brother!" She yelled.

Gabriella's eyes widened in anger, "What is wrong with you?" she walked briskly over to the blonde girl, "You can't have anything your way, so you throw this hissy fit!"

"Hissy fit!" Sharpay repeated in shock, "I'll show you a hissy fit!"

Suddenly Troy got up and Ryan stepped closer to the bickering girls their anger was welling and making everyone tense.

"Girls!" Mrs. Darbus called out, "If there is any further argument, I'm going to have to take both of you out of this production," she stated calmly.

Ryan sighed in relief, he couldn't handle it if both girls started fighting physically. Troy stood back, wondering how things escalated.

Sharpay huffed, crossing her arms, as did Gabriella, both girls turned their faces away from each other.

"Now, I realize our production is a little behind schedule but we can make it!" Her resolute tone gave slight hope to everyone's deflating confidence.

"We only have two scenes that haven't been rehearsed properly and one of those two are not completely written," Mrs. Darbus walked passed several students, "So, those will be worked on by their respective actors while the rest of us focus on fine tuning the other parts." She stood at the center of the stage, "We are all a team and I expect everyone," she looked at Sharpay, "To help one another."

Troy looked at Mrs. Darbus in surprise, '_Yeah! We are a team'_, he thought, "We can do it guys," he added, "We're in this together, right?"

Gabriella uncrossed her arms, "Yeah, I'm sorry," she looked at Sharpay.

Sharpay raised her chin, "Well, you should be," She almost walked away but Ryan caught her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, she stopped, looking at him, and sighed, "I'm …sorry," she said reluctantly.

Ryan smiled, "It's alright, I know how much this means to you," he said softly. Sharpay looked at him in surprise, '_You're always there,' _She thought.

Suddenly she hugged him, startling Ryan, his eyes widened as she whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry."

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other in surprise, maybe Sharpay cares more than she let's on.

And just as suddenly, she lets go of her brother as if nothing just occurred, "We have a musicale to put on people, in exactly one week!"

Everyone else, who stood shocked at the display, snapped out of it and got back to work.

This was going to be one long week.

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N:** Well, I think this is going to be one really, really long story, possibly a full school year. We'll see. Right now I'm just seeing where the boys take me and at this moment they refuse to take me to the point where they get to business and make-out...sighs…so stubborn.


	11. Practice perfection

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 11:_ Practice perfection. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

When Ryan focused, he realized his back was against one of the lockers in the locker room at school and he became acutely aware of a firm body pressed into his own.

_'Troy_,' Ryan thought, he could recognize this feeling anywhere, his fingers, now more aware, clutched to the back of Troy's shirt, causing the brunet to raise one arm, bracing himself against the locker behind Ryan, leaning into the blond, his eyes held his gaze, bold blues stared into Ryan's light ones.

He kissed him soundly, meshing his lips against the blond's, the brunet's warmth enveloped the blond, radiating off Troy so close to Ryan's body. Ryan couldn't take the heat anymore, his legs felt wobbly, and so he griped Troy tighter.

"_Ryan,_" the brunet moaned into the kiss, his lips brushing against Ryan's, and the blond felt himself weaken at the sound of Troy's voice needy. A thigh made its way between Ryan's legs as he was pressed against the lockers and further into Troy.

Troy kissed down his neck, pausing to suck on his collar bone before going back up, leaving kisses up the plane of his smooth neck. Finally, Troy reached his lips but instead of kissing him he pressed his forehead against Ryan's, staring into Ryan's eyes, and the blond found it hard to break away, bringing his hands up and touching the brunet's face.

Ryan raised his hands slowly, his fingers brushing against Troy's lips. Troy leaned into his pale hands, stark against his tan skin, he closed his eyes slowly, "_Ryan," _He whispered.

"_Ryan," _His lips were so close, he could taste them.

"RYAN!" And Ryan awoke, a gasp leaving his lips, he breathed in deeply as the air escaped rapidly from his lungs. '_These dreams are getting intense,' _he thought frantically. Suddenly at the sound of a loud thud he quickly sat up on his bed to look at his bedroom door.

"RYAN!" Sharpay's muffled voice came loudly from behind his door, her banging increased in frequency, "Wake up! It's practice time!"

The blond blushed fiercely at the state he was in. Suddenly, his door banged wide open "RYAN!" And Ryan's eyes went wide at the sight of sister.

"S-Sha-arpay!" Ryan quickly bunched the comforter around his hips and over his stomach to cover a certain stiff part of his body, "I'll be ready! Just go!"

"What? And let you drift back into dreamland?" Sharpay stated dramatically, "We have a production to save!"

"Okay! Just leave," Ryan's blush went down his neck, '_Just go, just go, just go,'_ Ryan repeated mentally.

"FINE!" Sharpay was already dressed and ready to go, "I'll fix my make up, but if I find you back asleep," she warned, "I won't hesitate pouring cold water on your face!" she threatened before storming out.

Ryan stared at the door after Sharpay left, he sighed, looking down into his lap and venturing a look under his covers.

"I could use that cold water," he sighed.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

The music became louder and louder as Ryan walked down the hall to the dance studio. Since it was Thanksgiving break, everyone agreed to practice in the Evans' Estate the day after Thanksgiving.

When Ryan walked in Troy and Sharpay were in the middle of their scene, he watched as Troy looked annoyed while Sharpay looked angry, "_You will listen to me!" _Sharpay sang, as Troy's face took on a bored expression, "_You will listen to me!"_ She continued, the music blaring into an intense melody, violent and sharp keys of the piano played by Kelsi, "_You will see!" _Her voice high as she pointed at Troy.

Troy was supposed to play a fifty-year-old professor, while Sharpay played a new and young professor out to change the University. Although Sharpay didn't get the scene written the way she wanted, she relented for a scene with Troy.

The entire play was surrounded around their four characters. Ryan played a young inexperienced professor, Dr. Mathew, who is torn between following how things were run for decades and going with the new and innovative style Sharpay's character, Dr. Laura, brings.

Gabriella played Dr. Kere, the dean of the school, a head strong woman that was placed in her position because she agreed with Troy's character, Dr. Smith. Since it was set in the 70's the costume design had fun designing the girls' costumes while himself and Troy were stuck with stuffy tweed suits.

And suddenly the music stopped.

"Ryan!" Kelsi waved, "I need your help with the dancing," she rushed toward him, "It doesn't seem," she searched for the word, "Um, angry," she said.

Gabriella was on the other side of the studio dancing with the extras, he noticed, he turned to the other side of the studio and saw some of the crew still working on the costumes. _'Well, I guess Mrs. Darbus left it to just us_,' he thought.

"I know how to make it," Sharpay leaned into Troy as the brunet in turn leaned away from Sharpay, "Angry," she said huskily.

Troy laughed nervously, "Maybe Ryan has some ideas," he said, walking over to said blond.

Sharpay, her body still leaning toward where Troy once was, looked over at him now next to Ryan, huffed in annoyance, and then straightened up, "Well, Ryan?"

Ryan looked between the two and suddenly felt awkward, Troy stepped closer to the blond, his shoulder brushing against his, "Uh, maybe I should see you guys dance first," he suggested weakly, stepping away from Troy, who looked over at the blond, slightly disappointed at the withdrawal.

Suddenly a crescendo of notes came from the piano, everyone turned to Kelsi in surprise, to which she responded with a slight grin, "Well, let's get to it!"

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

"Well, Mr. Smith, I won't have it!" Sharpay's character, Dr. Laura announced, "I will teach what I believe is needed, the times are changing, and the kids need to change with them."

Troy shook his head, beginning to sing, "_Fundamentals never change for they build the groundwork for today,"_ he stepped from behind his make shift desk, which was just an empty space in front of his chair.

Kelsi's played the beginning soft keys, tinkering along the higher notes. Gabriella and Ryan sat on the dance floor, watching the scene with interest.

_"Well, it seems to me you're out of touch,"_ Sharpay's high voice sang, she stepped back as Troy advanced, his face becoming angry and annoyed, suddenly, Sharpay stopped backing away abruptly, causing Troy to walk too close and almost into her.

Ryan confused at this change of events turned to Gabriella, who just shook her head.

Troy backed away hastily, his singing slightly off key, "_You're about as gentle as a scorpion's sting," _he sang, thinking about the irony of the lyrics vaguely, before Sharpay suddenly placed both of her hands on his chest, wiggling her hips.

"_You know nothing of me," _she sang not as angry but sensually, and abruptly the music stopped. Kelsi folded her arms in annoyance.

Ryan sighed, "Sharpay, you're supposed to be angry," he said tiredly, "Not in heat."

Gabriella covered her giggles with her hand. Troy sighed as well, "Alright, let's do this again," Troy said, narrowing his eyes at Sharpay, "This time, properly."

"I'm sorry," Sharpay pouted at the brunet basketball player, not really sorry at all.

"Take three," Kelsi muttered.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

And all throughout practice, Ryan had the strangest feeling he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder and found Troy eating his sandwich innocently, he sighed as he bit into his own sandwich, '_maybe I'm just being paranoid.' _

Gabriella chatted amiably with Kelsi, both sharing a container of Chinese takeout. They all decided to eat in the dance studio floor much to Sharpay's dismay.

A rustling of plastic drifted to Ryan's ear, followed by a soft voice, "Hey," Troy smiled, moving over to sit next to the blond.

Ryan's cheeks tinted slightly pink, much to Ryan's embarrassment, "Hey," Ryan replied shyly.

"So," Troy began, his sandwich finished and its plastic wrapping bunched in a ball in his hands, "Do you think we'll be able to pull this off?" he asked, his interest in Ryan grew, as he noticed Ryan's pink cheeks, "Two weeks behind schedule and we perform in a week," he chuckled.

Ryan shifted in place for a while, looking just ahead of Troy, "Well, I have faith in all of us," he replied.

Troy watched the blond curiously, taking in his flushed cheeks and fidgety behavior, his gaze going down the smooth and slightly sweaty skin of his neck down his exposed collar bone, his thin t-shirt outlining his faint muscles on his quite firm chest, and finally settling on his long and graceful fingers holding his sandwich. He was never this close to the blond to fully study him, Troy thought suddenly.

They both sat Indian style on the floor, Ryan nibbling at his sandwich, while Troy continuing to stare at the blond.

Troy was determined to talk to him, _'I need to let him know, somehow,'_ Troy bit his lip, _'But I'm so scared.' _

He wondered if the charm he used on girls would work on Ryan, but he was too afraid to find out.

Ryan found himself unsettled by Troy's striking blue eyes staring into him, drowning him, engulfing him.

"What?" Ryan let out, he couldn't take it anymore, his heart pounded as Troy smiled, a perfect bright set of teeth stark against his tan skin. Ryan felt a peak of arousal stir within his gut, the heat of Troy's eyes enflaming him.

"Uh, it's just I couldn't help but notice how tired you seem," Troy said casually, leaning back on his hands, "And sweaty," he added innocently. He decided to start small, '_Can't go wrong with stating an observation,'_ he thought.

Ryan's blush when down his neck at Troy's statement, "W-Well, I was dancing a lot," he said, slightly embarrassed at his stuttering, "And you're no one to talk," he replied with renewed confidence, "Your shirt is soaked."

Troy looked down at his own shirt and chuckled slightly, spots of sweat around his chest, then looking up at Ryan and narrowing his deep blue eyes in amusement, "Why, Ryan, I didn't know you noticed," his lips tugging up into a smirk, "How sweaty I am."

Ryan gulped, but before he could stutter out a response Sharpay's voice boomed from a top a table far into the studio, "Lunch time is over!" she yelled, "Back to practice everyone!" She continued, "Come one people, let's go, let's go!"

Gabriella grumbled as she and Kelsi cleaned up their container and utensils, "It's like we're her cattle or something." Kelsi giggled a little at her remark, Gabriella cracked a smile at Kelsi's reaction.

Troy watched in slight anticipation as Ryan's cherry lips parted slightly, he looked as if he was going to say something to the brunet yet Sharpay yelled from across the studio again, making Ryan turn to regard his sister, "Get over here!" She screamed. Ryan smiled hesitantly at Troy before walking away.

Troy's gaze lingered on Ryan as the blond made his way to his sister. _'I wonder,'_ Troy thought, _'Does he like me too?'_ And that possibility made his heart flutter.

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N**: Well I'm sorry to say school is starting again…sighs…I have to go back to the assholes I go to school with grr they annoy me to death …and so I have to stop going on ffnet because well… last semester I went from A- GPA to a solid B and I haven't quite told my parents heh sooo I'm planning on doing really well this semester to pull it up and that means less updates. But I prepared for that and have been writing A LOT so that I can still post stuff during school but not as frequent.

And as for my other story I'll post the epilogue soon I just realized how many errors it has since I wrote it a long time ago.

In other news, I'm thinking of writing a Chad/Jason because of some drabbles I started writing that started out Troy/Ryan and went to Chad and Jason odd I know but I'm not sure if it's been done before and if people will even like Jason with Chad. It is not a typical relationship and it's not so romantic …anyway tell me if you guys are into it. It'll be set in college since I can get away with a lot more.

And so that's it I guess. I love you guys for reading this so please review and tell me if you liked it or not, I'd appreciate it.


	12. And Again

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 12:_ And again. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

"Hey man," Chad found Troy at his locker, stuffing his usually flat book bag, now puffed up into a round bulgy bag, into the small space of his locker roughly, "Uh, you need help there?"

Troy grunted as he banged his book bag into his locker, "No, it's just," he gave one last shove, "Argh!" He looked annoyed at the stuck bag.

Chad chuckled at his friend, "Why don't you just take some stuff out," he suggested.

"Yeah," Troy unzipped his bag, "Good idea," he took several items out one by one.

Chad watched in amazement as a long scarf, a crumpled top hat, different pair of gloves, and two pairs of dancing shoes all came out of that puffed up yet small blue book bag. "Dude, what's with all the stuff?"

"The play is on Friday and in order to do dress rehearsal Sharpay wants us to carry some of the costumes home and practice every night," he sighed.

Chad nodded, even though he found it kind of strange, "So are you up for the movies tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully, "Jason said there was this new horror flick he wants to see, the team is free so," he trailed off once he noticed Troy's face, he slumped his shoulders, "But you're busy," he said, already knowing what the shaggy brunet was going to say.

"Yeah," Troy looked down, "I'm sorry, but the play is in a couple of days and we're two weeks behind," he hated letting Chad down, "But, hey, after all this we should all do something!" he said suddenly.

"Yeah, okay," Chad said, slightly disappointed, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," he put on a smile.

"Yeah, and you'll be there at the opening night right?" Troy asked.

"Of course, I'll be there," Chad grinned, "Wouldn't miss seeing you prance around," he laughed.

"Hey!" Troy said indignant, "I'm going to take that as good luck," he replied smiling.

Chad just shook his head amused before heading home.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

When Ryan walked into the newly renovated dance-studio that afternoon he noticed two major things, one was the pink floor that made his eyes squint if he looked directly down, and two was Sharpay humming to herself sitting on a beautifully handcrafted bench, her named engraved on the back next to an identical bench except with his own name.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "Nice," he felt the smooth texture of dark wood underneath his fingers, tracing over the letters of his name.

"I know," his sister replied regally. Suddenly she sighed deeply, "Ry, I think I finally made a good plan to get Troy," she gazed at her brother, a small smile at her lips.

Ryan completely entranced by his new bench turned to his sister with guarded eyes, "Oh?" he feigned interested, on the inside he felt like curling up into a ball maybe on this nice new bench, he thought suddenly.

"Ry, would you stop touching the bench and listen to me!" Sharpay looked agitated, Ryan thought, 'maybe I should look more attentive.'

He sat on the bench and turned to regard his sister fully, she nodded in approval before continuing, "You know how we have the senior trip planned after winter break?"

Ryan nodded slowly, "Yeah," It was supposedly the best trip of your entire high-school career, the seniors got to spend a weekend at a resort, and at night, much to the teacher's and administration's denial, the student were unsupervised.

"You," she smiled, "Are going to be Troy's roommate."

Ryan's eyes widened, "But Chad is probably going to be—"

"Oh, Ry," She laughed a little, "Don't you know what happens at night every year on that trip?"

"Um, no," he said, slightly confused at her tone.

"No one really sticks to sleeping in the same room as their assigned roommate," she smirked, "When the teachers go to bed, that's when the fun begins."

Ryan swallowed thickly, "Fun?"

Suddenly a knock was heard from the studio entrance, "Come in," Sharpay sang, "We'll talk about this later," she said low to Ryan.

Ryan sighed deeply at the sight of Michael sauntering in, "Why, hello," he smiled, looking at Ryan.

Sharpay looked between the two and smiled widely, "I leave you two alone," she winked at Ryan before walking toward the back of the studio.

Ryan felt like fleeing at that moment, "Hey," he replied awkwardly.

"Our date ended sort of soon," Michael started, "I was wondering if you'd want to go somewhere, like today?"

Ryan strained a polite smile, "Uh, I don't," he looked past Michael and saw Sharpay nodding, gesturing with her hands for him to accept Michael's offer, "Uh, I mean, I have to practice, yeah, I have a play on Friday. I don't really have time to," he trailed off, glancing to the side in hopes that Michael would take the hint.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," he smiled, "I got you something," he said, taking out a small black box from his light coat.

"Really?" Ryan raised his eyebrows as he opened it, a small gold pin with the Banes company logo, a half moon and small star, kind of weird, Ryan thought, Michael gave him his family's company pin, of course, Michael Banes future company president would think this was beautiful. "It's nice."

"Yeah, well, I know it isn't particularly romantic but it holds a lot of sentimental value. My father said he gave it to my mother when they first started going out," he shrugged elegantly, "Of course back then the company wasn't a multimillion dollar corporation."

"Oh," Ryan smiled suddenly, "Well, that's pretty special then," he placed the pin back in the box and then beside him on the bench, "I'll keep it safe," he smiled.

"Ah, there's more," Michael grinned, "It's not that hard to get," he revealed, winking conspiratorially.

Ryan laughed a little, and suddenly Sharpay walked over, "Um, Ry, we need to practice," she smiled at Michael who took her hand and kissed the back of it.

She giggled slightly, "Well, I'm off," he waved, "Nice talking to you, Ryan," he smiled at the blond before leaving.

Ryan looked at the door after he left, '_Maybe he's not so bad_,' he thought. '_It's kind of nice to be wanted.' _

"Well, go after him," Sharpay said, breaking Ryan's thoughts, she shooed him away, "Ask him to our opening night," Ryan jogged slightly to catch up to the raven-haired teen already in the long driveway, yet halted when he heard him speaking.

"Yeah, I think I had him _enamored_," Michael chuckled condescendingly into his handheld device, "The Banes Company and Evans company merge will definitely be in for the long haul," The raven-haired teen leaned against his car, a self-satisfied grin etched on his face, "And if I get something out of it, then I guess everyone wins," He smiled, "Alright, bye father," he slipped his blackberry into his coat and got into his car.

Ryan felt disgust coil around his throat, stepping behind a large pillar and away from Michael, his heart clenched as thought about how the other teen used him. _'If I get something out of it,_' Ryan repeated mentally, '_Is that all I'm worth? A good roll in the hay..._' and suddenly he felt a drop of liquid tickle down his cheek, surprised at his own reaction he wiped the stray tear away roughly, '_Why should I even cry?_' He thought angrily, '_That asshole isn't even worth it_,' he walked back inside as the convertible drove off, feeling his chest lighten as he thought, '_he doesn't even deserve me._'

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

Troy watched Ryan dance on stage from his spot at the side of the auditorium, Ryan lifted himself off the ground in one swift leap, landing softly on the other side of the stage beside his sister, they sang together. It wasn't at all like how he danced that evening after basketball practice, when Troy caught him dancing so freely, Troy remembered it often, no, this was calculated and restrained. It was all forced cheerfulness and show.

His muscles weren't defined like Troy's, the brunet noticed, Ryan's body was all smooth planes of skin and faint muscles that appeared when he stretched or wore tight clothing. Troy took notice of this especially in gym class, when Ryan was forced out of his restrictive dress shirt and into a thinner and looser gym uniform.

"You should just talk to him," Gabriella broke his trance like a splash of ice water aimed at his head.

"And what," Troy drawled, "Are you talking about?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You know," she looked at Ryan and Sharpay on stage as she leaned against the wall next to Troy, "It's so obvious, well, to those of us who care to really notice," she said knowingly, her eyes still on the blond twins on stage.

Troy felt unnerved at how blunt the brunette girl was being, sighing, he relented, "So what?" he looked at her uncertainly, "I can't really do anything about it."

Suddenly Gabriella smiled, "So, you're admitting it," her deep brown eyes twinkled in amusement, "You like Ryan."

"Didn't you just say it was obvious," Troy huffed, he crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly self-conscious, "It's not something I go around telling people," he muttered.

"It's not so ...taboo, Troy," the brunette girl felt like rolling her eyes, "I mean look at Ryan, everyone knows he's gay and no one really cares."

"Well, I didn't know until the beginning of this year," Troy argued.

She sighed, "That's because you don't really notice anything," she laughed a little at Troy's pout, "I'm not saying you're dumb, it's just you didn't really talk to Ryan until we started practicing for the Twinkle Town Musicale last year and even then it wasn't much," she shrugged her shoulders, "He's not the only gay person in our school," she continued, "There's Kasey, Luke, and—"

"Wait, Kasey, the head cheerleader, is a lesbian," Troy interrupted.

Gabriella half-glared, "Yes, Troy, she is."

"Oh," Troy looked puzzled for a moment then chuckled suddenly, "I guess I don't notice things," he shook his head, "I think I focused on basketball so much I blocked out the first two years of high school."

"And the third?" Gabriella asked cheekily.

Troy narrowed his eyes playfully, "I was too focused on a certain brunette girl with an encyclopedia lodged in her brain," he teased.

Gabriella hit Troy's arm, "Hey, I was a very good girlfriend," she nodded resolute, "I even realized how we weren't right for each other," she said teasingly, but her tone held the seriousness of the topic often unmentioned by the pair.

"I'm starting to realize why," Troy said quietly, his eyes gazing at Ryan, who was done dancing and listening to Sharpay rattle on about something, his attention didn't seem to be on his sister however, they were gazing at a spot just beside her head, he smiled slightly as the blond boy seemed to be nodding at what his sister was saying, probably had no idea what she was talking about, Troy thought amused.

"Let's say you come out," Gabriella said suddenly.

Troy jerked in surprised, turning in her direction with wide-eyes, "Not so loud," he hissed.

"What?" Gabriella asked nonchalantly, "Troy, please, I'm being hypothetical," She sighed at Troy's puzzled look, "A 'what if' scenario," she supplied.

"Okay," Troy glanced around them before hesitantly agreeing, "If I were to …come out," he whispered the last two words.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, do you really think you'll be ostracized," and again Troy's face twisted in confusion, she rolled her eyes, "Really, Troy, pick up a book," she scolded, "You know, made fun of, disliked, cast away by society," she listed.

"Yes!" Troy said nodding vigorously, "I can't just," he gestured vaguely with his hands, apparently, Gabriella thought, in indication of 'coming out.'

"Well, you won't," she said levelly, "And if you think that little of the wild cats then maybe you're not so much of a friend," she added.

Troy gaze fell to the floor, "I'm just not ready," he said quietly.

"Maybe," her eyes softened, "Maybe, first you need to tell those you feel you can safely confined in," she suggested, "Like Chad."

"Chad?" Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know."

"You know, your best-friend, practically your brother," her eyes glanced to the side, "If you can't tell him then how do you expect to tell …anyone."

She walked away, leaving Troy with furrowed eyebrows deep in thought.

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

On the opening night of the musicale it was hectic, stressful, irritating, and Ryan loved every minute of it.

"Mah! Mah! Mah!" Sharpay chanted into her mirror, instead of with Ryan, she was slightly ticked off when she heard he did his voice exercises with Gabriella instead of her and now she refused to look at him.

"Sharpay—"

"MAH!" She continued even louder drowning out her brother's attempts to apologize.

He breathed in deeply. Take a deep breath Ryan, he thought, she's just stressed over opening night. He exhaled.

"Oh, get over it," Gabriella said calmly, placing some blush on her cheeks, she looked at Ryan in the mirror, "Is she still not talking?" She asked tiredly.

Ryan nodded at Gabriella's reflection.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, "I will be in the dress room," she pushed past her brother, "Without backstabbing brothers," she said as she left with a slam.

Troy walked into small room a bit startled, "What happened?" he asked bewildered at Sharpay, her hair slapped him as she passed him down the narrow hallway.

"Nothing," Gabriella sighed, "Apparently, Sharpay's angry with Ryan for cheating on her with me," she laughed a little at her own joke.

Ryan smiled as well, "Well, who can blame me," he played along with a smile, kissing the back of her hand.

Troy forced a laugh at the two, jealousy stirring within his gut.

Suddenly Kelsi barged in, "You guys we have ten minutes!" she excitedly let out.

Chad came in through the open door, feeling slightly out of place, bunches of roses held in both hands. Spotting his friends he relaxed.

"Roses for you," the curly brunet handed a bouquet of flowers to Gabriella, who giggled before thanking him, "And you," he gave a separate set to Kelsi, who blushed and accepted them with a thank you as well. He placed another set on a pink table set with a pink framed mirror.

He turned around to Troy and Ryan, who stood just behind.

"Well, I can't exactly give you guys roses," Chad chuckled at Troy's raised eyebrows, "So, you guys each get a punch for good luck," he gave a swing at Troy then Ryan.

"I think I would have preferred the roses," Troy grumbled while rubbing his arm.

Ryan rubbed his arm as well, laughing, "Thanks for the luck, Chad" he said smiling.

Sharpay stalked into the already crowded back-stage, "We're going to need it," she said, suddenly she halted, looking at her makeup table, a bouquet of flowers sat in front of the mirror.

"I didn't forget about you," Chad said, hesitantly watching Sharpay's reaction.

"Well," Sharpay placed the flowers gently on the table next hers, "Thanks," she said uncomfortably, before returning to her usual tone, "Now get out, only actors and crew are allowed back here."

"Alright, alright," Chad backed off, waving at everyone, "I'll see you guys after the show," he said, looking at the crowded room briefly before leaving.

Troy found himself in the corner of the cramped small space of the backroom with Ryan close to him, his back brushing slightly against Troy's chest, and Troy was pressed against the wall, the rest of crew chatted loudly, the spark of before performance jitters seemed to shoot around the room and Troy found his body leaning forward, his chin slightly over Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan was in pre-performance mediation, his eyes closed, and Troy noticed his pale lashes swept above his cheeks, the room's dim light created soft shadows over the blond's face, he looked asleep, Troy thought, standing asleep.

Suddenly the blond's pale blue eyes snap open much to Troy's surprise, he's caught hovering slightly near Ryan's shoulder, his chest pressed against Ryan's back.

"Troy?" Ryan breathed. He turned his head slightly and felt a wispy brush of skin against Troy's cheek, the brunet backed away, as if electrically shocked by the contact.

"Y-yeah," Troy replied, trying to control his breathing, he felt the heat of the closed off space, the crowded room, and the amount of people suffocated him, and Ryan was _so_ close.

Ryan seemed to be trapped in a trance, his muscles relaxed, his mind set, mentally prepared for his role, and so he was unaware of how his closeness was affecting Troy, and he felt himself detached from his current surroundings.

"Are you nervous?" He slightly whispered, his eyes were looking straight ahead.

Troy felt his heart beating rapidly, "A little," he admitted, he watched in fascination as Ryan turned his body slightly closer to him, his head titling up to look straight at the brunet.

"You're going to be great," he said resolute, and Troy breathed out, his nerves shot at the waves of energy Ryan was emitting.

The electricity of the room made his veins buzz, like the odd familiar feeling of being on the basketball court, and suddenly Troy realized why he liked singing so much, and why he started to like acting as well.

Ryan watched Troy's striking blue eyes narrow in determination, and the heat from his body made his senses sensitive, every brush of clothing, every breath he exhaled, every thump of his heart, he heard them all, he felt them all.

And when Troy smiled down at him, the sight almost blinded him with its brightness, with its light beauty.

And suddenly the heavy air was cut sharply with a shout, "It's show time!"

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N:** I'm not going to go into the whole play because, well, I'm too lazy and it would kind of be a bore. Some of you were mentioning when Michael was coming back and I have to admit I was surprised you guys sniffed it out, yeah, he's going to be in this for awhile, props to those of you who guessed/asked. :D

In other news, did anyone see Minute Men yet? The potential for slash in that movie was just… huge lol I think I watch anything and automatically think of slash…that can't be healthy for a girl :D

Enough of my ramblings,

Reviews are greatly appreciated and dearly loved.


	13. Beyond the lens

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Sandshrew777, hopefully I improved slightly. Look forward to more narration :D

And to hsmfan0688, I took your idea :D it made me laugh and I thought why not? He _should_ do that!

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 13:_ Beyond the lens. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

"Well, as I am sure most of you are aware college is just around the corner," Mrs. Johnston stood in front of the class, a stack of forms held on one arm, "And as your guidance counselor I am supposed to help _guide_ you into the college most suitable for you," she looked at the class once before handing out the forms.

Chad looked apprehensively at the form on his desk before turning to Troy, "Obviously," he joked, Troy laughed slightly until he heard someone clear her throat in front of him. Troy turned away from his best-friend and straightened up, putting on a more serious look to appease Mrs. Johnston.

She lowered her eyeglasses slightly on her nose to regard Troy then gave him a small stack of forms for his row and continued her walk across the aisles.

Troy looked at the form in interest, he already knew where he wanted to go, Albuquerque University, he grinned at the form.

Chad looked around nervously, it seemed like everyone had their future planned out, Troy with basketball, Zeke with cooking, Taylor with medicine, Gabriella with science, Kelsi with writing, Ryan and Sharpay probably with theater Chad thought. '_What's my future?_' he thought suddenly. He didn't think he could get a full scholarship for basketball like Troy.

"I am to receive these forms by the end of the month, please be aware of the deadlines of your chosen colleges, and my office," she smiled, "Is always open."

And class resumed, leaving Chad with thoughts about what life would be like after the school year ended, '_Are all my friends going to leave me?'_

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

After the play, things sort of seemed to die down along with the play's end. Troy went back to sitting with the basketball team, and Gabriella found comfort with the more studious students since midterms were so close.

Ryan gazed down from his seat with the drama kids on the higher level, watching Troy laugh about something with the rest of the team, he sighed as he poked at his lunch.

He glanced next to him and noticed Kelsi scribbling away in her notebook, he quirked an eyebrow, "Is that for the winter?" he asked.

She looked up surprised, "Huh? Oh," she looked down at her notebook, "Maybe," she smiled.

"Way to keep them in suspense," one of the dancers winked at Kelsi, causing the light brunette girl to blush.

Ryan just shook his head, "Another season, another production," he said to himself, looking down at his tray of food in disinterest.

Another season and everything seemed the same, a never-ending cycle of school, theater, and home, and when Ryan thought about it more deeply he just became more depressed.

He glanced at Troy again and silently he berated himself, shutting his eyes tightly, '_Stop looking at him_!' His eyes had a habit of landing on the brunet, whether in a crowd, class, or any room in particular with the brunet, and it was such an immediate action that his body made before his brain had time to catch up with it. He internally let out a frustrated sigh, '_fine,'_ he relented, this was a good Troy watching spot, he might as well use it.

Suddenly he realized that sounded like something his sister might say, and at that instant he spotted her, he tightened the grip on his spork as he watched her talking to Troy.

Her hand on his arm, leaning closely to his chest, her pale pink sweater went nicely with the red of his jersey jacket he noticed and he thought with some sad amusement that his sister probably noticed it too. Her face titled up as she spoke to him with a flirtatious air, and Ryan would _never_ admit this to anyone, but sometimes he wished he could be her.

She was bold, powerful, and anything she wished for would appear at the snap of her manicured fingers. Well, most of the time. And when he thought about it deeply, he realized this summer was the first time he actually saw his sister not get what she wanted.

It was also the first time he saw himself without his sister.

Yet, that last thought didn't bother him as much it did in the beginning, it just left a void in his heart, he couldn't really explain the feeling. And it left him confused.

He watched Troy lean away from her, his face back away as she leaned more forward. Ryan felt a weight lay on his heart and he was surprised to recognize it as sadness. Sharpay looked oblivious to his retreat but he knew better, the flicker of hurt in her eyes betrayed the carelessness showed in her actions. And only Ryan seemed to notice.

'_Get in line, sis_,' he thought with slight bitterness.

And suddenly he felt guilt. He shook the thought from his mind, unwilling to dwell on feelings that tended to fester.

She left Troy with a flirty smile and a flip of her long blonde hair, yet his eyes were trained on the brunet, who seemed unaware of his deep gaze, sitting back in his seat with the jocks. 'W_hy can't I just let go_?' Ryan thought miserably, '_why do I have to feel like this?'_

"Unrequited love," Kelsi said suddenly, Ryan turned to her in surprised, his heart beating rapidly, _'Am I that obvious?'_

"That's what it's going to be about," she spoke, eyes still on the page of her notebook, Ryan let out a soft breath in relief, she looked up suddenly, whispering, "But don't tell anyone yet," she hid a small smile at her work with her notebook.

Ryan chuckled slightly, mostly in relief, "My lips are sealed."

One of the dancers in the last musicale looked at Ryan suddenly, "Hey did you take a look at the forms for college applications yet?"

Ryan looked at Kevin, "I always wanted to be an actor," he replied, "So maybe I'll go to New York to do Broadway or California," That's what he always had in mind, yet, now he didn't really know himself.

'…_or maybe_,' he internally smirked, '_I'll go into business just to kick Michael's ass out of my father's company_,' Ryan felt the heat of revenge spread across his chest, he already threw that pin he gave him in the fireplace. He remembered smiling widely as he watched the pin burn.

But Ryan's mind decided to steer away from thoughts regarding the tall raven-haired male, it made him angry, and it left a sadness he didn't want to admit to himself yet.

And his eyes landed on Troy again, shaking his head in annoyance at his stupid habit, he purposely turned to Kelsi and asked her more about the new play she was writing, trying to take his mind off of a certain brunet and unaware of a pair of deep blue eyes suddenly looking up at him from below.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

When Troy was just about to enter his next class, he spotted a blond teen clad in a light blue pinstriped dress shirt sitting in his usual seat in the middle row, Ryan.

The classroom didn't have any other students, most were probably still at lunch.

And the brunet stood just out of the door watching the unaware blond doodle mindlessly in his notebook, his blue fedora covering his eyes, and his head titled as he leaned on his fist, his elbow on the desk.

Troy felt a force holding him still just before the threshold of the door, and his deep blue eyes were focused on the blond, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking, to act normal. _Just play it cool_, his mind repeated.

He walked into the classroom, and Ryan looked up at the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor, "Hey," Troy smiled, his heart swelled at the smile Ryan returned.

When Troy sat down, several long seconds passed. Ryan watched him for awhile, and although he thought Troy didn't notice, the brunet felt the heat of his pale blues land on him ever so often.

After a while, Ryan just went back to inking up the side of his notebook, and Troy felt a sudden frustration, _why won't he talk to me?_

So Troy wracked his brain for something to break this thick silence, "So, what'd you think of the play?"

Troy's eyes widened at the sound of his own voice, he didn't want to talk about that! He felt like groaning, that's the best his brain could come up with? A topic of conversation that had been replayed so many times among the drama kids. More than a dozen times he remembered answering this question, and that just after the play ended. He wanted to bang his head on his desk repeatedly, _way to impress Ryan_, his mind mocked.

"I thought it went fine," Ryan replied, unaware of Troy's internal frustration, "You acted well," Ryan watched as Troy looked at him suddenly, he felt nervousness quell in his stomach, "You did really well," he said quietly looking down at the doodles in his notebook, and away from the deep blue eyes watching him with an intensity Ryan couldn't understand.

"Thanks," Troy grinned, "You did really well too," he had the sudden urge to sit closer to the blond, to make him look at him, to see his eyes, instead of the strip of his hat covering them.

And Troy was never one to fight such strong urges very well, so he lifted himself off his seat and sat in the seat in front of Ryan, his body turned to face the blond.

Ryan looked startled at the sudden move, he looked at Troy curiously, wondering why the brunet was suddenly so close to him but he didn't ask, instead he sat uncomfortably while Troy looked at him.

"So," Troy began, he leaned forward slightly to look at Ryan's notebook, "What're you drawing?" he asked, titling his notebook slightly to see Ryan's creations more easily.

Ryan felt his face heat, "I can't really draw," he replied sheepishly. The edge of his paper was lined with swirls and circles of different sizes, and Ryan felt slight embarrassment at Troy looking at his sad attempts at art, as Sharpay once said.

"It's cute," Troy half-smiled, his voice held amusement and Ryan felt his face heat further as Troy's eyes watched him in intrigue. He couldn't understand Troy's sudden attention, it unnerved him slightly. He fidgeted slightly under the intense gaze.

Troy took his notebook in a sudden move, he went for Ryan's pen still in his hand, his warm fingers brushing against Ryan's more cooler ones, and Ryan couldn't help but feel Troy's touch linger a bit too long, yet he wrote it off as his own wishful thinking.

He watched as Troy took his notebook, he gave Ryan one last look of amusement before turning around and hunching over his desk, writing something in Ryan's note book.

The blond tried to lean forward on his desk to catch a glimpse over the brunet's shoulder but Troy's body covered his notebook well and Ryan smiled slightly at Troy's actions.

Suddenly a rush of kids made their way through the halls and Ryan looked out the door and saw many student's at their locker, coming back from lunch.

Some students trickled into the classroom, and Troy was forced out of his current seat as it belonged to someone else, Ryan saw his notebook land on his desk and a tan hand place a sleek black pen on top of it, he looked up and saw Troy smile down at him. Ryan smiled back, feeling his heart swell with sudden happiness.

Once Troy was seated in his usual seat, his sister came in at that moment, rushing toward Ryan, "Where were you?" she asked bothered. Her bag banged on the side of his desk and he felt slight annoyance but it cleared away one he noticed her agitated state.

"What happened?" he asked, she let out a breath in frustration as she sat in her desk. He looked past her and watched Troy talk to Chad.

The curly brunet spotted Ryan and gave a nod in silent greeting, Ryan smiled back. He heard another sound of forced out breath, he turned to regard his sister, who looked like she was having an off day.

"I have to tell you something later," she said simply, the teacher came in and it was time for class, so Ryan had no choice but to wait.

Ryan opened his notebook, and just as he turned the page he noticed a rather large drawing on his lined paper, he smiled softly, suddenly remembering Troy's abduction of his notebook, it all its uneven and slightly unrecognizable glory lay a fedora hat drawn by East High's golden boy. He wanted to laugh out loud but refrained in the quiet classroom full of students now taking notes.

He looked up and just as he spotted Troy, the brunet looked back at him, amusement dancing in his deep blue eyes, and Ryan shook his head in mock admonishment, a soft smile on his lips and his pale blue eyes narrowed teasingly.

Ryan watched as a smile stretched across his tan face brightly, then he quickly turned around and resumed taking notes. Ryan could of sworn he saw tint of pink on his cheeks, but he dismissed the idea as just another one of his wishful thoughts.

Ryan looked back down at his notebook, smiling at his most treasured piece of art, before turning to a fresh page and jotting down the notes on the blackboard.

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

Troy stuffed his jersey into his locker, he felt so tired after this practice and he couldn't wait to go home.

"Um, hey, Troy," Chad started, looking at his best friend hesitantly. The curly brunet sat down on the bench, nervously playing with a piece of thread that stood out on his coat's sleeve. Troy looked down at Chad curiously.

"Yeah," Troy responded, feeling the light atmosphere dissipate into a serious air.

"Did you ever have thoughts?" Chad began awkwardly. His brown eyes looked up at Troy in hesitance.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Thoughts?" he asked slightly confused then he chuckled, "Yeah Chad, I get them all the time," he went back to changing into his shirt.

Chad furrowed his eyebrows gazing off to a spot just behind Troy, his eyes unfocused. Undeterred by Troy's teasing, he continued, "I mean like certain thoughts that," he paused for a moment, his far off gaze suddenly looked up at Troy, noticing Troy's stare, he cleared his throat, "Uh, never mind," he finished, getting off the bench.

"No, no" Troy waved his hands suddenly, "I'm sorry, Chad, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing, I guess I just been," he grinned at Troy suddenly, "Thinking too much," he said, laughing slightly, "Hard to believe, I know."

Troy noticed Chad's grin wasn't as bright as it usually was, something appeared strained in the way the curly brunet laughed, "Hey, it's senior year, everyone's allowed to be stressed, right?" Troy asked hopefully.

He didn't know what was bothering his usually upbeat friend but he decided to not push it, maybe bringing it out and into the open would just make things worse, Troy thought.

And maybe that wasn't what he really didn't want to bring out into the open, his own avoidance of telling Chad something so important, his sexuality, a secret that was tearing their friendship apart little by little.

But Troy's reasoning excluded his own withheld secret as the reason for Chad's sudden distance, or Troy's gradual separation from his longest friend.

"Yeah, the future and all that," Chad added, dismissing his previous hesitant demeanor in exchange for his usual confident rash one. A seemingly careless half-smile on his lips as he said, "I'll see you tomorrow," a wave with one hand in the air as he turned around and walked toward the exit.

"Yeah," Troy said to himself, quietly wondering how everything became so twisted and confusing.

**x x x TBC x x x **

**A/N:** I hope it wasn't too disjointed in my writing but I think I got all the main points across. And some Chad! Yay! I can't have a chapter-story without him as a major character :D

And I want to thank all my reviewers! I didn't want to work on this so much when school started, especially after 3-4 hours of homework almost each night …staring at disjointed scenes of this story on my laptop screen didn't sound so appealing but I felt sort of bad for not at least working on this chapter a little bit each day. After several deletions and lots of re-writing I got it done the way I wanted.

Hopefully you guys liked it :)


	14. Deluded Perceptions

**A/N**: 3,784 words—longest chapter yet. :D 

_x x x**xxx**x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan **

Chapter 14: _Deluded Perceptions. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

Mrs. Darbus commandeered free period for all Drama club members, and now Gabriella sat in the middle row of the auditorium, silently peeved that her study time was taken away in order to "_mediate in theater_," as Mrs. Darbus put it. Gabriella thought herself intelligent but even she had no idea what that meant. 

"Troy, darling," Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay called the brunet boy over, then she giggled slightly at his panicked look, "Would you be a sweetie and help me with this," she gave him a sweet smile as he bent to pick up her fallen purse, he handed it to her and she lifted herself on her toes to peck him on the cheek. The brunet blushed slightly, embarrassed and feeling caught off guard at her sudden and more than usual forwardness. For some reason, Gabriella found this display unusual and instead of "mediating" she mulled over her odd thought. 

On the linoleum stage floor, griping a battered notebook, Ryan sat crossed-legged as he looked at Kelsi then looked at her swirly script, "…I feel like a skeleton shattered by your words," he read aloud, squinting at the lines more because of his uneasiness rather than any difficulty at reading her handwriting, "My veins melt with the heat of my anger," then he looked back at Kelsi, "Well," a pause, "It certainly portrays pain." 

"You hate it," Kelsi determined, her eyes becoming downcast. 

"No," Ryan said quickly, "No, no!" He looked at the page again, his eyes scanning the paper quickly to find something to compliment, "It shows," he flipped a couple of pages, "Uh, it's descriptive," Kelsi looked at him with a faint smile, "And.. and it has unique dialogue!" he nodded. 

"It's alright," she giggled a little, "Thanks for the feedback," she giggled even more at Ryan's puzzled look, "Really, I'll have to work on it some more." 

"So, you're not upset?" He handed her notebook back to her, "I was a little worried," he gave a hesitant smile, "I'm not a literary expert but I couldn't help but feel all the teen angst," his smile turned teasing, "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

"No!" Kelsi replied quickly, "I just didn't know how to write a romance having never really been in one," she shrugged. 

"What about Jason?" And a moment soon after Ryan felt like a jerk, "Sorry, none of my business," he said apologetically. 

"No, it's alright, that wasn't really anything," she said peeling at the edge of her notebook, "It was, well," she looked up suddenly as if she caught herself talking more than she'd like, "I guess, I just want to write something tragic but hopeful," She looked at her notebook more meaningfully, "I have a lot of work to do," she resolved. 

Ryan stood a little awkwardly, unsure what to say he nodded at the small brunette girl, "Well, I'm always willing to read your script, if you need another pair of eyes," he pointed at his own and Kelsi found herself laughing slightly at the display. 

"Okay," She said happily, "Thanks!" 

Suddenly both teens turned to the sound of crashing in the back closet, looking at each other in alarm they both headed over to the hall closet near the backstage exit. 

Running over to the closet doorway, both Ryan and Kelsi stood at the threshold, their eyes wide as their gaze lowered to Sharpay huffing on the floor, her high-heal shoes off her feet and her pristine clothes lightly dusted with dirt. "Get her out of here!" She screamed. And Kelsi looked at Ryan a little fearfully before scrambling away. Ryan hesitantly stepped toward his sister, she looked at him with watery eyes and at the sight he rushed over to hug her. 

"What's wrong?" He gave her shoulder a squeeze and she dropped her head on his chest. 

"Everything!" She muttered. 

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows at her defeated tone, "Shar?" 

"It's not working Ry," She spoke quietly, "I don't what to do," She looked up at him, "I want him to love me," Ryan felt his heart squeeze, "What should I do?" 

Ryan stood on one knee, his arm around his sister trying to comfort her, but inside he was so torn, and he had no idea how to respond. How could he give his sister advice on capturing the heart of the boy he lusted over? How could he give her the support she needed to continue something he desperately wanted her to stop? He hated her constant pursuit of Troy, and he wasn't sure this feeling started when he realized his own feelings for Troy. 

So as he looked into her eyes, straight into the rarely but warm brown gaze, he found complete trust. Anything he said at this moment would resonate with her, it would have an impact. When did it become like this? He thought suddenly. Was she so hopeless that she would turn to him for help? Or was he the only one she trusted to let her guard down and allow herself to follow his lead instead? He didn't know. 

"I think," He looked away unwilling to keep his gaze locked with Sharpay's, "You should back off for now," He's such a jerk, he thought, such a selfish jerk. 

"Really?" She asked, "I don't know Ry," she broke away from him and Ryan looked at her more firmly. 

"No, it's better if you back off, play hard to get," inside he cringed, as if that would work he thought self-depreciatingly. 

"Maybe you're right," She straightened, dusting off her pale pink shirt, her tone returning to normal, "He'll miss all this," she smirked, and Ryan felt relief at the sound of her broken hopeless voice washing away. 

She quickly lifted herself up, leaving Ryan on the floor. She smiled down at her brother and gave him a wink, "Don't worry Ry, everything will turn out perfect," and she left the dusty storage closet as Ryan's gaze lowered to the floor. He brought both of his knees under his chin, his mind becoming clouded. 

He just misused his sister's trust to get what he wanted. He felt disgust linger in his gut. This was different than this summer, he swallowed the bile in the back of his throat, she didn't deserve his betrayal. She didn't do anything outrageously devious. Then again, wouldn't she do the same to him? Wouldn't she manipulate him to get what _she_ wanted? 

Was that even an excuse? 

A knock at the door startled his swirling thoughts, he looked up in surprise, Gabriella stood at the doorway, "Mrs. Darbus needs everyone on stage," she said. Then she tilted her head slightly, looking concerned, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Ryan brushed off his slacks and walked beside Gabriella to the backstage entrance, "I'm fine." _Everything is just fine. _

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

"So, are you up for the game on Friday?" Chad asked. His body was stretched over the Bolton's couch with a bowl of chips settled on his stomach. 

Troy regarded Chad from his seat on the adjacent couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table, "Yeah," he replied distantly. 

Chad felt the silence stretch further and it irked him. It felt as if they had nothing to talk about anymore, so Chad tried to fill in the quiet with questions, "You studied for that chem. test?" 

The television in front of them had some sitcom on, a rerun they both probably watched a bunch of times, yet Troy seemed completely focused on the screen, "Yeah, a little." He answered. No follow up question, no story about his late night cram session, nothing. The curly brunet's head filled with confusion at the withdrawal, he couldn't understand it. 

It wasn't like this last year, Chad thought. Troy didn't suddenly want to avoid hanging out with the basketball team after Twinkle Town. And Chad knew Troy was avoiding them, no matter how many dumb excuses the shaggy brunet came up with. Frustration began to build within Chad as he never remembered ever having to make such an effort to get Troy to hang with him then. What was going on to his best-friend now? Chad had a feeling it was more than the musicale. He had a feeling something happened to Troy to make him so reclusive and sometimes Chad felt Troy was hiding something from him. 

And sometimes Chad began to wonder if maybe this withdrawal had to do with the future. What if Troy was starting to cut off ties now? What if entering college meant leaving your high school friends behind? Chad feared the uncertainty. He hated thinking of the future without his friends, but maybe that's what growing up meant, being an individual, an adult, and supporting yourself. At least, that's what Chad always thought being an adult meant but supporting yourself didn't mean losing your friends, that's crazy, right? Chad worried his lip, losing your childhood friends and gaining adult ones, was that what part of being an adult entitled? 

The thought of losing the wildcats to the future plagued Chad and it made him more upset that no one seemed to care. It was as if he was now realizing that everyone went into high school knowing that in the end everyone would go their separate ways. Everyone was just bating time until their real life began, in adulthood. 

Now, they were sitting in the living room, with Troy avoiding his gaze and Chad making up stupid questions just to start _some_ type of conversation. Was this just a brush off, or was it something else entirely? These questions welled in him until he felt overwhelmed. 

Chad sat up abruptly, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad was never one for subtlety, and Troy's wide-eyed expression would have been laughable to the curly brunet had he not been so upset. 

"What?" Troy sat rigidly, "What'd you mean?" 

"What I mean is, you're acting really weird," Chad didn't want to be so confrontation but he didn't know any other way of handling the situation, it was either ask directly or continue to act like he didn't notice, and Chad was never good at acting. 

"I'm not acting weird," Troy's tone edged on defensive as he lifted his legs off of the coffee table and his feet hit the floor. 

"Yeah, you are." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yeah." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Wow, you two still act as you did in preschool," Troy's mother laughed quietly. She just entered the living room on her way to the staircase near the front door. 

Chad and Troy looked at Mrs. Bolton in surprise. Their bodies were leaned over the table on opposite ends as they glared at each other. Mrs. Bolton shook her head in amusement before heading off, "Don't fight in the house boys," she called over her shoulder. 

Troy looked back at Chad with the same guarded expression the curly brunet had grown used to, "Chad, I don't know what's up with you but I'm not going to argue with you," he said in irritatingly calmness. 

Chad narrowed his gaze, giving a mirthless chuckle, "Funny, you act like mister perfect, well, newsflash, I'm not the one with the problem, and you keep acting like everything's fine but it's not, I'm not stupid, Troy, something is wrong, something is really wrong with this." 

"With what?" Troy shot back, "You're the one bringing up things to argue about, at least before you had real reasons now I think you like fighting!" 

"You think that's what this about?" Chad asked angrily, "You think I have stupid score to settle?" Chad stood up, suddenly feeling hurt, "You think I'm like that? Well, then maybe you don't know me as well as I thought," Chad shook his head in disappointment, "If this is how it is then fine," giving mirthless snort, "I get it," Chad paused a moment, looking at Troy with hard eyes, "Friends till the end means friends till graduation well," he looked away, "It ends now," Chad resolved, picking up his jacket and storming out without so much as a glance back, and not seeing the utter confusion written on Troy's face. 

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

Sharpay and Ryan entered the school building in their usually flashy fashion, and Ryan had the urge to run away and hide. Not that he didn't like the attention even though most of the time he didn't, it was just that today Sharpay would be taking his insincere advice. She was going to actually ignore Troy and pretend to be uninterested in him. 

"Ry, you're going to ruin your lips if you keep eating away at them like that," And Ryan's eyes widened as he hadn't realized he was gnawing on his bottom lip. 

"Shar, um." 

"You know," She smiled in contentment, "This may be one of your more brilliant plans Ry." 

"Yeah, about that—" 

"Ah, I can't wait to see his reaction when I _don't_ say hello to him." She smirked. 

Ryan felt like groaning, since when had she _ever_ taken his advice on anything? And why in the hell was she starting now? 

Now that Sharpay actually liked his plan, what reason could he have for suddenly not wanting her to use it? A part of him wanted her to stay away from Troy, maybe then she'd find someone else, maybe Zeke could finally make a move instead of hiding pastries in her locker. Yet, what if Sharpay backing off gave other girls a chance to be with Troy, a real chance, then of course Troy would date one of them. Troy was straight Ryan concluded, nothing could deny that, yet, Sharpay had never stopped Troy from being with Gabriella, so why hadn't Troy dated since then? 

For some reason Ryan held on to that sliver of hope, and he often got angry at himself for the part of him that still fantasized about the golden brunet. He still dreamed about him. 

"And maybe if I'm with someone else," Sharpay continued, Ryan whipped his head back to his sister, "Then that'll make him even more jealous." 

"Shar, I don't think that's such a—" 

"Oh, Ry," She smiled at him, and Ryan felt years younger than her suddenly, "You came up with a good outline, let me fill in the finer points, okay," she shook her head as if he amused her, Ryan's lips thinned. 

"I'm going to get my books," Ryan stated, leaving his sister to her deluded plans. 

He'd have to see how the rest of the day panned out. And maybe Sharpay will give up on his advice and this guilt weighing on his heart will lift away. 

_x x x**xxx**x x x _

Another free period, another moment of time wasted here, Gabriella thought in exasperation. She loved the drama club, really she did, but she was only human, she needed time to study and midterms were just a few short weeks away. Actually, exactly 18 days away, she calculated. And if her free period was to be wasted away sitting in this auditorium seat …mediating…how was she going to have extra time at home to rest and relax? She sighed. 

"Hey," a soft voice said, Gabriella turned and watched Kelsi settle herself in the seat next to hers. 

She smiled, "Hey Kelsi!" She watched as the shorter brunette girl took out her notebook and started to scribble something in it, "Is that a new masterpiece," she grinned. 

"Ah, well," Kelsi gave a sheepish smile, "Not really, it's my history homework," Gabriella watched as the small girl continued to scribble away and suddenly she envied the other girl. She couldn't just bring in a notebook like Kelsi without it looking suspicious. 

Gabriella sighed again. 

"Something wrong?" Kelsi inquired. 

Gabriella shook her head, "No, it's nothing." 

Kelsi looked at her for a moment before resuming writing in her notebook, her feet on the seat with her knees bent and her hat shadowing her eyes. 

"Hello ladies," Gabriella turned in her seat and smiled at Ryan approached them, "Resting the mind, are you?" 

"You could say that," Gabriella replied tiredly, Ryan frowned and Kelsi looked up, they both shared a look before they both turned to look at Gabriella in concern. Gabriella smiled, "I'm fine guys, really, I just don't see why we have to be here without a play to rehearse for," Ryan nodded in understanding and Kelsi gave her best sympathetic smile. 

"Ryan, could you help Sharpay and Troy in the back," Mrs. Darbus called from the stage, "There seems to be a dilemma," she supplied vaguely, and Ryan felt his stomach churn in discomfort and anxiety. 

Gabriella looked at Ryan curiously, watching his usually open and relaxed face turn guarded and tense. A series of thoughts occurred to her all at once like a problem statement before her eyes. Ryan tensed at the mention of being in small space with Sharpay and Troy, this could mean several things: 

Either he didn't want to be with his sister, which seemed unlikely no matter how much the rest of the East High student population would think otherwise. 

Or the idea of being with Sharpay and Troy together wasn't appealing, which was an emotion that was understandable since being stuck with Sharpay flirting with Troy and then being ignored was annoying. 

_Or_ he didn't want to be near Troy, which created even more questions. Some very interesting questions indeed… 

Gabriella watched as Ryan made his way toward the backstage, her thoughts in a spiral of analysis. 

'_Well_,' she thought with a slight smirk, '_If_ _I'm going to be here doing absolutely nothing I might as well solve an interesting puzzle_.' 

When Ryan reached back-stage, he held back from being seen just for moment to observe Troy picking up a bunch of cloth from several fallen boxes while Sharpay examined her nails. 

Troy sighed, rolling up his sleeves as he bent on one knee, a sheen of sweat on his tan skin and the two top buttons of his collar shirt open, Ryan swallowed thickly. 

Sharpay continued to examine her other manicured hand, Ryan wasn't sure for what exactly but he had a feeling this was all part of the 'ignore Troy' plan. Ryan felt a headache coming on. 

Taking in a deep breath, he stood up straight and exhaled before stepping into the stuffy back-stage, "Need any help?" He said as brightly as he could. 

Sharpay turned to him instantly, covering his vision of Troy, and not seeing the startled look on his tan features. 

"Oh, Ry," She said cheerily, "Since you're here I can leave," she leaned into him, "Mention I have a boyfriend," She whispered, pretending to brush away something on his shirt, then she leaned back, "I'm off, Ryan," She said, purposely leaving out Troy's name. 

Troy held himself back from glaring at the blonde girl, and as she looked back at him she turned away quickly and giggled to herself. Ryan sighed before he could help himself. She probably thought his stupid plan was working. 

For a moment Troy looked at him and they held an awkward and tense gaze before Ryan broke it, "Hey," he said uncomfortably, looking off to a corner of the stuffy backstage. 

"Hey Ryan," He heard Troy say, and when he looked back Troy continued to stuff the long woven cloth into the box. 

Ryan stepped forward, bending on one knee, "Wait," he said simply, taking the fabric from Troy's hands, folding it and gently placing inside the box. 

"Heh," Troy looked at Ryan sheepishly, "I guess I'm not so gentle," his deep blue eyes gazed into Ryan's. Ryan found himself looking away, and he was sure he was blushing but he pretended to act nonchalant, gathering more of the fabrics around them and putting it on his lap, folding each piece one at a time. 

"They're rich fabrics," Ryan said, focused on the cloth in front of him, "And most of them fall apart easily if they're not handled carefully," his hands slowly ran over the patterned velvet and when he looked up he found Troy's eyes were focused on his hands, so he abruptly stopped their movements. 

Troy looked up and blushed, the blond thought this was usual but quickly forgot this thought as he registered just how close Troy was, his knee brushed against Troy's. And soon the other long piece of fabric on Ryan's lap slowly slipped off as Troy reached over to take the cloth, the blond tensed at the feeling of fabric brushing across his lap. 

Troy grinned, "Let me try," and Ryan watched his tan hands take the edge of the cloth and bring it across to the other edge folding it slightly crooked, and to Ryan's surprise he found himself lean over and adjust the fabric, tucking it a little so the fold became even. 

Ryan suddenly noticed that Troy tensed, and the blond feared for a moment that he overstepped his boundaries, he looked up to apologize but the words stuck in his dry throat, he froze at Troy's penetrating gaze, his blue eyes darkened a degree and Ryan's pale blue eyes widened at the heavy sight. 

Ryan watched as Troy leaned forward, his hand brushing against Ryan's, the feeling was warm and tingly, it sent Ryan's heart beating rapidly. 

Troy's lips parted slightly as if he was about to speak but nothing came, and Ryan focused on his pale pink lips inching closer. 

'_I want him to love me' _

Ryan jerked away, his heart hammering in his chest as the sound of Sharpay's broken voice entered his mind. 

_'What should I do?' _

Out of all the times… Ryan thought distractedly, his guilt edged its way into his mind. 

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked, his body seemed farther way, and Ryan thought maybe it was his own delusional thoughts. Troy wasn't going to kiss him. No, it was all in his head, "Ryan?" Troy came closer to him and his eyes looked softer, bluer, and Ryan couldn't help but feel like they were drawing him nearer. 

_'It's not working, Ry,' _

Ryan backed away hastily, his arm knocking into the box resting next to him, "I-I have to go!" Ryan practically jumped out, rushing out of the backstage. 

Ryan almost ran out onto the stage, his legs burning as he kept a fast pace out toward the exit. 

Gabriella watched curiously as the door slammed after Ryan's quick exit. What could that be about? She thought. Suddenly, she watched as Troy stepped out onto the stage. He looked confused and when he searched the empty audience his gaze landed on her. He looked sad. Oh, no, Gabriella thought…_What happened? _

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N**: First and VERY foremost I want to say I'm SOOOOO SORRY for being this late in updating! I don't want to drown you down with excuses but I had a lot going on with school and for some reason I couldn't write a chapter 14 I was happy with. This is actually the third version of this chapter, the first two just didn't feel right and I ended up being happy with this one. And I just felt so horrible for not updating when you guys left such nice reviews. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. 

As for this chapter, I kept Troy's thoughts hidden. I really wanted to show how he is seen through the eyes of other characters, especially Chad. But don't worry his thoughts will be revealed next chapter. 

As always suggestions and ideas are welcome. 


	15. Look

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. But the good news is this chapter was beta'd! By the wonderful **Sandshrew777**. Thank you! :D All errors in this were made by me after his wonderful edits.

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan**

Chapter 15: _Look. _

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

His pale slender fingers ran over the soft strip of fabric over his lap, caressing the dark velvet. Troy wanted those long fingers touching him with the same care. He wanted them caressing his skin, trailing over his chest, stomach, waist—everything.

The air was stifling; dust mixed with wet air. The cramped space made Troy fidget. His legs were bent, uncomfortably, so he leaned forward slightly—but the heat of the other boy stopped him short.

Staring into his clear pale blue eyes, impossibly wide, framed by straw-colored lashes, Troy was surprised to find a little fear. Fear of...him? What could he possibly have done to make Ryan so guarded and afraid? He never wanted to make Ryan afraid of him—never.

His cheeks were still colored; their close heat was starting to spread from his cheeks into Troy. He felt it everywhere—Ryan's heat was starting to take him over and before he knew it he was leaning over so he could capture those red lips so irresistibly close to his.

_So close_.

Troy's mind went blank.

The feeling of wisps of fast—cold—air against his lips made Troy snap back. He watched Ryan back away from him in haste, his eyes darting all around.

Troy swallowed back his fear. Had Ryan seen something—or worse, someone?

"Is something wrong?" Troy finally choked out.

Ryan looked so_...afraid_.

Troy felt his heart drop.

"Ryan?" he asked again.

He moved a little closer, his hand about to reach for Ryan's—in comfort—but the blond boy backed away again.

"I have to go!" Ryan jumped. Flying fabric, a box knocked sideways, a confused and so _cold_ Troy was all that was left in Ryan's wake.

Troy stared as the particles of dust still floated up in the air. He left the back room to follow Ryan, but when he stepped out onto the stage he found it empty. He looked out into the auditorium and found Gabriella looking at him, concerned.

Tearing his eyes away from her questioning gaze, he left the stage. He didn't want to deal with her questions right now. Right now he wanted to leave the dim—cold—auditorium.

It made his eyes sore and his heart thump harshly against his ribcage.

It made him remember Ryan's eyes filled with fear and confusion.

It made him think horrible thoughts. What if he'd read Ryan wrong? What if he didn't like him _that_ way? Maybe he's disgusted with him.

_What the hell did I just do? I made a move on another boy without even thinking about it! _The look on those light blue eyes was frozen in Troy's mind. The _fear_. It made Troy's blood run cold. Ryan jerking away from him replayed over and over again in his head. _What am I going to do?_

He found himself in the empty classroom of his next class. He sat down and looked at his hands. He could still feel Ryan's fingers brush against his own and he was disappointed in himself for still wanting to feel it, for still liking a boy who so obviously just rejected him but he just couldn't—wouldn't—stop.

A shuffle of books and paper made Troy snap out of his contemplations. He looked around and noticed most of his classmates had already settled in their seats. Troy sighed as his gaze fell on the empty seat beside him. Its bareness seemed to stare haughtily back at him.

Chad sauntered in just at that moment and as soon as his gaze landed on Troy his light demeanor morphed into rigidity. His brown eyes hesitated for a moment—Troy hoped he'd just flop down in the seat next to him like yesterday—but then Chad looked away and chose a seat on the other side of the room. Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He couldn't understand Chad's sudden withdrawal. Why was he so angry? It didn't quite add up. At first, he thought Chad suspected he was gay. That thought pulled at him daily but he knew Chad would be okay with it in the end. He knew that but he _still_ couldn't bring himself to confront it. He didn't want to tell him because if he told Chad then he'd have to tell his parents and if he told his parents then it would be real. He would really be gay.

_I _am _gay._

Troy shut his eyes as the thought wedged itself into his mind. He couldn't run way from it could he? He wasn't sure he could handle all of this right now. But was his choice to hide his sexuality from Chad the reason Chad had said that their friendship was over? Troy tried to unscramble Chad's angry speech from yesterday but it all blurred in his mind. All he remembered was his panic at Chad's question:

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" _

_"You're acting weird."_

Could...could everyone tell he was gay? He quickly glanced around the room. Everyone seemed busy talking, laughing, or doodling in their notebooks. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing shifty.

He looked at Chad and found the curly brunet avoiding his gaze. He felt the ache already in his chest grow just a bit more. Soon Troy heard faint whispers around the room, several kids leaning into each other to talk and look at him and Chad.

_If yesterday wasn't the worst day I've ever been through then today definitely is._

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Gabriella was itching to talk to Troy, but the stubborn brunet was avoiding her. And she _knew_ he was avoiding her. She bit the end of her pencil—his pained face right after Ryan stormed out of the auditorium filled her mind.

Suddenly she gasped. Ryan!

Of course, she could ask him what happened!

"You found the answer?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella looked at Taylor in confusion for a moment before she shook her head, "No, I just," she smiled to herself, "Thought of another way to approach the problem."

"Okay," Taylor said slowly, eyeing the brunette girl across from her oddly before going back to her own homework.

Gabriella giggled a little to herself but reminded herself to stay quiet. She was in the library. She was supposed to be studying.

But...

If she talked to Ryan then maybe she could gauge his reaction when she spoke about Troy, and then maybe she could find out the reason he left so quickly this morning during free period. It was so odd the way he tensed at the news that he would have to help Sharpay and Troy backstage. She could understand if Troy had been in Ryan's shoes because Troy liked Ryan so much and would be afraid to make an idiot out of himself, not to mention he didn't want Ryan to _know_ he liked him, because he's an idiot who wouldn't—

Wait.

Could that mean...

Could Ryan have...feelings for Troy?

_Awww! It's just like it is in the movies!_

"Okay, tell me what's up," Taylor said bluntly, pushing her books aside and leaning in.

Gabriella jumped. "Up?" she repeated, shaking her head quickly, "Nothing! Nothing's up!" _Oh, God! Could I be anymore transparent? How can I expect Troy to tell me anything if Taylor can read me like a book?_

Taylor's lips thinned, but Gabriella saw the hint of a grin in them.

"Is this about Troy and Chad?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and letting the smug grin out.

_And now Taylor knows something's up with Troy and—_"What?" Gabriella asked, bewildered. "…Chad?"

"Yeah," Taylor said slowly, as if talking to a third grader about addition, "It's all over school—the whole Troy and Chad separation," she continued, quirking an eyebrow at Gabriella, "That's what you were thinking about, right? I mean, I don't blame you, it's a big mystery. There are rumors but none of them make sense, and besides: they're best friends. Why would they suddenly stop talking?"

Gabriella had no idea whatsoever. She saw Troy this morning in free period and nothing seemed off. But she still hadn't had class with Chad and Troy together yet, only math with Chad and then English with Troy. She hadn't noticed anything odd since they were separated anyway.

Not wanting to seem out of the loop, as Gabriella hated to admit she often was, she asked a question instead. "What do think's the real reason?"

Taylor pursed her lips in thought, tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"Well, they obviously had a fight." She narrowed her eyes as she analyzed the possible causes, "And it couldn't be because of a girl like some have been suggesting because we both would know if they were seeing someone, so it either has to be about basketball or something else trivial."

Gabriella laughed, "Don't let Chad hear you call basketball trivial," she warned, smiling.

Taylor smirked.

"Oh, he's heard me," she replied easily.

Gabriella laughed—fully, this time, forgetting where she was as she pictured Chad's reaction.

A group of girls, glaring, passed them with towering stack of books in their hands.

Suddenly Gabriella remembered the more-than-usual amount of chatter in her previous class.

"So what kind of trivial rumors have you been hearing?" she asked.

Taylor counted off with her fingers.

"One, Troy stole Chad's 'love interest'," she started, air quoting when necessary, "Two, Chad is jealous of the attention Troy's getting at games," Taylor rolled her eyes before continuing. "And well," she let her fingers fall as her demeanor became more serious, "Some have been saying that Chad wants nothing to do with Troy."

"Maybe Troy lied to him. I don't know—but the main point is that _Chad_ is the one mad at Troy," she finished.

"Oh, no," Gabriella mused. She sat back as she wondered if this had to do with her advice. '_You know, your best friend, practically your brother. If you can't tell him then how do you expect to tell…anyone?'_

She wanted to help her friend so badly. Troy was one of her best friends. And after their break-up—when she told him she didn't love him—she felt she sort of owed him.

If she couldn't love him then she was going to find someone who did.

_Fine. If Troy doesn't want to talk to me, I'm just going to have to try Ryan._

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

The doorbell had rung a few moments ago.

And now, after the front door opened to reveal a visitor on the other side, there was this odd awkward silence, the type of awkward silence that was filled with confusion because of its unexpectedness.

Jason Cross was a little _too_ used to this type of awkward silence.

He still didn't know how to deal with it.

"So," Jason started.

Silence.

"Uh," he added, scratching the back of his neck, "What's up?"

Chad folded his arms over his chest and cut his eyes at Jason, who had accidentally blocked the doorway. The curly brunet suddenly let out a breath in frustration.

"Let me in," he ordered, pushing past a very puzzled Jason.

Shrugging to himself, Jason closed his front door. When he turned around and stood in front of it, his dark eyebrows rose up in silent question. Chad matched his stare.

"Don't you usually go to Troy's house?" Jason asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"What? You don't want me around or something?" Chad shot back immediately.

"No, it's just—" Jason started, taking a step forward.

"Let's watch some TV," Chad said flatly. He walked out of the small hallway, leaving Jason behind as he went into the living room.

Jason's puzzled features soon relaxed with another shrug of his shoulders.

_Whatever._

When Jason entered his modestly sized living room he found Chad had shed his coat and was reclining on the single sofa tilted toward the television. Jason sat down on the adjacent couch, eyeing the curly brunet several times. He was a little surprised to find Chad in his house. It wasn't that Chad never came over—but the unexpected visit was a bit...strange. Something more Troy and Chad, not Chad and Jason.

Jason wasn't jealous of their close friendship because he was tight with Chad too but...everyone on the basketball team knew that Chad and Troy were like brothers. They were inseparable. And almost a strange version of the Evans Twins…_Except without all the flashy colors and theatre stuff. _

They were together since pre-school and no one could break that bond. So, to find Chad suddenly at his doorstep instead of Troy's and without Troy with him was a little...weird.

It was their senior year and Jason couldn't remember a time when the curly brunet had ever done that. Even when the team found out Troy tried out for _Twinkle Towne_ last year, Chad never just suddenly appeared at his doorstep. And when Troy acted all aloof and flaky and kind of like Ryan Evans in the summer, Jason couldn't remember Chad ever going to just him instead of collecting the team.

Everyone at school was talking about the sudden rift between Troy and Chad. At first Jason didn't pay much attention, mostly because he often never paid attention to rumors…or anything in general. Then some of the team started to talk about it at lunch—and both Troy and Chad didn't show up to lunch.

Even Zeke said he didn't know what was going on with those two.

And if Zeke didn't know, then how was Jason supposed to figure it out?

The team was divided between their captain and his guard.

And Jason still had no idea what was going on! Was it just him? It all made Jason feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this divide. A team was supposed to be a _team_. He didn't want to take sides. Who would he chose?

"Just spill it," Chad finally said.

Jason started. Caught eyeing Chad again, his eyes widened in surprise before he quickly pretended to look at the television set.

"Whatever it is, just say it, Jase, because we all know you're horrible at hiding stuff," Chad spat—but he couldn't hide a small grin, Jason noticed.

_At least something's still the same about him._

"Why are you here?" Jason blurted out.

"Hey, I thought we were friends! Can't a friend go over to another friend's house once in a while?" Chad inquired.

_Yeah, but..._"Unexpectedly?" Jason asked.

Chad nodded in agreement, and then Jason tilted his head.

"Why not go over to Troy's?" Jason suggested.

Chad scowled.

"Troy?" he scoffed, but then his tone turned suspiciously sweet, "Why would I do that when I could see you?"

_Okay, even I'm not falling for that one._

So, Jason sat back and let Chad believe that he actually got away with bypassing the Troy topic.

"Oh, that's cool," he said off-handedly.

Chad looked smug.

Jason smiled to himself. "So, you'll see Troy later, right?"

Chad's smugness dissolved as he slowly turned to glare at a grinning Jason.

"No," he muttered, "I'm not going to hang out with Troy later."

And with that he folded his arms over his chest and returned his attention to the television.

Jason hated it when one of his friends was bothered and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Um," Jason felt at a loss as to what to say, so he did what he always did: he changed the topic.

"You ready for winter break? Seems like it's taking forever to get here."

Chad grunted.

"I was thinking we could go snow boarding, you know, up on the resort."

Chad made another noise in response and Jason gave up.

Chad wasn't going to suddenly feel better or get into a better mood—no, he wanted to sulk on Jason's brown cushiony couch.

_Fine. Be that way._

After a few moments of staring at the television, Chad spoke, almost to himself, "Is this last time we're going to do this?"

"Huh?" Jason asked. He looked at Chad in confusion.

Chad's eyes widened as he realized he spoke aloud.

"The last time to what? Watch TV? You can come over whenever, Chad."

"No," Chad gritted out after blowing out a breath in frustration, "I meant hanging out, after we graduate," he explained, starting to speak faster and faster.

"After graduation? Yeah, why not?" Jason countered.

"No, I mean like all of us together, when we're in college and stuff!" Chad said desperately.

Jason wondered why Chad almost looked...scared.

"Uh, why wouldn't we?" Jason asked simply.

Chad blew out another annoyed breath. "Because it's not the same!" Chad cried, "Not like," he gestured between them in some vague explanation, "This."

"Huh?" Jason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, just forget it!" Chad yelled, shuffling to get his coat as he stormed out of the living room. He gave an aggravated "See you later" somewhere in the

hallway.

Jason sat on the couch a while after he heard the front door slam close. _What was that all about?_

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Gabriella Montez was an intelligent young lady who knew the difference between someone who was _busy_ and someone who was _ignoring_ her. She didn't like the excuse "I'm busy." She thought it was a half-assed way of saying "I don't feel like talking to you very much."

Slightly annoyed that cornering Troy didn't work yesterday, and trying to arrange a talk with Ryan last night on the phone led to excuses—such as his state of busyness—she decided to try the stalker method today. Observe and follow.

And that was what she was doing at this moment; observing Ryan.

The blond was currently at the upper level of the cafeteria, eating. But he hadn't taken a bite in over four minutes now. _He looks absolutely miserable._

He was pushing food around his plate, his newsboy hat pulled down a little, shadowing his eyes and showing only the frown of his lips.

What could she do to fix this? It all felt like it was bigger than herself, bigger than even the two of them.

_What can _I_ really do? _Gabriella felt hopeless.

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

When Ryan settled his lunch tray next to Sharpay's usual but currently empty seat, he decided he was going to sit down at their usual lunch table and brood. His cheery mood of the morning deflated. He hated the constant ache in his chest—withholding his feelings to the point where it hurt at the sight of a familiar shaggy mop of golden brown hair.

_God, why couldn't things be a little different? _

Wouldn't it be great if Sharpay stopped liking Troy, if she suddenly said, 'Hey, Ryan I don't really like Troy anymore, you could have him.'

_What am I thinking? _Troy wasn't a used toy that Sharpay just handed over to him because she just got tired of it.

He sighed, his Spork scraping against the Styrofoam plate. Why, of all people, was he crushing on Troy Bolton? The most popular guy in school, with his handsome smile—he really needed to stop.

And when Troy leaned into him Ryan could have sworn he almost…it was as if there was this...moment.

Ryan could spend all of his lunch period thinking of more questions; hell, he could spend his whole life asking himself these useless questions. Questions that in the end didn't matter at all—that was how it was. He would never be with Troy, his sister wasn't going to magically stop liking Troy, and he would never, ever go after a guy his sister cared deeply about.

_Even if I'm the one who cares just a little bit more._

_Damnit!_

_I really need to get over this._

He looked down, through the railings at the floor below and saw Gabriella quickly turn her head away. Why was she staring at him? Ryan thought in annoyance, she wouldn't leave him alone.

He valued her friendship but he felt smothered and he got enough of that from his mother even though he felt bad for lying to her about not having any free time to hang out or talk or whatever she wanted to do but she was obviously trying to talk to him and find out what was bothering him but he never did like talking about things, not since...

_Breathe, Ryan._

Suddenly the usual drone of chatter around him was replaced by complete silence. Ryan looked up for the first time and realized everyone was frozen. Following their gazes he saw Troy and Chad in the middle of it all.

Chad stood a bit to the side, and Ryan couldn't get a good look at the curly brunet except for his head full of curls and his clenched fists. Nobody moved as Troy and Chad stared at each other. The basketball team was all huddled together at their usual table, except for Jason who, interestingly enough, stood a little behind Chad, his eyes darting between the two.

It's almost like he wants to stop them, but he can't, Ryan thought.

Chad glared at everyone standing around them and Troy kept his gaze carefully averted from the curious stares as he tried to approach Chad.

Ryan heard the rumors but he didn't quite believe it. Troy and Chad had no reason to fight. There wasn't anything that seemed life-changing...

Was there?

No auditioning for a musicale for the first time or college scholarship opportunities that required severing ties with old friends. Ryan couldn't think of a single thing that would cause both boys to stop being friends. Of course, he was still just an outsider. He didn't really know if they had a reason to fight or not.

"Just go eat your lunches!" Chad growled in annoyance, "I'm not some...just...find something else to watch!"

And he stormed out of the cafeteria.

_Damn. Wish I could do those kinds of dramatic exits._

"Oh, Troy!" a girl's voice broke the silence.

Ryan rolled his eyes. Of course. Sharpay wouldn't want the spotlight to be off her for this long.

"Oh, you must be so upset," she soothed, her arm—irritatingly—looped around Troy's firm, tight, but probably so soft...Ryan growled to himself in annoyance. He needed to stop. He told himself he would—

But Troy's eyes seemed to miss hers as he looked past her to the door Chad just went through.

Then he looked up—and at _him_.

Ryan's eyes widened.

_He's looking at _me_._

It was that look again. That look that made his heart freeze right as it jumped into his throat. Deep blue eyes so far away but seemed to enlarge, seemed to just drown him into their icy depths.

And soon he was tugged away from them as Sharpay yanked on his arm.

But then Troy jerked his arm away from hers, he said something Ryan couldn't hear as soon as the cafeteria burst into whispers and gossip. Then Sharpay fixed Troy with one of her glares.

Ryan immediately lifted himself out of the lunch table with his tray in his hands, his heart pounding. _Does she know? _

He dumped his plate into the trash and hastily dropped his tray with the others as he fled the cafeteria, not noticing a pair of brown eyes watching his every move, and dumping the contents of her own tray on the level below.

All he knew was that he was done eating and he wanted to get the hell out of the suddenly small and cramped cafeteria.

Ryan couldn't help but think.

_Did she see Troy look at me? Did she see his eyes?_

That _look_ filled with _something_. Something Ryan was too afraid to define.

Then it suddenly hit him.

_Troy looked at me_…like that.

**x x x TBC x x x**


	16. Intertwined views

**A/N:** I want to thank my beta, **Sandshrew777**, his edits made this chapter a million and one times better. Hopefully, I made Gabriella less lifeless in this version lol. All errors were made by me after his wonderful edits.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **Emeralden Rapley**… I finally used your idea…well not quite but it's a little of what you said...won't say too much here cuz' I'll ruin it for everyone else (it's the very last scene) :D Thanks for the inspiration! (I hope you don't mind that I included it after sooo many chapters later :D)

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan**

Chapter 16: _Intertwined views._

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Gabriella watched the whole scene unfold.

Troy's eyes were dull, pain etched on his face. Gabriella felt so pathetic, just sitting there among the rest, watching.

Troy's anguished gaze followed Chad as he pushed past the quiet crowd and exited the cafeteria. He left Troy standing in the middle of the cafeteria, staring incomprehensibly at the large double doors as they slammed closed. A resounding bang echoed.

All were silent.

Watching. Waiting.

And Gabriella was part of the group, watching one of her best friends in pain, center-stage. She felt disgusted with everyone, this wasn't some show. Troy was hurt. She wanted to run to Troy, hug him or do something to make his eyes light again. But a rush of pink and glitter flashed through Gabriella's peripheral vision before she could move.

Gabriella turned and caught sight of Sharpay slipping her arm underneath Troy's. The blonde girl practically wrapped herself around his arm, and suddenly Gabriella felt herself stuck in her seat, unable to move. Instead, she watched the pair with slight annoyance.

_How can she stand there and just take advantage of this? _Gabriella thought appalled. _Of course, because Sharpay wouldn't run to Troy's side just to comfort him, no, she needs the attention too. _

_But...what am I doing just sitting here?_

She felt like such a jerk.

Gazing around the cafeteria she caught sight of Ryan, on the level above, his eyes trained on Troy and Sharpay. He looked slightly sick, his arms folded on the table and his shoulders slightly hunched. _Maybe I'm not the only one who feels so…helpless…_She suddenly thought.

Then Ryan jerked up, his shoulders straightened. Gabriella quickly followed his line of vision back to—

_Troy._

_Troy, staring back at Ryan._

Troy's gaze was so intense that he didn't notice Sharpay caressing his arm. His body was stiff. Her eyes narrowed in determination before she yanked at his arm roughly. Gabriella felt a bit of anger at Sharpay. Then Troy looked down at the blonde girl sharply, Gabriella had never seen Troy look so angry.

"Just leave me alone," he said hollowly. Then he yanked his arm free from her grasp. Sharpay gasped and fixed him a deathly glare of her own. And then Troy left. Gabriella felt her anger drain away as she watched Sharpay's glare soften, a brief glimpse of hurt covered quickly by a look of superiority.

Murmurs of gossip drifted around to Gabriella, but she didn't listen to them. It was all just white noise.

She watched Ryan abruptly rise. This was her chance, she thought, she needed to follow him. So, she lifted herself up and out of her seat. Ryan rushed to empty his tray. Gabriella dumped the contents of her tray as well. He went out the exit on the higher level as she went out the exit on the lower level.

_I'm going to find him._

_I _am_ going to get answers. _

…_.otherwise…what kind of friend am I?_

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Most people didn't notice him. He was just part of the team, part of the group, blending in with the red and white. He was just another boy among the sea of boys with identical red uniforms running around the glossy stretch of linoleum floor, tossing around basketballs. He was just another wildcat among the mesh of red and white that made up the basketball team's lunch table.

So, it was only natural that no one noticed when Jason Cross left the cafeteria to go after Chad.

While roaming aimlessly around the hallways, Jason's stomach grumbled.

_I can't believe I missed pizza day for this_.

As he turned the corner, a bustle of dark wavy brown hair and pastels bumped into his chest. He looked down and realized it was Gabriella Montez. He rubbed his chest absently, feeling a little sore.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. She brushed at her shirt quickly, not realizing that it was Jason who she ran into.

"Gabriella?" he said hesitantly. She looked up and her eyes widened in recognition before she blushed in embarrassment.

_Awkward, _Jason thought as he took in breath.

He went out on a date with Gabriella at the start of the school year. It was filled with averted glances, polite smiles, and stretches of awkward silences.

Of course, the type of awkward silence he experienced with Gabriella was different than the one from the day before with Chad. This type of awkward silence started with the silence itself…the lack of something to say seemed to morph into a tangible entity; and as if alive, it seemed to grow and grow until it just became so awkward that…he couldn't really explain it.

He just wanted to _avoid_ it.

Jason didn't blame Gabriella anymore than he blamed himself. They just _weren't_ meant to be. And that was fine with him.

"H-Hey, Jason," she said. Then she looked up at him and stretched her lips in the same polite smile he remembered.

"Hi."

She knew she'd said 'hey' already, but…

_This is so awkward_, Gabriella thought.

"Hey," Jason said_. _He gave a small nod in greeting.

_He looks like he wants to be anywhere but here_.

They hadn't talked since their disastrous date. That was four months ago. It was when the weather was a warm remainder of summer, and when she had shorter side-sweep bangs.

_And that was ages ago._

Well, it felt like it, anyway.

The hallway was deserted during lunch. No one to hide behind now, Jason was forced to confront the unavoidable: Gabriella Montez in all her glory.

_Who knew Jason Cross is afraid of a little brunette girl?_ His mind mocked.

_I'm not afraid!_ Jason shot back in irritation. _She's just…it's awkward…_

He did not want to deal with this.

Gabriella rushed to speak before another stretch of silence could gain in length, "I was looking for Ryan. Um, have you seen him?" She said quickly.

He shook his head. "No," he responded simply.

Her eyes went past Jason's head, watching Chad disappear behind an exit leading to the parking lot. She thought this was sort of strange but didn't mention it to the rather quiet - too quiet - raven-haired boy in front of her.

"Oh, okay," she said.

Instead, she concentrated on _trying_ not to make a fool out of herself.

But she couldn't help but wonder why Chad would go through an exit in the middle of lunch?

_Stop that!_

She needed to focus on finding Ryan.

_You need to mind your own business_, a voice cut in inside her mind. It sounded suspiciously like Taylor.

Gabriella looked at Jason, who looked back at her blankly.

Another silence.

"Okay," he said finally, for lack of a better thing to say.

They awkwardly made to pass each other but as Gabriella went to her right, Jason went to his left.

"Sorry," they both said.

And as Jason went to his right this time, Gabriella went to her left, and they blocked each other again.

"Sorry!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Sorry," Jason said, wincing as he almost bumped into her again.

Then as he was about to walk past her - again - Gabriella suddenly halted.

"Wait," she said abruptly. She stepped in front of him, her brown eyes hesitant for a moment before she finally said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jason said. He felt flustered suddenly, "And you?"

"I'm good," she smiled.

Jason felt his cheeks heat in discomfort. This was way more awkwardness than he was used to. After this he knew he reached his quota for the week.

Suddenly, Gabriella let out a breath of frustration.

"We shouldn't just—I mean, we can still talk, right?" she asked.

When he nodded, she smiled.

"Good, because as awkward as this is," she admitted, "We can't avoid each other forever."

Jason let out a nervous chuckle in relief and she laughed, pleased.

"Yeah, you're right," he grinned, feeling more comfortable. "I guess, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely," She smiled widely, this time genuinely happy.

They finally parted, and Jason felt good about their odd encounter. He felt as if a weight he didn't know was on his shoulders lifted.

After a long walk, he suddenly realized he forgot to ask her about Chad.

_Oh, man!_

He turned around and found the halls deserted, it was already too late. Gabriella was gone.

_Where the hell is Chad?_

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Ryan's cell phone wouldn't stop vibrating. Clutching it one hand, Ryan gazed at the screen.

_Michael_.

Sighing in irritation, he turned off the annoying device. As soon as Ryan stepped out of the cafeteria Michael had started to bombard his cell phone with text messages.

'Hey, you there?'

'Ry?'

And, after a long pause:

'You can't ignore me forever.'

Ryan snapped his cell phone close.

_Oh, yes I can_.

Troy looking him at him like _that_ and now Michael bothering him…since when had he become so desirable? Ryan snorted, shaking his head. It wasn't exactly desire fueling Michael; well, at least not desire for purely Ryan. As for Troy…

Troy was a mystery. He was smoldering blue eyes and confusion. Ryan sighed heavily, passing endless lockers, doors, posters until he found himself at the end of the hall, wide steps open for him to climb or descend. He didn't know where he was going.

He felt hopeless, anxious, and frustrated all at once. Ryan tried to comprehend the look Troy gave him, trying to find any other explanation other than—

_That_.

But every time he pictured Troy looking at him from below, his head tilted upwards, it blurred in his mind.

All he felt was the _longing_, longing Troy felt for _him_.

And it hurt.

Ryan knew that he and Troy could never be together. Not when Sharpay had such deep feelings for Troy. She loved him.

Ryan wasn't sure what he felt for him. Every time his thoughts turned to Troy he started to feel everything around him blend and smudge and twist. And his chest would squeeze as he considered how his sister must feel the same way too. He just wanted to be able to love Troy…to be able to have him.

And when Troy looked at him in the cafeteria just a few moments before, his focus solely on Ryan, there was an intensity that Ryan couldn't explain.

It gave Ryan too much hope. It made the tight hold on his chest lessen.

But Sharpay loved him, so Ryan shouldn't feel like this…he shouldn't even be thinking about this. Period.

Ryan would never betray his sister that deeply.

_But, the way Troy looked at me_…

Ryan bit his lip. It felt nice. Just for a moment, Ryan felt happy. And even the slightest thought of Troy having feelings for him lifted him in a way he wouldn't have thought possible.

_But I can't hurt Shar that way, _Ryan thought firmly.

"I can't," Ryan muttered to himself, "I just can't."

And as Ryan chose yet again to put his sister's interests ahead of his own, he decided to go down the stairs.

As he went down, he spotted Jason going up the stairs, muttering to himself.

"Uh, Jason? You all right?" Ryan tilted his head as he halted on a step.

Jason looked up, his eyes blinking in confusion.

"Ryan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said in confirmation, and Jason's face suddenly seemed to just wipe clean of all confusion. Ryan smiled faintly at Jason's ability to change emotions so quickly. Ryan wished he could do that.

Jason chuckled, "Gabriella was looking for you," he said brightly.

"Oh?" Ryan feigned interest. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes.

_What could she possibly want with me?_

"Yeah, and, uh, have you seen Chad around?" Jason asked.

"No, I haven't seen much of anyone, actually," Ryan replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway," Jason said faintly, climbing the steps before Ryan had a chance to say his farewell.

Jason seemed to have his mind elsewhere, so Ryan didn't blame him for his quick exit. But standing on the step, now alone, Ryan felt a little deserted.

Suddenly, he felt alone. Looking around the bare staircase, it was eerie without any students and so very quiet. It was suffocating. Ryan descended the stairs quickly. In a split-second decision spurred by his sudden need to escape, he glanced at the exit in front of him briefly before he pushed the unusually heavy door and—

"_Oof!"_

"Huh?" Ryan muttered, confused. He pushed the door more firmly, stepping out into the chilly air. Looking down, he found Chad sprawled on the floor looking very grumpy.

"What the hell?!" Chad yelled. He looked up and saw Ryan standing over him.

Tilting his head, Ryan looked at him in confusion.

"Chad?" he asked.

Then he chuckled.

"Do you always block important exits?" he added.

Chad lifted himself off the cold cement floor with a grunt, clearly annoyed with the day in general. "Do you always attack people innocently leaning?" he asked Ryan pointedly, brushing roughly at his torn blue jeans.

"On doors?" Ryan chuckled, putting his hands into the pockets of his pastel white slacks.

"Well," Chad huffed, rubbing his abused bottom briefly as he glared at the laughing blond, "I forgot it was a door for a second."

The cold air blew past them, and Chad hugged himself. Suddenly his thin long-sleeve shirt and jeans seemed like a very bad idea. At least Ryan was better off, Chad thought, noticing his deep blue fedora hat as Chad felt the cold air brush past the nape of his neck.

"So," Ryan said, "Why are you out here…in the cold?" He turned to look at the curly brunet, who decided to lean against the school wall this time. Ryan decided to join him.

Chad shrugged, "Didn't feel like bein' in there," he nodded over to the door.

Ryan nodded, "Are you... is everything okay?" Ryan asked hesitantly. He didn't want to pry into Chad's personal issues with Troy. But Chad was his friend, and he knew he would do the same for him if something like this happened. Whatever _this_ was.

Chad eyes remained on the parking lot in front of them, not meeting Ryan's concerned ones.

"I guess not, I mean, you probably saw what happened in there," he said quietly, looking at Ryan for confirmation. When Ryan nodded, Chad sighed. His eyes turned back to the parking lot as he added, "Yeah, well, then I guess everything is definitely _not_ okay."

When Ryan looked at Chad his mouth was drawn in a frown. He looked upset and confused.

There seemed to be a lot of that going around.

"Well, I guess everything can't be okay all the time," Ryan said softly.

"Yeah, I hear that," Chad muttered to himself.

The sky was white, filled with clouds. The air was chilly but not freezing, Ryan and Chad stared at the parking lot, both quiet and deep in thought. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable but a blanket of blankness they both could escape under just for a few short moments.

"Jason was looking for you," Ryan said finally.

Chad turned to him, "Really?" He looked surprised. Then he sighed, "It sucks when your cell breaks, you lose connection with society."

"You want to use mine?" Ryan offered.

Chad shook his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," he waved it off.

"Oh. Do you want me to leave?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"No, no, I just...I don't know," Chad sighed, "I don't know what I want."

"Oh, okay," Ryan said. Then Ryan sighed, letting his head fall back on the wall.

Chad looked at him, "You okay?" He asked, and Ryan looked at him in surprise. "You seem kinda down," Chad added.

Ryan leaned further against the wall. He felt like sinking into the brick but he knew that was impossible, instead he found comfort in his back pressed against the wall. He didn't like opening up much but maybe…maybe he could just let loose whatever was in his head just this once….

"You ever just feel like…everything is happening and…you just—it just becomes too much to handle?" Ryan looked at Chad, and found him staring at him. "Chad?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Chad said finally, "It's just...the way you said that—"

_Was like you were reading my mind_.

"Anyway," Chad shook his head, "I think...I may have been too busy worrying about everything that I guess I got all mad," Chad sighed heavily, "I don't know."

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows.

"You got mad? At Troy?" he asked, trying to understand Chad's jumbled words.

Chad chuckled a little to himself.

"Yeah."

He looked at Ryan suddenly, "Look, I guess I can talk to you," he said as if he were deciding on the spot. But he knew Ryan didn't have Gabriella's know-it-all eyes, Zeke's 'it'll all be okay_'_ attitude, Taylor's 'you've got to be kidding me_'_ look, Jason's high eyebrow clueless expression, and Troy's … recent standoffish vibe….

And there was no way in hell he'd talk to Sharpay.

Ryan was just...Ryan.

_And he's cool…in an off-beat sorta way. _

Chad looked him dead in the eyes, and after some hesitation he spoke quickly, before he could change his mind.

"The whole college-future stuff...it kinda freaks me out."

Ryan's lips quirked in amusement, only Chad could be so blunt and make it look so easy.

And when Chad finally said those words aloud, it felt as if something opened within him. He felt the need to just spill everything he'd held in.

"And…I thought—I think that this school year'll end and everyone will go to college or whatever an' all my friends, everyone I met here and everything, will just go away, you know? They'll just leave and I'll have to start all over again in college…and when that all happens I'll really hate it cuz' I'll…"

_Miss everyone_.

Ryan's eyes widened slightly.

He put a hand on Chad's shoulder.

"You do know that Troy's your best-friend, right? And he'll always be that, no matter what," he comforted.

"Yeah, but how do I know that he won't go off to college and just leave? Just like—" Chad began.

"Chad, you know Troy realized he made a mistake this summer, but he learned from that," Ryan interrupted. "If anything, that just proves he'll always be your friend, even if my sister offers him the world."

And, suddenly, it occurred to Ryan as he said those words that it was true. No matter what schemes or plans she had for him, Troy would never choose his sister.

_Where's that leave me?_

He still couldn't betray her.

Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right, I just got …I don't know, carried away," he admitted.

_And scared._

Ryan's thoughts drifted away at the sound of Chad chuckling.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, "It's alright, but even you've got to admit…you can never doubt the Wildcats."

Chad grinned.

"How could I ever?"

Ryan shook his head as they stepped back into the school. As Chad pushed the door ahead of him, Ryan noticed he seemed more at ease, Chad's frown was replaced by an easy grin. Ryan felt good about helping his friend.

Suddenly the bell rang loudly, its sharp timbre resonating through the halls. Students spilled into them, crowding and filling so much that Ryan and Chad had to hug the lockers.

"Thanks, man," Chad said, smiling.

Ryan nodded, "No problem, Chad," he replied. He grinned.

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

When the bell rang, Troy rushed down the stairs from the cafeteria.

As Troy stepped out off the staircase, his eyes spotted a dark blue fedora hat far at the end of the hall, transfixed, he stared at it until the crowd moved slightly and revealed a smooth pale forehead, pale blue eyes, and then finally Ryan's beautiful smile.

The crowd of kids moved in front of Ryan again, showing Chad near him. The crowd shifted again, showing Ryan leaning in and Chad hugging him. The crowd swayed and dispersed slowly, showing Troy only glimpses of Ryan and Chad hugging and _close_ and happy…

And, for one long moment, Troy just couldn't think.

All Troy felt was his throat constricting tightly, and the surge of white-hot-blinding pain that sparked within his chest.

His eyes fixed on the two teens far away, behind the crowd, hugging closely. He didn't register the touch on his arm, or the world around him.

"Hey, Troy!" Troy jerked in surprise at the sight of Gabriella beside him. He looked back at the end of the hall.

Ryan and Chad were gone.

Gabriella tugged on his arm gently.

"Troy...? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

He broke away from Gabriella as he swallowed thickly. He looked down at her concerned eyes and then he turned away.

"I-I gotta go," he choked out, and left a bewildered Gabriella in front of the wide steps.

**x x x TBC x x x**

Sorry for the lateness!! But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D

And any suggestions or comments are very welcome!


	17. Broken ice

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan**

Chapter 17: _Broken ice._

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Ryan knew what Troy was doing.

He felt Troy's eyes on him. He felt the tingly sensation of it on his neck before it spread throughout his entire body.

Ryan's face heated unexpectedly as he thought about how intensely Troy must be watching him. He restrained the urge to fidget in his seat, focusing on a point on the blackboard, his body was rigid. He heard nothing but the whoosh of his blood rushing through his ears intermixed with the drone of the teacher at the front of the classroom.

Even though Ryan never dared to turn his head and glance back to actually catch Troy in the act, he could imagine how he must look like. Ryan's mind supplied him with a hazy memory of hard deep blue eyes looking at him longingly, without hesitation, from some distance away. It was the same look Troy gave him in the cafeteria.

It was the same look Ryan dreamed about late nights before he awoke achingly frustrated, skin burning and sweaty.

The heat seeping from his skin, Ryan abruptly tore away from thoughts of those dreams, suddenly very aware that he was _in class_ and shouldn't be having such thoughts.

But the way Troy kept staring at him, it was driving Ryan insane. The iron-clad wall of self-control he had built up this past week was threatening to crack.

…_I wish I had more strength,_ Ryan thought.

He glanced at his sister beside him. She looked at the teacher, bored and clearly unimpressed. She had been acting strangely the past week. Ryan couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, mostly because she hadn't been talking to him much.

Ryan knew she wasn't angry with him, instead he had a sinking feeling she was plotting something, and if not, then at least thinking about something a little too deeply for his liking.

On his other side sat Chad, who had taken habit to sticking by him a lot more this past week. Ryan figured it was because he needed someone to talk to that wasn't so close to Troy. And the fact that _he_ was that person made him feel a little sad. But Ryan didn't mind having Chad around so much. The curly brunet was a really good friend, one who wouldn't pry into his personal thoughts.

Suddenly Gabriella's voice broke his thoughts and he watched her answer a question the teacher must have asked. He appreciated her friendship too but sometimes Ryan got the feeling that she had the need to fix everything around her, and that bothered Ryan, especially when she kept trying to fix him. What made her think something was wrong with him? Why did she keep asking him questions about his feelings? He didn't get it.

The bang rang. It was the last class of the day, and everyone was rushing through the halls to get to their lockers and then go home.

"Ry, I'll meet you outside," his sister said simply, leaving him by the classroom door without as much as a demand to make him walk her to her locker.

It was strange. Ryan knew something was wrong but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that quiet-nice Sharpay was so much better than loud-demanding Sharpay.

"Hey dude."

Ryan turned and spotted Chad just stepping out of the classroom.

"Hi Chad," Ryan smiled. He gave one more worried glance to his sister's retreating figure before looking back at the curly brunet.

"Man, was that class boring," Chad said, then he grinned, "But I bet Ms. Rubin won't give us any homework during winter break."

"I wouldn't count on it," Ryan said gravely.

"How much you wanna bet?" Chad raised his eyebrow briefly before a sly grin slid on his face.

Then Ryan watched as Chad's grin faltered before falling away all together. Troy had just walked passed them head-down, his bangs covering his eyes, as he went to his locker.

"I don't know what's up with him," Chad said steely. His brown eyes were hard as they flickered over to Troy before looking away.

In the brief moment, Ryan allowed himself to really look at Troy, taking in his tired form, and his shaggy hair misplaced as if he had recently ran his fingers through it.

Ryan held his breath as Troy turned slightly, but he never looked at Ryan. And for some reason, Ryan felt disappointment mixed in with relief.

"Ryan?"

Ryan turned quickly, startled, "Yeah?"

Chad gave him a strange look before shaking his head, "Come on, man, let's go," he nodded in the direction of Ryan's locker.

"So, I'm guessing your apology didn't go over so well with Troy," Ryan said quietly as they walked beside each other to his locker.

Chad snorted, "Yeah, if I even got a chance to talk to him," he said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, he won't even look at me," Chad sounded upset but then he sighed, "Whatever, I'm not going to push it. If he wants to talk, he'll come to me."

"But, didn't you say the fight was your fault? I would've thought Troy would want to talk, I mean, at least hear you out," Ryan said.

"It _was_ my fault. I got all mad at him when I really should've just backed off, but…I don't know, there's something up with him too and I have a feeling that it has nothin' to do with me."

What Chad said troubled Ryan, but he didn't ask anymore questions. Instead, he said, "Well, I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

"Dude," Chad said, looking at the blond with complete disbelief plastered across his face.

Ryan shrugged sheepishly, as if saying that was all the advice he could offer.

Chad shook his head in amusement. "Whatever, man, I gotta get ready for basketball practice, see ya later," Chad said. He gave Ryan a pat on his shoulder before he started to walk toward the boy's locker room. "And don't think I forgot about that bet, I'll be collecting my winnings in a week," Chad shouted down the hallway.

Ryan rolled his eyes. _Yeah right_.

Chad was gone, and Ryan was left to wonder about Troy. Ryan didn't understand why Troy would avoid Chad. But he didn't want to dwell on the reasons. It led him to wonder about what exactly was bother Troy, and as much as Ryan still found it surprising, he knew it had something to do with him; how Troy might be thinking about him.

Worrying his lip, Ryan thought about how maybe ignoring Troy might be too harsh. Maybe that wasn't the best way to handle it.

But how Troy felt about him had nothing to do with Chad, Ryan thought suddenly, so why would he not talk to Chad?

Either way, Chad seemed better than he did last week. He wasn't freaked out about the future anymore. He even went to the school's guidance counselor to discuss all the options that were out there for him besides basketball. So whatever the problem was between Troy and Chad, Chad was right in that it had to lie within Troy.

Closing his locker, Ryan left the now emptying school, and went to meet his sister by the long black gate guarding the school parking lot.

He stood outside for awhile, waiting for his sister's pink car to drive out and take him home, watching as car after car passed him, students clearing the school grounds, school busses passing, and then the sky darkening.

Ryan kept checking his wrist-watch, but the chilly air made his arm stiff, so he pulled at the sleeve of his jacket, wondering irritably why he didn't decide to wear his coat today. It was freezing outside.

Getting tired, he let his messenger bag slip off his arm and plop on the pavement. He leaned back on the gate and looked up at the cloudy sky.

_Where is she?_

Suddenly, a sleek black car rolled slowly in front of him. Ryan straightened up, griping the strap of his bag, and holding it tightly as he looked warily at the tinted car window that was rolling down.

The same short jet-black hair, chilling green eyes, and irritating smirk—Ryan felt his heart's dull pounding against his ribcage as Michael looked back at him.

Then the smirk said, "Someone told me you need a ride."

And Ryan concluded that there was no such thing as a _quiet-nice_ Sharpay.

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Troy supposed he was acting like a jerk right about now, well, sort of. He wasn't being such a great friend or even a decent person for that matter.

Every time he saw Chad approaching him, eyes apologetic, looking nervous, Troy pretended not to see and avoided him all together.

And every time he talked to Gabriella and her smile started to turn hesitant, her eyes looking up at him with a determined edge, he knew she was going to change the subject of their conversation. And he knew it was a subject he didn't want to discuss, so, he high-tailed out of there, leaving her looking exasperated and worried all at once.

And sometimes he caught Sharpay looking …not evil but something else…something that threw him off guard—she seemed drained, and cautious around him. At first, Troy admitted he was relieved, and even a little happy but then he remembered how badly he had treated her in the cafeteria. He shouldn't have been so harsh, telling her to leave him alone like that—so angrily.

He wasn't even really mad at her. He was just upset and frustrated.

All he wanted was to get away from every ones stares.

All he wanted was to make Chad stop looking at him like—like he was something strange and not the same old Troy, his best-friend.

All he wanted was to find some comfort in the one person that made him feel warm just by his simple presence; to be able to reach up and touch Ryan through all that space and distance that separated them.

His pale blue eyes were so far but at the same time…it felt really _close_. And when Sharpay pulled him away from that warm feeling—he snapped.

Sometimes, well, maybe more than some of the time, Sharpay can be irritating beyond belief. But she didn't deserve to be talked to like that, not when she wasn't doing anything that Troy wasn't already used to.

The rest of that lunch period was spent trying to drown out all the gossip spreading throughout the cafeteria, and trying not to meet the startled and unsure glances of his teammates.

The rest of the week passed with Troy miserably trying not to stare at Ryan, and repeatedly telling himself that Ryan and Chad were _just_ friends. But it was hard watching Chad make Ryan smile, to see them talking and laughing…

And basketball practice was unbearable. His dad had kept asking why everyone looked so lost and out of it. Yet, he couldn't blame his teammates; it wasn't easy being careful and cautious just to avoid upsetting either him or Chad.

Being in the locker room was even worse. The tension was suffocating. All the conversations were careful and never important.

He tried keeping his cool to act like everything was fine, but then he realized he was really slowly detaching himself from his team. He didn't even notice he was doing that until just now.

Now, everyone was talking amongst themselves, quiet and not exactly excluding him but he didn't exactly feel included either. He was stuck in some weird, awful feeling, middle.

He changed out of his clothes quickly. He didn't want Chad to talk to him and apologize. He just needed more space; he could deal with not talking to Chad. Because he knew not talking to Chad meant never telling him why he got so upset and aloof in the first place. He couldn't handle telling him everything. He couldn't.

Yeah, he was being a coward. And yeah, he was being a complete jerk. He knew that already. Thank you.

He already knew how horrible it was to make his best-friend think he was mad at him just so he could avoid telling him something he knew in his heart Chad wouldn't be upset about. He wasn't afraid of Chad's reaction. He was afraid of _telling_ him. Because it was one thing to have Gabriella _guess_ it and to have himself _know_ it, it was an entirely different thing for him to _say_ it. To say, 'I am Gay,' a statement, aloud. It was like a confirmation, like a stamp stuck on his forehead—it could never, ever be taken back. It would be out there…forever.

_Man, am I an idiot..._ Even in his head, he knew what a wuss he was being.

After practice, his dad was supposed to drop him off at work and then he usually took a bus back home since it wasn't that far away. Ever since he saw Ryan and his date there he sort of felt anxious entering the fancy restaurant, always half-expecting Ryan to show up on another date with that jerk.

Finally packed up, he said a rushed good-bye to his teammates, who all said their byes in a scattered chorus. Suddenly, he heard someone shout his name.

_Oh_Fuck.

Troy really, _really_ hoped it wasn't Chad. He turned around slowly and was a bit startled to find Jason behind him, looking at him all tilted-faced and easy-going. Troy felt himself relax.

"Hey, Jase, what's up?"

"Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Troy backed away slightly. "I kinda need to get to work, now."

"Oh, I'll just walk with you, then."

Troy felt uneasy, but shrugged anyway. "Okay," he said.

He was glad Chad didn't catch him out the door. But Jason? He didn't seem like the confrontational type. So, Troy really shouldn't have any reason to feel uneasy about the raven-haired teen. But…sometimes you could never be too sure.

"So, how's everything?" Jason smiled.

"Uh, good," Troy replied, feeling a little wary of this line of questioning…and kind of confused too.

"That's good," Jason smiled.

As they walked, Troy looked at the boy's profile. Jason slung his backpack on one arm but he still had his basketball uniform on with his jacket over it. The brushing together of windbreaker pants was the only noise in the hall. Most of the guys usually changed back into their usual clothes but Troy guessed maybe Jason rushed out to catch up to him.

Suddenly, Troy remembered a similar instance, when Jason wanted talk to him about Gabriella a couple of months ago. Troy, at the time, felt angry at how soon Jason and Gabriella were going on a date; it was just after she broke up with Troy. But then, the way Jason got nervous about Troy's reaction and how he even turned Gabriella down when she first asked him. Well, it was hard to hate Jason. And Troy, being the kind of guy he was, gave them his blessing, even if Gabriella rolled her eyes every time he said that.

And it sort of helped too, when Troy heard that the date had been a flop. But he kept that part to himself.

"It was…kinda tense back there," Jason said after a moment.

For a second, Troy thought he heard that in his head. But when he looked at Jason, he was surprised to find him looking back at him, with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah," Troy said. He wasn't expecting Jason to be so…blunt. But then again, Troy thought, it was Jason. He wasn't exactly known for his subtly.

"I just wanted to talk, you know," Jason said, "Coach kept sayin' 'why's every body lookin' like they need a map to get around the court,'" he did a good imitation of his dad, Troy thought in amusement. "I guess, I am kinda lost," Jason said.

They reached the end of the hall, just before the school entrance. Troy could see his father's truck out on the curb, and Troy had the sudden urge to run to it.

It was such a bad habit, he knew, but he didn't want deal with anything. He just felt better pushing away things that closed in on his problems.

"We'll talk about this later, Jase, I really need t—"

"Wait," Jason said suddenly, his hand flew to catch Troy's sleeve before he pushed open the door, blocking him from his escape. "I don't need a pep talk or anything," Jason half-smiled as his hand fell away.

"Well, then what?" Troy asked warily.

"I don't know," Jason shrugged, "I was gonna ask you what's up? ...but then you said good…so, uh, I guess that didn't go like I thought it would," Jason said lamely.

"Jase…I really need to go."

"Wait!" Jason quickly, "I just wanna know what's goin' on with you and Chad. How come you guys aren't talking?"

Troy felt panic at the brief silence, urging him to answer. But then, Jason kept talking.

"I mean, I just don't get it. Chad comes to my house saying things like: this is the last time we're gonna hang out and the future and everything not being the same—and then all the guys aren't sayin' anything, so then I thought maybe I missed something but then Zeke had no idea either, and then you guys stare each other down, and I can't find Chad, and Gabriella's trying to find Ryan, and I miss pizza day, and Chad and Ryan are best buds, and everyone's actin' like they know something I don't, and I'm lost—but then I figure out today that _everyone_ is freakin' lost"—Jason took a quick deep breath before he finally said, "You know?"

His eyes were huge as he looked at Troy imploringly, as if willing Troy to _know_.

Troy gaped briefly, lost for words, and very confused as he tried to work through the mass of jumbled words that had just tumbled out of Jason's mouth.

"I-I, uh," Troy stuttered. Then he blinked several times before he said, "What?"

Jason's mouth opened as if he was about to say something but then he shut it as his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled into a pout, clearly confused. "I, actually, don't…know." Then he shook his head, "Just...all I wanted to say was that everyone is lost, you know, so don't feel like you're on your own cuz' you're not."

"I'm not alone?" Troy repeated.

"Yeah," Jason shrugged as if the notion was obvious by now.

Troy stared at Jason for a long moment. Jason might as well have dumped a bucket of ice water on Troy's head. Troy was stunned. Every thought that had passed Troy's mind the past week was exactly the opposite of what Jason said.

'_I'm not alone.'_

_But he doesn't get it. No one can understand how I feel. It's not like he knows what it's like to care for someone so much so that it starts to physically hurt. And he doesn't know how it feels to not even be able to really talk to the person that he may even l-love…to have that person run away from you—to settle for watching him from afar because of all these stupid restrictions and boundaries blocking every chance we-they- really get at being close—how can he say I'm not alone?_

_I am alone. _

When Troy looked at Jason, it was like Gabriella's determined gaze and Chad's nervous but apologetic eyes were looking back at him too; and a small bit of light started to chip away at the darkening cloud that was Troy's thoughts.

Suddenly, Troy started to feel really stupid. All this time he had been pushing away the very thing he thought he didn't have: a listening ear, his support, his friends.

He was used to being the leader, the guy everyone looked up to, and now, he realized he just isolated himself by trying to handle everything on his own. And by pushing away his friends, avoiding them, he was alienating himself and hurting his friends.

Hearing Jason say he was lost made Troy feel less heavy-hearted. Because if Jason was lost, then Troy wasn't really alone, was he? It made Troy realize that everyone was sort of lost in their own way. And if everyone was lost in their own way, then they could understand Troy's feelings in their own way too. That should be enough for Troy. And now, it was enough for Troy.

"I mean, I'm always lost," Jason said, startling Troy out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah," Troy nodded absently, "Thanks."

"No prob," Jason said as he gave him a worry-free grin. And Troy had the sudden feeling that Jason was completely unaware of just how much his words had really affected Troy.

Troy shook his head lightly, feeling a smile tug at his lips as he said, "I'll see ya later, Jase."

"Bye," Troy heard Jason say behind him as the cool winter air hit his face.

_I'm not alone, _Troy thought dumbly.

He still felt scared, but of course he still would be. He couldn't be confident in every single aspect of his life. Maybe that was what was bugging him about this whole situation, the uncertainty. He knew he hated feeling unsure, but now, he realized he hadn't dealt with it properly.

Maybe, he should talk to Chad. Maybe, he should call Gabriella. Maybe, he should approach Ryan…

But he still felt an unsettling something in the pit of his gut. It was a nagging feeling that stuck to Troy all throughout work, following him around and around until—

Wait.

_Did Jason say Gabriella was looking for Ryan?_

**x x x TBC x x x**


	18. She wanted to help

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I have _plenty_ of excuses that I won't bore you guys with.

_x x__**xxx**__x x x_

**The Problem with Ryan**

Chapter 18: _She wanted to help._

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

_Gabriella was looking for Ryan._

Troy's hands were sweaty as he tried to grip the tray of food in the hot kitchen. Feeling that unsettling feeling churn into an uncomfortable nervous lump in his stomach, he took the tray as firmly as he could and went out of the sweltering kitchen to give the orders to one of his assigned tables.

_Gabriella was looking for Ryan._

It was like a repeating mantra in his head. He didn't know what to make of it but he knew Gabriella actively seeking the blond was bad news. She told him that she wanted to help him no matter what. It didn't matter if Troy—the friend she supposedly wanted to help—didn't _want_ her help.

Gabriella was looking for Ryan. _Oh fuck_. The tray slipped out his hands, he halted mid-step, catching it in time, the plates slid around the tray, clanking against one another. He felt awash with relief as he held the tray and saw that nothing was broken, disaster averted. He glanced at the head waiter, who looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Troy gave him an awkward smile before turning his head quickly and zipping off to his assigned table.

Plastering on a fake bright smile, he placed the dishes in front of each person at the table as he thought about how his ex-girlfriend was trying to _ruin_ his life.

Troy knew Gabriella well. She would never hurt him intentionally. She had a kind heart. But he also knew that she was a girl and she had this stupid romantic notion that everything could be fixed by soul-searching conversations and heart-wrenching confessions.

Life just didn't work that way.

Normally it wouldn't bother him if Gabriella talked to Ryan. Why would it? Ryan was one of Gabriella's good friends. But Troy knew that Gabriella going out of her way to look for Ryan wasn't because she wanted to have a friendly chat. Not after the way Troy had been avoiding her, and not after she had been determined to make him happy after their break-up. She had this hero-complex and it was starting to annoy him.

"Have a good meal," he said automatically, and he didn't even hear the people at the table say their 'thank you's.'

He had this horrible feeling that something wasn't right. Glancing up, he looked over at the entrance of the restaurant. Spotting blond hair—Troy's heart started pounding and pounding against his chest, his throat was getting that scratchy feeling, and the tray in his hand was slipping—as he watched Ryan Evans walk right into the restaurant.

Ryan Evans and that same guy with the jet-black hair Troy remembered from before.

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

Sometimes she felt like she was wasting her time planning. But those thoughts came _very_ few and _very_ far in-between.

She had big dreams just like anyone else who was talented and rich and beautiful. She understood how things worked out in life. She knew how to twist ways in her favor. It was what she did best. Other than singing, acting, and above all, shopping, of course.

Sharpay knew her strengths.

And although she didn't want to admit it, she knew her weaknesses too. Sometimes she had urges and wants that in the end she found she never actually wanted. It was habit, demanding what she wanted when she wanted it. Whether it was importing food from other states, flying over one pair of shoes first-class from Europe, or even getting her nails done in the middle of class—she will get it. No matter what.

So, obviously, getting Troy should have been no problem. But then there was Gabriella, and then—quelling her nausea, Sharpay's face contorted as she thought about their relationship: Troy and Gabriella. An item.

And let us get this clear, Sharpay could be disgusted, angry, upset, even rude (some of the time)—but _never_ jealous. So, naturally, she had only tried to rectify the situation, even going as far as getting Troy a job at Lava Springs. But then her plans fell apart. Her schemes were not successful.

She wanted to blame Ryan. She did blame Ryan, initially. But she could never stay mad at her brother, and really, it wasn't his fault.

As much as it pained her to admit, her schemes were just not good enough. She didn't plan enough, organize enough, and strategize enough. Frankly, being with Troy had in fact let her slip, control wise. She let her guard down. Instead of insuring Troy was hers she had already started planning duets and bought matching outfits.

And when she was with Troy, she felt strange. Could she call it affection? She wasn't sure. It couldn't have been love.

But then, honestly, she didn't know what love was like. If love was like getting the right shade of pink stilettos to match her skirt, then she figured having Troy on her arm would be love. Wouldn't it? Obviously, she thought. Because Troy being her boyfriend would complete her all alluring image: Beauty and the perfect man. What was better than that?

And now, with Troy single, it should have been easy getting Troy to be hers. But for some reason, it wasn't, and it made Sharpay confused and furious and upset.

It was a strange feeling, wanting something so much—that burning in your chest sparked by determination to—to win.

She just wanted to _win_.

That satisfaction of finally getting what she wanted was overwhelming at times.

And then she had this lovely image of warm summer winds, a yacht, and her and Troy looking out into the ocean. She just wanted to be happy. And if she was happy then her brother needed to be happy. Because there was no way he was being a third wheel. And she secretly hoped he would find someone that he loved, because she really did care about her brother.

So, as life had a way of doing, things changed, stuff had to be shifted around. Schemes originally hatched needed to be re-hatched again and again.

She decided that maybe making her brother happy first would make her happy in some strange alternating way. She had no clue about Karma. All she thought was why not get Plan B rolling while Plan A was still in progress? If she was having trouble in the Troy department, it could be paused as she dealt with getting Ryan a boyfriend. Then when summer rolled around, hopefully, everything will be resolved. She will have her man while Ryan will have his and then they could all ride into the sunset together, preferably, on a yacht.

It made perfect sense to her.

So, she made a call to a guy that maybe Ryan didn't quite like (but _will_ get to like later on, she hoped). And she didn't show up to pick her brother up as she was supposed to. She knew Ryan would be angry with her but sacrifices needed to be made (and he'll thank her later).

As she leaned back on her large bed, covered with a fluffy shimmering pink comforter, her fuzzy slippers kicked off at the edge, she smiled.

She was determined to make her brother happy.

She knew her plans would work out in the end.

At the sound of cheery ring tone, she looked unsurprised, because really, as a schemer she expected the phone to ring. She watched as her cell phone screen lit up in bright pink. She felt a strange guilt crawl its way into her chest before she squashed it with a deep breath. Opening her cell phone with an effortless flip, she said:

"Hello."

_x x x__**xxx**__x x x_

The cold cut through Ryan's jacket, hitting his chest through the fibers of his sweater and sliding against his skin as Michael gazed at him. It was an odd feeling because he felt the heat of his anger burning in his chest.

_I _can't_ believe she did this._

But he had to let go of his anger, reluctantly accepting that it wasn't her he should be blaming. He could only blame himself. She didn't know about Michael's ways. She didn't know Michael was planning on using him for some twisted plan with Mr. Banes, Michael's father.

Ryan knew if he had just told his sister as soon as he found out, his sister would have hurt the other boy in ways Ryan was afraid to imagine.

At the car window, he saw Michael looking at him, silently watching him. Ryan didn't know what to make of his expression.

Involuntarily, Ryan felt his eyes narrowing, his fists clenching, and his lips tightening. He forced himself to keep calm. Unlike his sister, Ryan was better at controlling his temper. He was better at pushing his feelings down, down, until it remained simmering just underneath his thoughts. Until his anger was nothing but a low hum in his ears and he could put less effort into ignoring it.

"Hey," Michael said, "I heard you needed a ride." The car door opened and he was stepping out.

"I wonder who gave you that little piece of information," Ryan muttered to himself.

"Come on," Michael said. Whether he heard Ryan or not, Ryan wasn't sure, he just smiled at the blond, putting his hand out invitingly.

There was silence for a long moment. A long moment where Ryan stood stiffly, his face expressionless, and his eyes averted from Michael's gaze.

"It's getting cold," Michael said, seemingly undeterred by Ryan's cold attitude. He just kept smiling, and kept talking as if nothing was wrong.

It drove Ryan crazy.

"And your school," Michael added, glancing at the empty dark parking lot, "It kinda gives me the creeps."

_You're sorta creepy._ Ryan thought. He knew it would've been a childish response, but he still had a small smirk as he thought it.

Instead, he said, "You don't have to do that." Polite. His voice sounded completely detached compared to how he really felt. He had this instinct to hurt the other boy, but it wasn't in his nature to be so vengeful. Honestly, he just wanted Michael out of his life. Ryan wanted to forget he knew him. But that was hard to do when Michael was the son of his father's business partner and their moms played golf together regularly.

Ryan knew he had to maintain appearances. You couldn't be rude to people in your social circle, no matter how much you despise them.

"I want to," Michael said. His green eyes glinted in the darkening light. Ryan looked up and saw dark clouds covering the entire sky, everything around him had long shadows and the street lights still hadn't turned on.

"I can walk," Ryan responded. He shivered a little as the wind picked up but he held his ground. He had his cell phone in his bag. He felt the outline of it on the front flap of his messenger bag. He planned on calling his sister as soon as he distanced himself from the other boy.

"Walk?" Michael had an incredulous look on his face. Then he laughed, "Funny Ryan, I like your sense of humor." But by the time he had finished his sentence Ryan was already half way down the block.

Ryan was walking briskly, until he felt a tug on his arm and he was spun around. Forgetting politeness for a second, Ryan said, "What?" His voice was cutting and a little impatient, but Ryan drew the line at people pulling on him. He felt uncomfortable with Michael gazing down at him, his dark hair framing his pale face, cheeks a pink hue, and his breath coming out in puffs of white in the cold air.

"Wait a minute," Michael panted. Then he sucked in a breath, "Jeez," he said to himself, still out of breath. He looked down when Ryan tugged his arm away from him. Then he looked at Ryan, who was gazing uncertainly back at him, "I never had to run for anything before," Michael said.

The soft way Michael was looking at him, it unnerved Ryan. He didn't want Michael to look at him like that. It made Ryan's anger fade a few degrees more than it should. It made Ryan really confused.

"You okay?" Michael said, staring at him with a curious expression.

"Dandy." Ryan said dully, without really thinking. Michael looked at him in surprise. And Ryan bereted himself, he was showing too much of his feelings. He had to tone down his sarcasm.

"Come on," Michael said with the same frustratingly bright smile on his face, "It's getting cold, and it'll be easy for me just to drop you home, don't worry."

Ryan knew it would be easy. He wasn't stupid. And he also knew he couldn't stand outside his school with Michael staring him down while it got darker and darker and colder and colder…

Ryan hesitated, and then he sighed quietly, relenting. "Okay," he said.

Michael's eyes brightened. They walked to his car together.

Getting into the convertible, Ryan sunk into the leather seat at the passenger side. It was warm and comfortable, and he felt all his muscles relax over the soft leather.

Then the light was turned on and the brightness inside the car hurt Ryan's eyes. Maybe the brightness was for the best. Ryan thought it would keep him alert and acutely aware of Michael's presence.

Like the fact that Michael's arm had swung around the back of Ryan's seat as he backed his car out of the parking lot entrance. Ryan unconsciously sunk further in his seat, away from Michael's touch.

Ryan felt restless. Remaining quiet, he glanced outside and saw himself in the side mirror, red nosed and grouchy looking.

"So, how was school?" Michael's voice cut through the heavy silence so suddenly that Ryan jerked slightly in his seat.

"It was okay, I guess," he said, gaze still on the running street out the window.

"I was a little surprised you sister called me," Michael said, glancing at Ryan briefly.

"She's full of surprises," Ryan muttered into the glass. He could see Michael's reflection on the window, his pale fingers tapping on the steering wheel, and the flash of his teeth as he laughed at Ryan's less than appreciating remark about his sister.

"Yeah, I actually have a surprise for you," Michael said.

Ryan swallowed thickly, "Surprise? What sort of surprise?" He said, watching Michael's reflection closely. Michael's lips curved into a smile while his eyes remained on the road ahead of him.

"You'll see," was Michael's only answer.

"I'll see," Ryan said slowly. Ryan turned in his seat to look directly at the other male. His blue eyes were boring into Michael, urging him to fucking explain because this was _not_ what Ryan had planned for his Friday evening.

Michael glanced back at Ryan briefly before doing a double-take at Ryan's stare, and then he chuckled, "Relax, Ryan, it'll be fun, promise."

"I'd rather you take me home, as in directly," Ryan said, "Right now," he added, as if adding it on to a list of requirements.

"Come on, it's Friday," Michael said as a way of explanation. To Ryan, an explanation of _nothing_.

_I know what fucking day of the week it is. Thank you. _

Ryan remained quiet. Staring outside the window, he pressed his head against the cold glass and willed some more patience. Inhaling deeply, he quietly let out a breath, and then he turned around to face the other boy again.

"Michael, I really want to just go home, okay?" Ryan said sincerely, pushing his urge to lash out. He felt so tied up. He felt knots along his shoulders and back. He didn't want to play these social games his sister was so good at. He hated being fake and hiding his true emotions. Yet, he also knew that if made Michael upset, who knew what he may do in anger or what he may pass on to his father. Ryan didn't know how it may affect his father's relations with Mr. Banes and how that in turn might affect his business.

"We're here," Michael said brightly.

Soon the car was rolling to a stop. Ryan realized immediately where they were. He could tell by the green and black marble lining of the walls, the dark glass showing nothing but the shapes of people and the bright chandelier lights inside the interior.

It was the restaurant Ryan and Michael had their first date in.

Ryan had hoped it had been a first and only ordeal but as he watched Michael pulling into a spot in the restaurant's parking lot he figured it wasn't going to be one anymore.

"Michael," Ryan began but Michael interrupted.

"Before you say anything," Michael smiled slyly as if he knew what the other was going to say, "I just wanted to mention that this is just a date, a couple of hours for me to woo you," Ryan almost jumped when he felt Michael's fingers graze over his hand lying in between the driver's and passenger's seat. Michael chuckled, "Jumpy much," he teased.

"Much," Ryan muttered to himself. He looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. He didn't know why but something didn't feel right about being near the dark-haired boy, glinting green eyes, and too ready smile. But Ryan said, "Okay," pushing his feelings down again, like he was so used too. He figured if all he had to do was go along with this 'date' and then he was free, then fine. He could handle that.

Because Ryan knew once he got home he was telling his sister _everything_ about Michael.

_x x__**xxx**__x x x_

"Sharpay?"

When Sharpay answered her phone she expected Ryan's voice sprinting through the line, peeved, upset, or maybe even angry. She planned for his begging her to take him home, she planned for his complaints.

She did not, however, expect Gabriella's more high pitched voice to filter through the line.

Maybe that'll teach her not to pick up her cell without checking the screen to see who was actually calling her.

"Sharpay?" Sharpay heard Gabriella's worried voice echo. "Sharpay? Are you there?"

"What do you want?" Sharpay said, after her momentary lapse in sense—she _almost_ showed how caught off guard she was.

"I-I just wanted—you see I tried—" Gabriella was stuttering.

"Just spit it out, Montez, I don't have all day," Sharpay drawled, heaving a sigh just to make sure the other girl knew just how much she was bothering her.

"Ryan isn't answering his phone," Gabriella stated, full of force. Sharpay smirked. If only people knew the seemingly innocent-sweet voiced Gabriella could be so commanding, maybe they wouldn't talk so much about Sharpay being so 'unjustly' rude to the other girl.

"So?" Sharpay said, "I don't care if he's avoiding your calls."

She heard Gabriella let out a breath, probably in frustration, maybe even in aggravation before she said, "But I called him three times, and he would tell me not to call him or—or something," she sounded really worried. Sharpay glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was, it almost ten at night. She quickly sat up on her bed, listening more intently to Gabriella. "I just feel like there's something wrong," Gabriella finished.

"Well," Sharpay said after a moment, "I'm sure it's because he's on a date." All the while she felt a string of worry winding up in her belly, watching the minute morph into the next on her digital clock. She hated to even think it but Gabriella was right. Ryan _always_ answered his cell phone. Especially if the person calling was one of his close friends, even though Sharpay didn't want to admit Gabriella was.

"A date?" Gabriella sounded surprised.

Or not a close friend.

Sharpay reveled in privileged information. "Oh? He didn't tell you?" She sounded deceivingly innocent. "Ryan has a boyfriend," she revealed sweetly.

"A boyfriend?" Gabriella repeated, "But I thought," Sharpay listened closely but Gabriella didn't continue. Met with nothing but the drone of background noise and Gabriella's soft breaths, Sharpay frowned.

"Thought what?" Sharpay prompted.

"Nothing," Gabriella said, quick and forgotten, before she continued, "Just tell Ryan I called when he comes back."

"No promises," Sharpay replied. Without waiting for Gabriella's response she hung up on the other girl.

She had more important things to think about.

Looking at her cell phone, Sharpay felt nervous as the worry in the back of her mind, prickling her stomach, threatened to overwhelm her. The grip on her phone tightened before she quickly flipped it open to call her brother.

As each ring passed, slowly, much to Sharpay's irritation, she ignored the worry seizing her throat and causing her to breathe carefully.

Then she waited.

And, oh, was she mad as _hell_ when all she got was his voicemail.

**x x x TBC x x x**

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! The chapters after this are the parts I've been waiting to write since I thought up this story. Finally.


End file.
